Total Drama High School!
by Deadly Night Angel
Summary: What if Courtney and the rest of the campers didn't appear on TDI, but in high school! Follow Courtney, Bridgette, Gwen, Duncan, Geoff, DJ, and Trent through their year of high school drama! Also appearing Sierra and Alejandro!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first TDI fanfic I ever did. I really love this show and the characters and I want to do it high school style. So, read and review!

**Courtney POV**

I was standing outside of Russell High School looking at the campus crawling with hundreds of gossiping teenagers. I was looking through the students finding my two BFFs, Bridgette and Gwen. I held my books close to me while I had my grey backpack attached to my back.

"Hey, Courtney! Over here!" I heard Bridgette call me.

I turned around to see Bridgette and Gwen standing near the high school's red sign. Gwen was casually leaning against the sign drawing on her sketchpad and Bridgette was waving towards me happily with her Malibu bag. I waved back happy to see them as I made my way through the crowded campus.

"Hey, guys! How was your summer?"

"It was great! I competed in this surfing contest that was held at the beach and I won first place!" Bridgette informed me excitedly.

"That's great! How was your summer, Gwen?" I turned to Gwen.

She shrugged her shoulders and said, "Well, my summer was fine. I stayed in home most of my time while Izzy came by my house and bugged the hell out of me."

"Why was Izzy at your house?" I asked mystified.

"Her mom and my mom both take taijustu lessons at the mall and she brings them by the house for dinner before they go back home." she explained tracing the outline of a flower.

"Oh...Did you hear about the two new faculty members we have this year?"

"Yeah, I've heard about that. I heard that we have a new history teacher named Mr. Chris McLean. He studied at some college and graduated before he came here to teach." Bridgette said leaning against the sign tired.

"I also heard that we have a new 'cafeteriria lady' or should I say 'cafeteria man' for lunch. His name is Chef Hatchet and he served in the army and during a major war for seven years." Gwen added sketching the flower perfectly.

"Before I forget, what did you do during your summer, Courtney?" Bridgette asked me.

**Gwen POV**

I listened to Courtney tell Bridgette about her summer while I finished sketching a picture of a flower growing next to the sidewalk. As I flipped the paper and started to draw, the pencil slipped off the paper and marked on my shirt and skirt. I groaned frustrated at the visible marks on my clothes. I turned to the girls and told them.

"I'm going to the bathroom, so I'll be back."

I walked away towards the bathroom as I heard Courtney continue talking to Bridgette about her summer. I trudged past the talking teens while I found the girls' bathroom right up ahead. As I was about to walk inside, someone crashed right into me and I fell to the ground on my butt.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I was in a hurry! Are you okay?" I heard a guy's voice talking to me.

I looked up from where I was and saw a cute looking guy holding out his hand to me. He had short black hair with a nice smile and was wearing a green camo shirt with a black hand-print and black pants. My heart suddenly fluttered at his sight while I was holding down my blush. Then I realized who he was, he was one of the populars! I knew I smacked his hand away before I stood up from the ground saying.

"I'm fine, thanks."

I dusted off the dirt off my clothes while he rubbed the back of his head nervously. We stood there for a few minutes before he started to say.

"So, what's your name? I'm Trent."

"It's Gwen."

"What do you d-?"

**"Why are you being nice to me?!"**

He looked startled at me and asked, "Why shouldn't I be nice to you?"

"Because you, 'populars', don't hang around people like me unless you want to do a prank on me or want something!" I used air quotes when I said 'populars'.

"I'm not going to pull a prank on you. I think you're cool to hang around with. Besides, I'm not like them and I never was."

"How can I trust you?"

"Believe me, I would never do that. Ever."

I stood there looking at his face to see if he was lying or not. He looked pretty sincere as he held up his right hand and placed his left on his heart. I felt like he was honest with his answer as I said to him.

"Okay, I trust you, but if you **EVER **do something to me like that, I would personally tear you limb to limb and throw your carcass to my neighbors' dogs. Got it?"

"Understood." he nodded with a smile at my little threat.

"Good." I smiled back knowing he understood me perfectly.

He glanced from me to the clock as he looked at the time.

"Aw, crap! I've got to meet my friends before classes start!" He took my hand and shook it saying, "It's nice to meet you, Gwen, and I hope we can hang around again anytime soon. Bye!"

With that, he ran towards the football fields in a quick pace while I watched him from behind. I lifted my hand, which he shook nicely, and walked away forgetting about washing my pencil marks off. I came back to the sign to see Courtney and Bridgette still chatting.

"I'm back." I informed them.

Courtney looked at me worriedly and asked, "Where have you been?"

"At the bathroom. Why?"

"Well, you were gone for about an hour now." Bridgette explained to me pointing at the clock tower that said an hour past.

"An hour has passed?" I asked surprised at this.

"Yes, so what happened?" Courtney questioned.

"Did you meet a boy?" Bridgette added smiling.

"Well..." I started to say blushing a bit.

"Is that a blush?!" Bridgette exclaimed seeing the pink tint on my face.

"What?! No! It's-"

"Courtney, look! Gwen's blushing!" Bridgette pointed out excited.

"Oh my gosh! It is a **BOY**! What's his name?" Courtney asked shocked.

"Trent."

"Ah! One of the 'populars'! I thought you hate them."

"Well, he's different from the rest. Besides, he thinks I'm cool to hang around with." I whispered feeling my face hot.

"Aw! He must be sweet. You're lucky, Gwen." Bridgette said jealously.

"Why's that?" I asked confused.

"You got a guy before Courtney and I got one ourselves." she explained pointing at them both.

**Duncan POV**

I was hanging at the bleachers at the football team with my friends, Geoff and DJ, waiting for Trent to appear. We all three sat in the middle section of the bleachers. I didn't want to go to this lame-o school but I had to get away from my parents, who are cops. Before the first day of school, we all planned to meet at the bleachers before classes start and Trent is not even here yet!

"What's taking Trent so long to get here?! Classes are about to start!" I blew up looking at the school clock tower.

"Chill, dude. There is a good reason why Trent isn't even here yet, bro." Geoff tried to calm me down, but it takes a lot to calm ME.

"Yeah, like what?"

He had a blank face while he answered, "I don't know."

"Dudes, look. Here he comes." DJ pointed to Trent racing towards the bleachers panting heavily.

"Here...I...am!" Trent breathed out exhausted as he laid on the bottom bleacher.

"Where were you, Trent? We've been sitting since seven and it's now eight!" I questioned watching him breathe in and out.

"Sorry, I jsut ran into this girl and-."

"I knew it!" Geoff exclaimed jumping up excitedly before he hopped next to Trent, "What's her name, dude?"

"Her name's Gwen."

"Gwen?" we all questioned confused.

"Is she new?" Geoff asked extremely confused.

"Did she just moved?" DJ questioned.

"Or is she an alien?" I added humorously taking out my switchblade and started cutting my nails.

Trent lifted his head and glared at me saying, "That's not cool, man."

I held up my hands saying, "Sorry, man. My bad."

"So, dudes, do you all want to go to my party after school?" Geoff asked.

"Dude, what's with you and your parties? Seriously, you party every day and night since I've known you!" DJ questioned.

"I know! I've been partying since I was 2 years old! Besides, I love to party!" Geoff raised his hands and started to dance on the bleachers.

"Okay, enough chit-chat. It's time to plan the biggest prank of the year and I need you three to help me." I cut them off filing my nails.

"Again? Last year, you had 5 weeks suspension from your gas-filled balloons prank!" Trent said lying on his back tired.

"It's not my fault that Mr. Noggin was in his classroom taking a smoke!"

"But the dude was totally flamed! Plus, he had to go under 2 years of therapy and the school had to be rebuilt from scratch!" DJ added.

"But this new prank will be better than the last one! Now, I need you three to cooperate or will be complete losers on every student's book for the rest of our lives. So, are you in or not?" I said holding out my hand in the center.

"Gosh, man, I don't want a complete loser for the rest of my life and I want to party, so I'm in!" Geoff said putting his hand on top of mine.

"If Geoff is joining you, so can I, but I don't want anyone hurt or killed." DJ said.

"No problem, D. No one is going to be hurt or killed either way."

He joined his hand among Geoff's and mine as we all looked at Trent.

"Well, I guess I could join, if it doesn't involve Gwen, then sure I'm in."

He scooted over and plopped his hand on top of ours.

"Great, then let's plan it at Trent's house tomorrow after school."

"What?! Why not at your house?" Trent asked taken back at my statement.

"Because my parents are cops and if we plan a big prank and they hear about it, then we could get caught, arrested, or sent to juvie. Your choice."

"Okay, my house, then."

Then we heard the school bell ring as we jumped off the bleachers and ran inside the school with the other kids.

* * *

Thanks for reading and I'll update very soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, thanks for reading the story and reviewing! As I promised, here's the next chapter. Note: I don't own TDI or anyone!**

* * *

**

**Bridgette POV**

After the school bell rung, we ran inside along with the other students and went into the auditorium for the school lecture from Dr. Maple. We all sat in the back row next to the doors incase we had to escape from being crushed against each other. When everyone settled down into the seats, Dr. Maple, a bald middle-aged man, walked up to the podium on stage.

"May I have your attention, please?" he asked in a quiet voice.

I looked around the auditorium and saw everyone ignoring or didn't hear him keep on talking like nothing happened. I glanced at Courtney and saw her tapping her toes impatiently. I turned to Gwen, who sat to the left of me, who was sketching a doodle of Trent in her sketchpad. I could tell that she has fallen in love with Trent, a 'popular', while Courtney and I didn't even have a boyfriend yet. I turned back to Dr. Maple, who was trying hard to get the students with his feeble voice.

"Please, may I have your attention?"

They still didn't hear him and kept on talking.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU STUPID PESTS!"

I shrunk back in my back from his unexpected wrath while I watched everyone else turn pale and deadly silent. Courtney stopped taping her toes and folded her arms across her chest. Gwen took interest and watched with an impressed look. Dr. Maple coughed embarrassed and loosened his tie nervously before he started to say.

"Welcome to Russell High School. I am Dr. Andrew Maple or Dr. Maple in short. I would like to tell you about our school's new rule system."

**Trent POV**

While Dr. Maple began talking about the school rules, Duncan was bored to death, Geoff was thinking about parties, DJ was thinking about buying a dog, and I was holding to my guitar case. I heard Duncan let out a huge bored sigh while he turned to us with a playful smile on his face.

"Hey, let's ditch this boring lecture and go outside."

"What? Are you sure we won't get caught? Who knows if there are teachers in the hallways." DJ asked.

"The teachers are all up on stage with Dr. Maple and we won't get caught if there is no one in the hallways. We already heard this lame speech, so we don't need to worry."

"I'm with you, dude!" Geoff said anxious to get out of the cramped room.

"Trent, you in?" He turned towards me.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go."

We all crouched on the floor and snuck out of the auditorium quiet as a mouse without anyone looking. We entered the hallway and ran down heading outguiside before someone caught us. When we reached outside, Duncan laid back against the wall and took out his lighter, Geoff laid down on the grass relaxing, DJ played with a squirrel up in a tree, and I sat down and took out my guitar.

"Hey, Trent, play some music, would ya?" Duncan asked lighting a branch on fire with his lighter.

"Sure." I said as I started to strum the guitar strings gently.

**Gwen POV**

I was sitting there listening to bald-man Maple when I saw a green-mohawk punk, a pink-shirted party guy, a big tall strong guy, and Trent crawl past me and exited out of the auditorium. I turned back to Dr. Maple until I realized fast. Trent! What was he doing crawling out of Dr. Maple's lecture? I have to say I'm surprised and happy to see that he had the same idea as me. I softly poked Bridgette and Courtney in the sides with my elbow to get their attention. When they turned towards me curiously, I started to say.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"Well, go then, we won't mind." Courtney said.

"But I need you guys to come with me."

"Why?" Bridgette asked confused.

"I need you two to come incase I meet with with **her**." I narrowed my eyes at 'her.'

They looked at each other with widened eyes before they both looked back at me. I could tell Courtney looked a bit suspious while Bridgette looked willing to come.

"Okay, we'll go with you." Courtney said grabbing her gray backpack.

"Great. Let's sneak out just in case." I said gathering my black backpack and crouched on the floor.

They followed my suit as we snuck out of the auditorium and into the hallway without anyone seeing us. We started to head towards the girls' bathroom and entered in to see it completely empty. Just the way I wanted.

"Okay, this will be quick." I said running into one of the stalls quickly.

As I was using the toilet, I saw a pair of feet standing in the stall next to mine. I cursed awkwardly at the fact there was someone in the restroom other than us three. After I finished my business, I got out of the stall and saw Bridgette and Courtney brushing their hair in the wide mirror. I washed my hands with disinfecting soap before I turned to them saying.

"I need to put my sketchpad in my locker before we go back."

"Okay, let's go then." Bridgette said ready to go out.

"Well, well, well." a cocky female voice spoke.

We all looked around wondering who it was when the stall next to the one I used opened to reveal Heather, the popular Bee Queen of school. We stepped out of the stall and walked towards us before she stood 5 feet away.

"My, my, if it isn't Goth Girl," she looked at me, "Goody-Two Shoes," she turned to Courtney, "and Malibu Tomboy." she glanced at Bridgette.

I narrowed my eyes at her angrily as she flipped her head like she was some kind of celebrity.

"What do you want, Heather?" I questioned.

"Nothing, I was just using the restroom when I heard you three come in and I thought I would hello to you all." she said looking at us with a fake smile.

"Don't try to trick us, Heather. We know you better than others." Courtney said glaring at her.

"Oh sure. Look, I know that all of you has some kind of grudge against me since second grade. I mean seriously, it's obvious why, because I am prettier, popular, and more cooler than you all combined. That's why you dislike me." she said grooming herself mockingly.

"Yeah right! We don't like you because all of the pranks you pulled on us just to get attention!" Bridgette retorted.

"Yeah yeah, dream on. I was going to be nice to you until you said that. Here I'll make you a deal. I'll give you ten seconds to run out of here before I fetched a teacher and tell them that you were skipping school." she said filing her nails with a filier.

We all looked at her in shock while I thought that I wouldn't be able to see Trent if I get caught by a teacher filled with Heather's malicious lies!

"No teacher is going to believe that! Besides, all of the teachers know that I don't skip school!" Bridgette said crossing her arms against her chest.

"Really, then they will be very disappointed when they hear you skip school and try to hit me." she said before she punched herself in the face.

We were stood wide-eyed at her action while a deep, nasty purple bruise started to appear on her left cheek on her face. She smiled big when she saw the bruise in the mirror.

"See? There's the evidence that you hit me!" she exclaimed proud of herself.

If I wasn't already in trouble with her lies, then I would seriously jump on her and beat the crap out of her myself!

"Are you that desperate?" I mocked angrily seeing her make a serious face.

"You shouldn't have said that. Ms. Mulberry! Gwen, Bridgette, and Courtney backed me into a corner and ganged up on me!" she cried running out of the bathroom.

"Oh crap." I said.

**Duncan POV**

After we chilled outside, we came back into school and walked towards our lockers. DJ found a stupid small rabbit and named him, Bunny, Geoff kept talking about partying, Trent carried his guitar case, and I was playing with two flaming sticks.

"Dude, put them out before the teacher sees them!" DJ said nervously.

"Relax, man, it's harmless." I said.

I stood in front of the guys and twirled the flaming sticks around like patons until one slipped through my grasp and landed in the trashcan. It lit up like a bonfire while the guys gasped loudly.

"Crap!" I exclaimed seeing the burning trashcan.

"Put it out! Quick!" Trent cried.

Geoff grabbed his can of soda and threw it at the fire while DJ shielded Bunny away from harm's way. Trent went to fetch a bucket from the janitor's closet while I tried to put it out by kicking the trashcan.

"I got the water!" Trent called out running towards us with a bucket filled with water.

"Throw it, dude!" Geoff exclaimed stepping away from the inferno.

Trent threw the water at the fire as it died down quickly showing a very burnt trashcan. Geoff and DJ sighed in relief while I put out the other flaming stick. Trent walked up to us with the empty bucket and asked.

"So, what are we going to do about that trashcan?"

"We could trash it away before the teacher sees it." I suggested.

They all nodded to the idea until we all heard three girly voices coming from around the corner. We looked to see a goth girl, a prep, and a Malibu babe running down the hallway towards us.

**Courtney POV**

"That stupid slut! The next time I see her, I'm going to kill her!" Gwen rageously exclaimed.

When Heather told Ms. Mulberry her pathetic, yet believeable story, we were running the hallway trying to escape from our punishment on which we didn't even commit. We could hear Ms. Mulberry right on our tail and even if I wanted to explain to her, she wouldn't believe me! All because Heather acted like a good girl to our teachers and a backstabbing, two-timer to us!

"She is so going to pay!" Bridgette said angry.

We rounded around the corner and saw four guys standing next to a burnt trashcan. I see Gwen recoginized Trent from the group while Bridgette kept on running with me.

"Get out of the way!" I shouted.

They looked surprised until we slid from the newly-waxed floors and bumped into them. I fell on some punk's chest while Bridgette fell on a pink-shirted guy and Gwen fell on Trent. The big guy avoided us and stood there with a small bunny in his hands.

"Ah, girls can't keep her hands off of me." the green-mohawk punk joked.

"EW! Get off of me!" I screamed jumping off the total loser.

"Come on! You know you like me, so why not admit it?" he urged me jokingly.

" I barely know you, you pig!" I snarled.

"I've been called worse." he said standing up from the ground.

"Ugh!" I looked away from him disgusted.

**Geoff POV**

So I was on laying on my aching back when I see a dead-drop gorgeous chick lying on top of me, dudes! She looked at me embarrassed as she stood up dusting herself off.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Here, let me help." she said.

She held out her hand towards me before I grabbed it and was pulled towards my feet. She gave a small smile that seemed to make my heart fluttered. I glanced at the guys and saw Duncan getting in an argument with a mocha-haired gilr, Trent lying with a black and green-haired girl, and DJ standing against the lockers with Bunny. I looked back at the blonde beauty and saw her still smiling her warm, friendly smile.

"You know you look pretty." I said giving her a smile.

She looked away embarrassed and blushing until she turned back to me and muttered shyly.

"Thank you."

"You know you definetly look like my mom." I blurted out.

"What?!"

**DJ POV**

I literally slapped myself when I heard my best buddy, Geoff, tell a girl that she looks like **his** mom! I knew that he was in hot water when she turned from shy to mudereous in a second. I have to get Geoff away from her, so she can chill for a moment before she rips him to pieces!

"Yo, Geoff!" I called.

"What's up, dude?" he asked cheerily ignoring the raging girl.

"Hold Bunny for me, will you?" I said handing him Bunny.

"Sure, dude! Hey, little bunny dude!"

He walked away talking to Bunny while the blonde girl was seeing him go and instantly chilling out. I walked over towards her and leaned whispering to her.

"Sorry about my buddy. He has a moment when he screws up with the girls."

She gave me a friendly smile and nodded understanding his problem before she was saying to me,

"That's alright. My friend has the same problem as he does."

"You know you want me!" Duncan exclaimed.

We turned around to see Duncan chasing after a mocha-haired girl, who was trying hard to get away.

"Get away from me, orge!" the mocha-haired girl cried.

I let out a huge sigh as I realized that Geoff and Duncan both needed help when it comes to girls. Seriously.

* * *

Thanks for reviewing and I will update ASAP!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, thanks for reading and reviewing and I got a lot of positive reviews! Here's the chapter!

* * *

**Gwen POV**

Honestly, I didn't know what happened. I remembered the girls and I were chased by Ms. Mulberry because of the lies Heather told her. Then, we rounded the corner and crashed into a group of guys, that's all I remembered. I lifted my head dizzily and saw Trent lying on the ground with me on his chest. My eyes widened to the size of plates when I realized **I** was **on** Trent's **chest**! I could hear Courtney arguing with someone and Bridgette talking, but I was more worried about Trent. I jumped off of him embarrassed while I slowly and gently pulled him up.

"I'm so sorry that I ran into you, Trent." I apologized helping him stand straight.

He gave me a small smile before he started to say.

"That's okay. As long as it was you, then I don't mind."

I blushed a bit at his comment and smiled while we stood there looking at each other. After a moment, he pulled something out of his pocket and pulled of a blueberry muffin that was served in cafeteria for breakfast.

"Here, I snuck you a muffin." he said handing me the muffin.

"Thanks. That's so sweet of you." I said holding the muffin in my hand.

I glanced over behind him and saw the guitar case strapped to his back.

"So, you play a guitar?" I asked pointing at his guitar.

"Yeah, I've been playing since I was five years old. Plus, I'm in a band with my friends."

"Cool. What's the band called?" I asked suddenly interested.

"It's called 'Silver Dagger'. We perform at parties and practice at my house after school and during the weekends."

"That is so cool. I really like to see you play sometime."

"We're going to play at Geoff's party a week from now, plus I'll give you a backstage pass if you want." he said flirty.

I felt my head was on fire! I couldn't believe that he, a 'popular', is interested in me! I didn't think that anyone would even like like me. I thought they didn't have time for loners and goths as they used to.

"Thanks for the offer, but I usually go with my friends to parties."

"No problem, just bring your friends and have a good time."

"Great."

"Bunny, come back! Don't run off, dude!" The pink-shirted guy cried out.

We turned to see the guy chasing a small rabbit that looked frightened and very scared. Before we could catch it, the rabbit jumped off the floor and onto Trent's face. He fell on the floor from the impact as the rabbit tried to run off of his face, but clawed his face many times.

"OW! Geoff, get it off of me!" Trent exclaimed pained trying to get the rabbit off.

'Geoff' ran over towards him and pried the frightened rabbit off of his face showing small red claw marks all over his face. I quickly went over to him and pulled out a box of Band-Aids. He petted the rabbit calmly before he said to Trent.

"Sorry, dude. Bunny got scared when he heard a dog barking outside."

"No worries, man. It's cool." he waved it off.

He walked away with the rabbit while I continued bandaging the scars on his face. After I bandaged all of them, I placed the box in my backpack until my sketchpad slipped out and fell on the floor. I watched in horror as Trent picked it up curiously and flipped it open. He looked amazed at the sketches before he continued to flip through them.

"Did you draw these?"

"Um...yeah, I did." I said nervously.

"These are cool. You are very talented, Gwen."

I looked surprised to see a 'popular' liking my drawings because earlier they said they should be used at the bottom of the bird cage.

"You like them?"

"Yeah, I love art just like how much I love music." he said closing up the sketchpad.

I can't believe that there's someone who loves art as much as I do! I wonder if he minds going to see paintings at the museum sometime. It's a good thing I didn't faint because fainting is not my style.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was thinking that I could go to that new art museum that opened nearby and I was hoping that you would like to come with me?" he said a bit nervous.

"Sure! I'd love to go!"

"Great."

**Courtney POV**

I was being stalked by a neanderthal while Bridgette nor Gwen bothered helping me! I can see why, they have **normal** boys talking to them while I have the delienquet with me! If he thinks that he has a chance with me, he is deeply mistaken. Everyone was busy talking to each other except for the guy in the pink shirt carrying a rabbit in his hands and me trying to get away from this pig! Everything was going normal until...

"Gwen! Courtney! Bridgette! You three are in trouble!" Ms. Mulberry's angry voice yelled throughout the hallways.

We all froze except for the boys, who looked really confused. Bridgette ran over to me while Gwen stood by Trent.

"What are we going to do? We can't hide from her all day!" Bridgette said nervously.

"Is there a problem, darling?" the orge stepped up asking.

"No." I turned my head around.

"This is no time to be ignorant, Courtney." Gwen reminded seriously.

"Fine." I gave up turning back to him, "We are being chased by Ms. Mulberry because Heather lied to her saying we're skipping school and we beat her up!"

"Heather said that?" Trent asked shocked.

"She did and she even punched herself in the face to make it look like we punched her." Gwen answered.

"So what are we going to do now?" Bridgette questioned.

"We need evidence to prove that we're innocent. If we got proof that Heather framed us, then we would be clear of any punishment." I explained.

"How? Only the three of us and Heather were there alone!" Gwen exclaimed.

"I have no clue." I admitted feeling defeated.

"I have an idea." the 'pig' spoke up.

"I don't want to hear it!" I protested quickly.

"Come on, Courtney! What have we got to lose?" Bridgette said.

"Our lives and our reputations, that's what." I retorted.

"YOU'RE SO IN TROUBLE!!" Ms. Mulberry yelled furiously.

I let out a huge stressed sigh, "Alright, what's your idea?"

**Bridgette POV**

Courtney finally agreed to taking part of this guy's idea. I knew she was stubborn as an ox, but when it comes to clearing her record, she jumps right in. Anyway, this guy led us on a wild goose chase all over school until we ended up at the library. We entered in to see the librarian, Ms. Byrd, and some kids with glasses reading sci-fi books.

"Okay, then. Follow me." he said.

We walked across the room and stopped at the back room which nobody uses since they found a ghost showing itself to a bunch of teachers years ago. He kicked open the door and walked inside normally with us following. When we went in, we found ourselves in a room filled with multiple TV screens all over the walls and a redhead guy sitting there watching them. He turned around in his seat and immediately saw us standing there surprised.

"What do you want now?" the red head asked.

"Well, its-!" Geoff started to say.

"I don't have any lunch money to lend if that's what you want." he finished.

"It's not that! We need some video evidence to clear up some names."

"Let me guess. Heather, right?"

"How do you know?" I asked surprised.

"She's been causing more trouble than last year that I know." he explained.

He looked at the three of us questioningly, "Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot! I'm Bridgette Beverly." I introduced myyself politely.

"I'm Courtney Robinson, nice to meet you."

"I'm Gwen Parkinson."

"Harold Turner."

"Oh yeah!" Geoff exclaimed.

We turned to him to see him remember something important while the guys looked at him confused.

"We forgot to introduce ourselves, dudes! Anyway, I'm Geoff Wills."

"Trent Silverwood."

"My name's Duncan Rivers and don't you forget it."

"My name is DJ Jefferson and this is 'Bunny.'" he held up the small rabbit in his hands.

"Okay since we already introduced ourselves, let's back to business." Courntey said.

"Right." Harold said spinning around in the chair facing the TV screens.

"Where were you when you confronted Heather?" he asked.

"In the girls' bathroom." Gwen replied.

He typed in some keys on his keypad as the TV screens flashed from gray to color showing the gym, classrooms, cafeteria, and many other rooms in the whole school! He clicked his mousepad and rolled it over to another positon before he turned back to us.

"Here's the footage you wanted." he said pointing at the TV screen next to him.

The TV screen showed us three and Heather arguing at each other clearly minutes before she ran out calling for Ms. Mulberry. I looked shocked while Gwen looked unchanged and Courtney looked horrified.

"You have a camera in the girls' bathroom?!" she screamed.

"What? You needed some evidence and here itis, but you're just going to have the audio instead." he explained pulling out a casette.

"Why audio instead of video?" Trent asked confused.

"Because, if someone finds out that I installed a camera in there, then I would be caught by the principal and suffer through a week long detention." he said scratching his bottom.

A small red light started to blink on one of the computers while he turned around and pressed some buttons for the picture on the TV screen to appear. When it appeared, he had a long satsifed smile on his face while he pointed out to us.

"Looks like someone is taking a cold shower in the ladies' locker room."

He zoomed it in and there was someone showering in the showers just like he said. He zoomed it more closer until it showed the person's image clearly. It was a naked Heather scrubbing herself with a bar of soap. The TV screen showed only the top part of her and didn't bothered showing the bottom, thank god! That set off a chain of reactions I've ever seen, Gwen looked like she's about to puke, Courtney looked like she was about to die, Trent fell unconsious, Duncan looked amazed, DJ turned his eyes away and shielding Bunny's eyes, Geoff looked like he was drugged, Harold had a massive nosebleed and fell on the ground with the chair, and I screamed because my eyes were burning badly from the image!

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" Gwen screamed bloody murder still puking her guts out.

"Boobies." Harold whispered intranced still lying on the floor with nosing bleeding like crazy.

Since everyone was either out cold or fixed onto Heather's body, I managed to find a small rock that was lying on the table and threw it at the TV screen fast. It broke through the screen and destroyed the picture completely. My eyes stopped burning, Gwen stopped puking, Courtney snapped out and so did Geoff, Trent woke up, Duncan sighed disappointed, and Harold stood up from the ground.

"Was that really necessary?" Harold asked.

Geoff looked down to the floor and laughed excitedly, "Dude! You bleed all over the floor!"

He pointed to the floor and showed us the huge blood-covered area underneath Harold. Then Duncan started to laugh along with Geoff while DJ fainted from the sight of blood and Trent chucked a little. Gwen looked at it unchanged, Courtney looked sick, and I didn't like it at all.

"Idiots!" Harold exclaimed turning his back on them.

* * *

Thanks for reading and I'll update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading and reviewing! I have a lot of hits! Here's the chapter!**

* * *

**

**Duncan POV**

After Harold gave the tape cassette to the surfer chick, Bridgette, the girls left us and ran out heading towards the principal's office. We stayed behind with the redhead nerd watching them go out of the library.

"Okay, guys. Since we wasted our time helping the girls with their problem, let's go to my locker now."

I led the gang out of the room leaving Harold to clean his blood on the floor and Gwen's green puke in the corner. We ran into the hallway and saw the kids coming out from the auditorium. We ended up at my locker while I messed with the lock with a hairpin I stole from Princess.

"So, why are we at your locker again?" DJ asked confused.

"To grab the firecrackers and other things." I replied tinkering with the lock.

The lock unlocked with a snap and fell to the ground from the locker. I slammed open my locker and a huge guillotine fell from the top to the bottom almost slicing Geoff's foot off. He jumped back away from the shiny, sharp guillotine while I chuckled.

"Dude! Where did you get that thing?" he asked.

"From the weapons store near the city pool." I replied snatching ten packs of firecrackers from my locker and dropping them in my backpack.

The guys looked inside my locker and saw carved-in skulls on the walls, messed up books, two switchblades, a pile of my mugshots, and a carved list of that I REALLY hate.

"What's this one?" Trent asked pointing at my 'list'.

"Just a list of people that are going to pay dearly from messing with me." I closed up my backpack.

"Why is Noah on this list, then?" DJ questioned pointing at his name.

"Because in the eighth grade, he told me that I spelled Mississippi wrong."

The guys began to laugh at my reason for my payback at Noah while I slammed the locker door shut and pulled the backpack on my shoulder. They slowly stopped laughing when they saw my irritated face while Geoff said,

"Don't you think that is a no good reason to prank on Noah, dude?"

"No, because NO ONE tells me that I'm wrong, especially in front of the whole entire class! He is so going to pay!" I stormed past them with them trailing behind nervously.

**Courtney POV**

The girls and I were rushing past the students heading towards Dr. Maple's office. We finally reached it and burst inside to see Dr. Maple sitting there looking at us alerted. Bridgette handed me the tape cassette while Gwen stepped forward with a serious look.

"Hello, ladies, may I help you with anything?" Dr. Maple asked politely.

"Yes, we are innocent." Gwen said.

"Huh?" he looked really confused.

"Gwen. What she means to say that whatever Ms. Mulberry said to you, it isn't true." I explained holding the cassette by my side.

"What are you talking about? Ms. Mulberry hasn't been in all day. She is sick with the flu." he said scratching his bald head in confusion

Ms. Mulbery wasn't even here? But she was in the hallways chasing us! We even heard her voice for crying out loud and she wasn't here the entire day? Something tells me that Heather has to do with this.

"What?" Bridgette said shocked.

"What are you talking about? We heard Ms. Mulberry calling us in the hallways." Gwen said pointing at the hallways behind her.

"Well, I just got a call from her minutes ago explaining to me she is bedridden with the flu that's been going around."

"But what about Heather?" I asked.

"Heather Remmington is also bedridden with the flu at her parent's mansion. Her parents called here and explained that she's not going to be here today."

"WHAT?!" We three all screamed surprised.

Now Ms. Mulberry AND Heather are at home sick?! We saw in the girls' restroom before she ran off tattle-telling to Ms. Mulberry! I bet this is part of Heather's plan to escape trouble and punishment, but there was one thing I don't understand.

"Now, what was it about Ms. Mulberry and Heather?" he asked leaning in curious.

I quickly hid the cassette behind my back while Gwen stood there shocked and Bridgette looked nervously. I put on a fake smile with the girls before I started to say.

"Nothing, thanks for your time, Dr. Maple. Bye!"

We ran out of there faster than Dr. Maple said bye and into the hallways. We turned around the corner and leaned against the row of blue lockers. We breathed heavily from running as we listened to the other students walked past us.

**Bridgette POV**

After taking a breath of air, I leaned back on the locker while Gwen stood by the wall and Courtney stood next to the locker. I watched Courtney place the tape cassette into her bag as Gwen looked upset.

"There's no way Heather is home sick. We both saw her in the bathroom and Harold's camera caught her video of her." she said crossing her arms.

"There is one thing that is bothering. If Ms. Mulberry is at home sick, how come we can hear her voice yell at us in the hallways?" Courtney questioned deeply confused.

"I have no idea, but I know that we're going to be late for class." I reminded them.

"You're right! Take out your schedules!" Courtney ordered frantically.

We took our class schedules for the year and looked at each other's to see if we're in classes with each other. It appeared that we all have the same classes including lunch.

"Yes! We have the same classes together! Including Art!" Gwen exclaimed seeing the classes on our schedules.

"Perfect! Let's go before we miss the bell!" I suggested.

We went to our first period class which was Mr. McLean's history class. We ran inside and saw a few kids there in time like us. I remembered some of the kids from our class and some that moved here today.

"Hey, Princess." Duncan called flirtatiously.

We turned around and saw Duncan, Geoff, Trent, and DJ sitting in the desks in the corner. Courtney turned her head away disgusted as Gwen waved happily to Trent. Geoff turned to me and waved like he was happy to see me. I gave him a small smile and waved back friendly. I looked behind Trent and saw DJ feeding Bunny a carrot from his bag.

"How about we sit next to the guys?" I asked pointing towards the group.

"Are you nuts? Why should we sit with them anyway?" Courtney questioned.

"Well, I think that we could thank them for helping us gather evidence from Harold. Besides, they're nice and I think we all can be friends." I explained.

"Sure, I'm in for sitting with them." Gwen agreed happy to be with Trent.

"Courtney?" I asked looking at her with Gwen.

She let out a sigh, "Okay, but I don't want to sit near that pig, okay?"

"Deal."

**Geoff POV**

We watched the girls talk by the door before they came over to us. Gwen took a seat by Trent and Courtney sat by DJ, but Duncan sat next to her making her more angry. Bridge sat by me putting her light blue bag on her desk. She looked at me smiling as I smiled back.

"I want to say. Thanks for helping us with our problem." she said.

"No problem. I do anything for you, Bridge."

Before she can say anything else, Mr. McLean came walking in wearing casual clothing instead of a suit. Everyone sat in their seats as he wrote his name on the board for everyone to see.

"Morning, dudes! This is your first day of school and a beginning to a year full of drama. I'm Chris McLean, but don't call me Mr. McLean. It don't like it. Okay, I'm just going to spill the beans." he said grinning.

"What do you mean by that?" Gwen asked.

"I mean, that I'm not going to teach you dudes 'history', I'm going to teach you about life and competition." he used air quotes for 'history'.

"Does Dr. Maple know about this?" Courtney asked suspicious.

"Oh, yes he does. In fact, he approves my idea, big time! Now for the rules!"

He walked over to the board and pulled down a long, long list of rules, dude! Everyone looked at it shocked at these 'rules' while Chris grinned evilly at our reactions.

"Surprised, huh? Can't blame ya. Actually, there are only 3 rules, this was just a small joke to see your faces! Hahahaha!" he laughed at us holding his sides as a muscular unibrowed girl growled angrily.

He straightened back up and continued saying, "As I was saying, Rule #1 is that you are going to compete against everyone else. Rule #2 is that you HAVE to compete or you read 20 chapters of 'Canada's History'." He held up a huge white tome with the leaf emblem on it. Rule #3 is that if you complete your challenge, you get an A. If you refuse, then you read the tome and still receive an A. If you refuse to do any of them, then you wait for class to finish at the gym where you get a F. The competition is to see who gets the highest grade in the class, which would be so easy to win!"

"But don't we get a prize?" Trent asked.

"Yes, you do. Your prize is...a date with me!"

Everyone was dead silent and glaring at him really, really angry, dudes.

"Okay, okay, your prize is you get to be king or queen of the entire school. Meaning that you could do anything in school without consequences or principal's permission."

**Trent POV**

Did I hear correctly? That we get to be the ruler of the WHOLE school and can do anything we want! Without Dr. Maple's permission nor consequences! Wow, that is a good prize. I knew that Duncan would use this chance to prank the kids, vandalize school property, and put up Dr. Maple's underpants on the flag pole. But Heather...I knew she would try to win it just to make her dream someday...rule Europe.

"Alright, that's the end of class. See ya!" Chris said turning around about to head out the door.

"Wait! That's it?!" Courtney exclaimed disappointed.

"What did you expect? This is the first day of school, dude! Catch ya later!" he ran out heading towards the teacher's lounge.

When he left the classroom, everyone left the room and went into the hallways leaving the me and the guys with the girls alone. I grabbed my guitar case and set it on my back as the others picked up their books. I see Gwen running out of class with Courtney and Bridgette until Cody saw Gwen ran and started to chase her lovestruck.

"Looks like you got competition, Trent." Duncan smirked.

"Whoa, Cody likes Gwen, too? Dudes, it's a love square!" Geoff exclaimed.

"Geoff, it's not a love square, it's a love triangle!" DJ explained.

"What's the difference?"

"Nevermind that. Guys, I say we win that prize." Duncan said closing his switchblade.

"What? Why?" DJ asked still petting Bunny.

"Because if we win that prize, we can do anything we want! Anything! We don't have to worry about getting caught anymore, plus people will respect us more. Then, we can throw a huge party here in school." Duncan explained pocketing his switchblade in his pocket.

"Cool, dude!" Geoff exclaimed excited to party.

"I see...for a minute there, you sound like Heather." I said.

"Dude, don't you dare say that I sound like that Queen Bee. At least, I don't use and backstab you guys."

"So, what you mean to tell us is that you're not Heather in any way or like her?" DJ questioned.

"Right."

"Okay, then." I said relaxing a bit.

Geoff started to chuckle before he laughed out loud making us wondering what in the world he was thinking about.

"What's so funny, Geoff?" Duncan asked really curious.

"Dude, I was thinking on how you reacted when you saw her showering in the locker room on Harold's camera." he chuckled.

"How exactly did I reacted?" Duncan questioned irritated.

"You stared at her, dude. Just stared at her until Bridgette smashed the TV with a rock."

"I did not!" he retorted back.

"Yes you did, dude! Did he, DJ?"

"Yeah, man. You did stared at Heather." DJ agreed.

"See?"

"Look, why would I stare at Heather?"

"Because she's hot?" Geoff suggested.

"No, she's not hot because I got someone hotter!" Duncan replied with a sly grin.

"You mean Courtney?" I asked smiling.

Duncan blushed red as Geoff and DJ laughed at his embarrassment. They both held on to each other for support while Duncan fumed angrily at his two best friends. I chuckled a little at the situation. We were so hard that Chef came out of the cafeteria with a mad face carrying a frying pan in his hand.

"What you kids doing out here?! Go back to class or I'll make you do 128 push-ups!!" he yelled angrily.

"You can't make us do that, old man!" Duncan retorted coolly.

"Oh yeah!" he smirked before he let out his war cry and charged towards us.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" we all screamed frantically running away from an army mad man.

"Nice going, Duncan!" I shouted at the top of my lungs glaring at him.

* * *

Thanks for reading and I'll update ASAP.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone. Sorry about the long wait, but I was so busy working all day everyday and totally exhausted at night. So I couldn't get the chance to write until now. Plus, this is the first time I did someone else's POV instead of the main characters. Here's the next chapter and Merry Christmas!

* * *

**DJ POV**

The guys and I were running away from this forty year old former army guy after Duncan made him mad! It's a good thing I kept Bunny in my backpack, so he wouldn't be scared. Duncan was leading us down the hallway away from Chef Hatchet while I was running in the back. I saw Duncan eye the janitor's closet up ahead and a smirk grew on his face.

"In here!" Duncan called out to us runnining inside the janitor's closet.

After he went in, we all rushed in closing the door behind us and hoping that Chef Hatchet wouldn't find us or we're dead. The closet was very cramped for us as we couldn't move a muscle. Plus, it was dark, so we couldn't see a thing.

"Trent, get your big feet off of my back!" Duncan demanded trying to move.

"It's not my feet, man! It's Geoff's!" Trent retorted back.

"How are MY feet are on his back, dude? They're not mine!" Geoff cried out defensive.

"Then whose feet are they?!" Duncan shouted irritated.

"I think they're DJ's feet." Trent suggested.

"Those aren't my feet, man!" I protested.

"Well, get off me!" Duncan shoved away the 'mysterious' feet off his back.

"Geoff, you're poking me with your elbow! Move it!" Trent yelled.

"Hey Trent, you better move your face somewhere else before I punch your eye out." Duncan threatened.

"Dudes, let's not get worked up about this! Let's just turn on the lights." Geoff tried to calm the guys out.

I stood there feeling really uncomfortable being cramped with the guys in a closet as Geoff tried to find the string that leads to the light bulb. I heard the string being pulled with a click and the light shone in the cramped closet. When the light illuminated the closet, I found myself hovering over Trent's back with right leg next to Geoff's leg. As we pulled away from our uncomfortable positions, we heard some kissing noises from the other end of the closet, turned around, and saw Owen sitting on a chair with Izzy on his lap making out! We stood there wide-eyed for a minute until the couple noticed us and stopped making out.

"Do you mind?" Owen asked looking a little annoyed at us interrupting his little 'make-out' session.

"Hey guys!" Izzy waved at us happy to see us.

We were all silent and slightly stunned at Owen while my eyes dropped to the floor to see a long, slithery, brown ten-foot snake coming towards me hissing with its tongue.

"AAAAHHHH!!! SNAKE!!!!" I screamed girlishly breaking through the door and running away into the hallways.

"DJ! Wait! Come back!" I heard Geoff called after me.

**Lindsay POV**

"This is so boring. I wonder how Heather is." I wondered picking at the white blob on the plate.

"Hi, Lindsay!" Belle came walking over towards me carrying a pile of blue goo on her plate.

"Hi, Belle!" I greeted back happy to see her.

"It's Beth, Lindsay. Where's Heather? Isnt' she here?" she asked looking around for my BFF.

"No, she's not here. I went to Dr. Marbles-"

"Maple."

"Right. He said that Heather's parents called in saying that she's sick with the flew."

"You mean the flu." Betty added in.

"Yes, why couldn't Heather go to Dr. Mable. I mean, he is a doctor after all." I said flipping my blond hair up.

Bertha let out a way big sigh, sat across from me, and started to eat the goo. We didn't anything for a while until this really ugly girl with warts on her face wearing a huge tan overcoat came over and sat by me.

"Um, who are you? Are you a witch?" I asked.

The 'ugly' girl palmed her forehead with her hand and looked at me mad.

"No, you goofball. It's me, Heather." the 'ugly' girl replied.

I gasped loudly, "No way! Heather is not ugly as you and besides, she's at home sick with the phew."

"The flu!" Becca cried.

The 'ugly' girl shook her head at me before she pulled off her face! When her 'face' fell on the table, I saw Heather's face along along with her gorgeous gray hair. Her long hair kind of reminded me of a cow's tail.

"Heather! I'm so happy to see you! Wait a minute. Weren't you at your house sick with the few?" I looked at her confused.

"The flu, Lindsay!" Bess exclaimed.

"I'm not sick, duh. I used that lame excuse to skip out on the punishment that Dr. Maple would have given me if that lame-o trio turn in any evidence." Heather explained rolling her eyes at 'trio'.

"How did you get out of that?" Becky questioned.

"Simple. I 'borrrowed' this little gadget one of the computer geeks were testing and used it to change my voice to my mom saying that I was resting at home with the flu," she told us holding a little thingy with colorful little buttons on it. "Then, I used it to change to Ms. Mulberry's voice making Goth girl, Goody Two Shoes, and Malibu Tomboy run for their lives. It was so fun watching those losers run away with fear on their faces, especially from me."

I watched her put that thingy in her pocket until she turned to both me and Bertha with a serious expression on her face.

"So, tell me what happened in class today, girls." she said looking at both me and Bernice.

**Courtney POV**

Gwen, Bridgette, and I were sitting in the cafeteria staring at the 'so-called' food Chef served us. It was nothing but a pile of ugly, slimy, gross, foul-smelling green sludge! I refuse to eat it! I won't stand eating this disgusting filth as food! Who in the world can eat this anyway?! I mean seriously! Even Owen couldn't eat this slop!

"There is no way I'm eating this." I said picking at the moving goo with my fork.

"Why's that?" Bridgette questioned.

"Can't you see, Bridgette? This is the slop that they would serve in jail or prison to criminals like Duncan! We're innocent teenagers who are trying to get our best education! Not to eat this forsaken mess!"

"She's right. Besides, I think my food moved." Gwen said pointing at her food, which was moving off the table and onto the floor.

"Eww." Bridgette cringed.

We watched the 'food' slid all over the floor until it came onto the next table where Justin was showing off his abs with Katie and Sadie all over him.

"Isn't he cute, Sadie?" Katie cooed.

"He's not just cute, Katie. I think he's hot!" Sadie exclaimed happily.

"Oh my gosh, I was just thinking that too!" Katie agreed.

Katie and Sadie kept praising and flirting with Justin, who wasn't even listening at all and was WAY interested in his image, until Sadie looked at her feet annoyed.

"Katie, could you please touching my leg?" Sadie asked looking a little annoyed.

"I didn't touch your leg, Sadie." Katie replied confused.

"Well, then who did?"

"I don't know. Why? You're saying it was me?"

"Uh, yeah! Only, you, Justin, and I are sitting at this table A-L-O-N-E! Alone! And I know it wasn't Justin who did it either! Besides, you have that touching habit you always do since we were little."

"When did I ever have a touching problem?!"

"For a very long time, Katie! Remember our double date with John and Kevin, you kept touching my foot under the table while we were eating! Then at the movies, you kept touching my arm! After that, you still kept touching my shoulder before I left for home! Seriously if you couldn't stop touching me for a moment, you would have gone crazy."

"Crazy?! Yeah right! You're just saying because your jealous that I'm prettier than you!"

Sadie gasped loudly at that, "I can't believe it! I knew you would say that, but at least I don't a touching habit like you!"

"Oh! We're not BFFFLs anymore, Sadie!"

"Fine!"

They turned their backs totally ignoring each other while Justin didn't listen and kept looking at himself in a mirror. It was then Katie felt something touching her feet and saw the moving goo rubbing against her feet.

"AAAAAHHH!!! WHAT IS THAT?! GET IT OFF!!!" She screamed picking up her leg with the goo and tried to wave it off.

"Hang on, Katie!" Sadie heroically cried out and smacked the goo away with her hand.

The slop slammed to the floor with a flop and quickly slithered away from them under another table. Katie turned towards Sadie shocked and was starting to say.

"Sadie, you saved my life."

"It was nothing, Katie."

"I know, but if it was on my foot any longer. I would have ruined my shoes!" She pointed at her pink wedge shoes.

"I know! It was so gross! I would have completely destoryed your cute shoes!"

"I'm sorry I said that I was prettier than you, Sadie! I think you're way prettier than me!"

"You mean it? I'm sorry too, Katie! And I'm sorry about your touching habit as well!"

"Really? Sadie?" Katie became teary-eyed.

"Katie?" Sadie became teary-eyed as well.

"BFFFLs?"

"BFFFLs!"

They let out a girlish laugh and hugged each other while they danced around in circles. They passed by our table twirling while Gwen rolled her eyes at the double.

"Why am I not surprised."

**Duncan POV**

The guys and I were looking for the big softie giant known as DJ all over the school. Trent was looking in the library, Geoff was looking in the Gym, and I was looking for the big guy in hallways.

"Hi, Big Guy! Where are you?" I called out looking around.

I looked in the closets, the classrooms through the windows on the doors, and the weight room. I couldn't find him! Where could he be?

"Trent, find anything?" I talked to a black walkie-talkie I had in my hand.

"Nothing, he's not in the library and no one saw him around." Trent's voice spoke through the walkie-talkie.

"Keep looking." I turned the dial and pressed the talk button, "Geoff, you there?"

"Look and clear, dude." Geoff spoke.

"Did you find DJ yet?"

"Not yet, dude. I can't find him!"

"Fine, keep looking." I turned off the walkie-talkie.

I kept on walking and searching for DJ until I came to the last room in the entire school buildin: the Counseling Room. I walked up to the door and heard someone inside talking to someone else. I didn't even bother knocking, so I opened the door and went inside. There was DJ sitting in a chair shivering in fright with Bunny sitting in his hand while LeShawna was patting his shoulder comforting him.

"It was so slithery and slimy! I didn't know what to do." DJ said petting Bunny softly.

"I know what you're feeling, sugar, but you shouldn't let your fear of snakes take the best of you or you'll never overcome them." LeShawna said still patting his shoulder.

I can't take this mushy scene and decided to butt in before I start to regret it.

"There you are, DJ! Why the hell did you run off like that?! All this fuss over a small snake!" I stepped up to them pointing a finger at him.

"Why don't you cool it, White Boy! I'm in the middle of counseling here! Wait your turn in the back." LeShawna interfered standing between us.

"There's no way in hell I'm in need of counseling!"

"Fine, then. You know this is also a Confessional as well. So if you want to confess your sins right now, then go away."

I had enough of her wanting to 'help' me, even if I don't need her help at all!

"That's it, I'm so out of here. DJ, let's go. Now."

"Okay."

He followed me from behind still holding Bunny in his hand. LeShawna watched him pass her before she waved goodbye and called out to him.

"See ya, my Brother! Remember, I'm also here after school on the weekdays from two to four. Stop on by if you want to!"

I closed the door behind us not wanting to hear her voice again. I let out a big relieved sigh before we started to walk away.

"Finally, we're out." I pulled out my walkie-talkie again and spoke, "Trent, Geoff, I've found DJ. Meet us in the cafeteria to grab some grub before classes start."

I turned it off and we continued walking down the hallways towards the cafeteria.

"Sorry about worrying you guys. I guess my fear of snakes really got to me today." DJ said looking guility.

"Don't worry about it, man. We have fears ourselves that we get scared as well."

"What's your fear, Duncan?" DJ asked curiously.

I looked all around the hallway seeing no one in sight, but me and the big guy. I hope no one would hear what I would say to DJ or that he tell the guys or someone else, but I knew that I would make him pay dearly if he did.

"Fine, but you tell no one I am about to tell you or you're gonna get it! Got it?" I threatened him.

"Deal." He nodded crossing a X over his heart.

"Fine." I took a huge breath, "My biggest fear is Celine Dion music store standees."

"....Really?" he asked unsure of what he heard of.

"Really." I felt like my shoulders were less heavy after telling my deepest, darkest secret to one of my buds.

"Wow, a fear of inanimate objects over a famous celebrity. Hilarious." Noah sarcastically remarked passing by us carrying his books.

Ah, Crap! He heard my freaking secret! If I let him go, he'll tell the WHOLE school about it and even tell Courtney! There's one thing I have to do to avoid the unbearable humilation I would have to suffer.

"Get back here, you dork!" I shouted angrily chasing after the little 'know-it-all' ready to beat the living snot out of him with DJ trying to stop me.

TBC

* * *

Thanks for reading and I'll update soon!


	6. Special: Naughty or Nice

Hello! I have now updated a Christmas Special for my story since today's Christmas! I'm ready to open my presents! Plus, here's my present to you! Merry Christmas!

* * *

**Bridgette POV**

It was the night of Christmas Eve and Gwen and I were sleeping over at Courtney's house while her mother, a lawyer, went to a Christmas party at one of her partner's house. It was snowing outside, the carollers were singing, the neighbors were partying, and the kids were playing in the snow. We were sitting on the floor in her room sipping hot chocolate and eating marshmallows. It felt good to spend Christmas with friends, especially friends who've been with you since you were little.

"This is great. Spending time with friends on Christmas Eve." I started to say sipping my hot chocolate.

"It's a good thing that your mother allowed us to sleep over, Courtney. My house is so filled with annoying relatives that only gripe about who gets to take a bathroom break first." Gwen stated eating a chocolate chip.

"At least you got relatives who come to your house to spend the holidays with you. My mom's family live in Yukon and couldn't afford fly over here, even though their successful doctors." Courtney replied smoothing her hair back.

**Duncan POV**

Me and the guys were up on Courtney's roof with a big red sleigh I stole from Harold's front yard. It was freezing out here and it took a while for us to carry that big old sleigh up on the roof of Princess's. Plus, we had to wear these costumes gave them.

"Dude, how come your Santa while Geoff and I are your elves and DJ's a deer." Trent asked fingering at his green and red elf costume he was wearing.

"Because I got the costumes, so I get to play Santa." I replied fixing my 'beard' and tightened the belt.

"Um why are we on top of Courtney's house dressed like this and having a sleigh up here?" Geoff questioned confused

"I thought that Princess here would like to have a nice visit from the jolly, fun-loving Santa himself along with his elf sidekicks and a deer."

"That's it?" Trent raised his eyebrow.

"No. While we visit her, I will get her to kiss me, then you take a picture with this camera," I threw my digital black camera to him as I watched him catch it, "After that, we get out quick, pack up the sleigh and head home before she calls the police on us."

"Hey, dude, what do we get while you get to kiss Courtney tonight, bro?" Geoff questioned.

"Bridgette and Gwen are in her room having a sleep-over, so you two get to be with them while I get Princess." I explained.

"What? Bridgette's here? Let's do it!" Geoff perked up when he heard Bridgette was inside.

"If Gwen is with Courtney and Bridgette, then I'm in too." Trent smiled.

"What about you, Big Guy?" I turned to DJ, who was dressed as a reindeer and petting Bunny.

"I'm in, man."

"Good, we'll need a big sack filled with presents, confetti, and a better belt than this." I fingered the old belt around my hips. "Leave the sleigh and let's go to my house for the stuff now."

The guys agreed with me as we got off the roof quietly and headed towards my house to get the supplies. My house wasn't really far away from Princess's and it was much closer than the other guys' houses.

**Normal POV**

Up on the roof of Courtney's house, a big red decorated sleigh with a pack of flying reindeer landed on the roof carefully before they completely stopped. After they stopped, a man with a white beard and a big belly jumped out of the sleigh with a huge sack over his shoulder. He looked around the sleigh seeing if anyone was there, but saw another sleigh parked on the other side of the roof. He scratched his head in confusion before he shrugged it off, went towards the chimney, and jumped inside heading towards the fireplace.

**Gwen POV**

We were just casually talking about school and music until we heard a huge thump up on the roof. I watched my best friends jump from the noise while I looked around bored.

"What was that?" Courtney questioned looking a little scared.

"It sounds like it's coming from the roof." I said pointing up towards the roof.

"Do you think it's Santa?" Bridgette questioned hopefully.

"Oh goody! Santa came crashing on the roof delivering us gifts, especially when it's only nine o' clock at night!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

We didn't do anything since they were both frightened until Courtney hesitantly stood up from the floor and headed towards the door.

"I'm going to check it out."

"Are you sure you want to be alone?" Bridgette asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. I'm a CIT! We're trained not to fear by anyone or anything." she reassured her with a smile before she left.

"Well, there she goes. Now, where did those cookies go?"

"Gwen!"

"I was joking. Come on, let's follow Miss CIT and make sure she doesn't get hurt." I suggested walking out of the room with Bridgette following me from behind.

We were out in the hallways hearing the creaks of the wooden floor under our feet while we descended the creaky wooden stairs. We went into the big living room that had a large elegant fireplace with a roaring fire, a fancy mat, tall red chairs, some bookcases filled with law stuff here and there, and of course, the big decorated Christmas tree. We saw Courtney holding a lit flashlight eyeing everything suspicious while we stood in the doorway.

"Courtney, did you find out what caused it?" I asked stepping up to her.

"No, I checked all the rooms in the house and there was nothing suspicious, but I haven't checked the roof yet." she replied turning off the flashlight.

After she said that, the fire in the fireplace vanished leaving the living room really dark. Bridgette clung to my arm nervously while Courtney turned on her flashlight and shone it on us again.

"What just happened?" Bridgette asked a little scared.

"I have no idea." I replied.

Then, we heard a mysterious jingling bell-like sound and looked to see a big fat guy in red and white magically appeared out of the fireplace. There's something you don't see everyday. He carried a huge sack on his shoulder and looked red in the face. He set the sack down and mysteriously made the colorful presents appear around the tree and eight stockings on the mantle. But wait. Courtney and her mother live here and there's eight stockings hung on the fireplace mantle?

"Oh my gosh, it's Santa Claus!" Bridgette gasped amazed.

"And I thought it was the Easter Bunny." I remarked sarcastically.

"I doubt that this is really Santa Claus. I bet it's Duncan in disguise, probably to prank me making me think, 'Oh, Santa Claus is here! He's really, really here!' Yeah, right! I'll show him!" Courtney ranted stepping up to the big guy in red and abruptly turned him around.

"This is going to be good."

"Okay, Duncan, I know you disguised as Santa Claus just so you could play a prank on me. Give it up!" Courtney exclaimed shoving a finger into his chest.

"Ho, ho, ho?" He questioned confused rubbing his head.

"Don't 'ho, ho, ho?' me, Duncan! Take this ridiculous disguise and get out before I call the police!" she threatened grabbing his collar with both hands and leaned her head with an intimating glare.

"Ho, ho?" it scratched it head befuddled at what she's talking about.

Just then, we heard someone falling down the chimney screaming and crashing into the pile of burnt logs sweeping up soot. We and 'Red' were coughing up the soot in our throats as we tried to see who came down the chimney.

"Now what?" I heard Courtney mutter sounding really annoyed.

**Courtney POV**

Not only I have to deal with Duncan here, but these intruders that are still coming! I released my hold on Duncan, turned to the fireplace, and saw four guys: one dressed as a reindeer, two dressed as elves, and one dressed as Santa Claus. What are with these weirdos dressed as Santa Claus for? I watched them get out of my fireplace all covered in soot until they wiped the dust off of their clothes.

"Geoff?" Bridgette questioned.

"Trent?" Gwen asked.

"Duncan? DJ?"

They suddenly stopped what they were doing and realized that they were caught red-handed, but that didn't stop Duncan, who stepped to me with a small smirk.

"Hi, Princess." Duncan greeted flirtatiously.

"What are you doing in my house, Duncan? And why are you dressed as Santa Claus?"

"Coming to see if you've been good this year, Sweetheart." he winked at me.

"Your such a pig."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Trent and Gwen with each other, Bridgette and Geoff together, and DJ sitting on a chair feeding Bunny a carrot. I couldn't help, but listen to what they're saying.

Gwen looked up and down at Trent inspecting his elf clothes while Trent stood there all nervous.

"Um, don't you like the elf clothes, Gwen?" he asked sounding way shyer than normal.

"No, but these elf clothes are making you cute to me now." she said smiling at him with a small smile.

"Hi, Bridge!" Geoff greeted happily.

"Hi, Geoff."

"....so....um..." he started trying to say something, but he was too nervous to even say it, "...So Bridge, have you been naughty or nice?"

Bridgette's eyes widened a bit realizing he was flirting with her before she let out a warm smile and leaned closer.

"Well, I've been nice all year long, but I love to naughty sometimes." She gave him a wink.

"Really?! I mean...that's great, Bridge."

After I heard the girls start talking to the guys, then I realized something. If Duncan was here, then who's the guy who came down the chimney?! I looked around searching for this person and I saw that he wasn't in sight. I looked at the coffee table near me and saw the tray that had the gingerbread cookies and a glass of milk was empty with crumbs. Was it really Santa that I thought was Duncan? And I threatened him! If my mom heard that I threatened the real Santa Claus, she would either kill me or take all of my presents away!

"Something wrong, Princess?" I heard Duncan ask me sounding worried.

"Nothing," I turned back to him and saw the presents around the tree and in the stockings as well with my eyes widened in excitement, "Look presents!"

"Where?!" Bridgette shouted anxiously.

It was then that everyone went over to either the Christmas tree or the fireplace to get their presents and start to unwrap them. I found a big, big present with mistletoe wrapping paper on it and a big red bow. I quickly tore it off and I let out a small gasp. Duncan was too curious and went over besides me.

"What did you get?"

"I got...," I held out the large book in front of him, "'The Law Technique and Strategy Book'! I've finally got it! Now, I can work up to be in my career."

"Why have a book with you to be what you want to be when you got me?" he said getting closer to me.

"Stay away, Duncan."

"I got a new surfboard!" Bridgette exclaimed holding out a pink and black surfboard that hid from behind the tree.

"I got a voodoo of Heather! I wonder how it works?" she held up a stitched up doll of Heather, took a pencil, and stabbed it in the left leg.

_Meanwhile at Heather's house_

"So, I was like telling you that I broke up with Drake. I mean why should I stay with him? I dated him just to get under Christy's skin and make her suffer with jealously." Heather was on the phone with Lindsay in her room while she was dressed in her tutu readying for her recital.

"So when school comes, tell everyone that-. AAAAAHHHHH!!!!" She felt a huge pain in her left leg and fell to the floor screaming.

The pink phone dropped to the floor and Lindsay was saying, "Heather, you there? Are you in pain? Should I call...what was it...311 or something?"

_Back at Courtney's house_

"I got a new guitar with music!" Trent picked up a black guitar.

"I got a skateboard, dude!" Geoff rode his blue skateboard with flames on it.

"I got a bike and Bunny got carrots." DJ said sitting on his brown bike with Bunny sitting in the front basket eating carrots.

"What did you get, Duncan?" Trent asked.

"Let me see..." He started to say digging into his stocking searching. "What the-?!"

He turned the sock upside down and a huge pile of black coal came falling down making the floor dirty and black. The pile was so big, it was almost to my knees. Then, we saw a small note float from the stocking to the pile as Duncan picked the note up.

"What does it say?" Geoff questioned.

"It says, 'Dear Duncan, I noticed that you've been very naughty all year long with your pranks. That is why you got a big pile of coal that represents that you've been naughty, but there is one present that you've earned for and its' standing right in front of you.'" He read to us out loud.

After he read it, he closed it up and looked up at me with smirk.

"What?"

"You're so my present. I have to say, this is the best present I've ever have."

My face turned hot and I started to blush, "What?! I doubt that I'm YOUR present, you here?"

"So, ready to give me a kiss?" he asked leaning forward a little.

"A kiss?"

"Yeah, Santa's orders." he said waving the note in front of me.

"There's no way I'm giving you a kiss, Duncan! Never!"

He took my hand and dragged me to the doorway of the living room with the others watching until he stopped and turned me around slowly.

"What are you doing, Duncan?"

"Look up."

I looked up to see the mistletoe hanging on the arch above our heads. Why did mom have to decorated the house with mistletoe as well? I didn't even want to kiss him, but I'm under the mistletoe now and I can't run away. It was then I took his face into my hands and planted a big kiss on his lips with my eyes closed. I can hear Bridgette and Gwen saying 'aww's' and Trent, DJ, and Geoff give each other high fives. Boys. I broke off the kiss and watched him looked dazed and ecstatic. I giggled softly as Duncan returned to his 'normal' state.

"See? I knew you have the hots for me." he said.

"But you're still not my type." I added in.

"Don't forget us!" Bridgette said dragging Geoff over next to us and fiercely kissed under the mistletoe.

"Us too." Gwen said leading Trent over and calmly kissed him instead.

"Well, this happened to an eventful Christmas I've ever seen." DJ said not believing in seeing that all three of his buds got kissed by a girl, especially Duncan.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

* * *

That's the end of my special. Hope you have a Merry Christmas to you all!


	7. Chapter 6

Hello! Sorry for the long wait with school, work, and stuff, but I uploaded my chapter and enjoy yourselves!

* * *

**Trent POV**

Geoff and I were walking in the hallway heading towards the cafeteria, where Duncan told us to meet them at. The hallways were quiet because everyone else was at the cafeteria eating while we were trying to find DJ. Everything was calm and quiet until Noah was running around corner carrying his books with a feared expression on his face.

"Is that Noah?" Geoff questioned confused.

"I think it is. Hey Noah, what's-?" I tried to talk to him.

"Out of my way, sociopath on the loose!" he said rushing past the both of us before Geoff grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Sociopath? What's a sociopath, dude?" Geoff questioned letting go of his shirt.

Noah brushed the dirt off his back while giving Geoff an annoyed glance.

"A sociopath-(noun) is a person, as a psychopathic personality, whose behavior is antisocial and who lacks a sense of moral responsibility or social conscience." Noah quoted using "air fingers".

"Okay, but who's the sociopath you're talking about?" I asked wondering who he's talking about.

Then, we heard someone running around the corner as we turned to look and saw Duncan running towards us looking VERY angry.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU, NOAH!!" he yelled.

"I'm so out of here!!" Noah exclaimed nervously leaving us behind and heading towards who knows where.

Now it's up to Geoff and I to calm Duncan down before he ends up getting kicked out of school or going to prison for attempted murder. All I know is that it takes a lot of people to hold down Duncan. Believe me, I know. Then, we saw DJ chasing after Duncan frantically trying to stop him.

"Hey, DJ!" Geoff called out.

"Guys, Duncan is going nuts! We got to stop him quick!" he shouted out while still chasing Duncan.

"Okay! Geoff, we'll both ambush Duncan along with DJ and immobilize him until he cools down. Got it?" I explained my plan.

"Cool."

So, we both hid behind the soda machines as we hear Duncan and DJ coming towards us. When I counted to three, we both jumped out from behind and pounced on him. Man, Duncan was a lot stronger than Geoff and I combined! But hey, what can you expect from a guy who came out of juvie? He punched us in our guts while we were trying to hold him down. We were still trying until DJ caught up with us and put his arms behind his back forcibly. We stood up from the floor rubbing our sore stomachs while we watched Duncan try to resist and escape DJ's grip. Then a few seconds later, he finally calmed down enough as DJ let go of his arms. We all watched Duncan stand up calmly and dusted himself off.

"What happened?" he asked confused.

"You went berserk, dude!" Geoff replied.

"You tried to kill Noah!" DJ added in.

"And you beat both of us up!" I butted in still rubbing my sore guts.

"Well if you could lift a couple of weights, Elvis, then you wouldn't have any problems with me." Duncan crossed his arms over his chest.

**Gwen POV**

The bell ended! School is finally over! I was starting to die of boredom in Mr. Freewill's Candian History class. So what I was saying, Courtney, Bridgette, and I ran out of the school building dodging past kids and moving through crowds just trying to go home. When we pushed past the crowd and stood in front of the school, I saw Trent sitting on a black motorcycle looking at me with a big smile. I felt my checks on fire while I heard Courtney and Bridgette giggling behind me.

"Hey, Gwen! Ready to go to the museum?" he called out smiling.

It was then that I remembered that I was supposed to go to Bridgette's house to hang out with the girls today! Oh boy, did I forget!

"Sure, just hold on for a second." I called back to him before I turned to my friends with a sorry face on.

"Sorry, but I kinda forgot about our 'hanging out time' today."

"Don't worry about it, Gwen. Just go on your 'date' with Trent and tell us the details tonight." Courtney said waving it off with a smile.

"It's NOT a date, Courtney!"

"Yes, it is! If a boy and a girl are going out somewhere alone, then that means it's a date." Courtney said waving her finger at me.

"Can you believe it, Courtney? Gwen, our little girl, is becoming a woman." Bridgette dramatically shed a tear and pretended to wipe it away.

"Oh, I know. How the years go by so fast." Courtney added putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, okay! Enough! You're embarrasing! Look, I got to go. See you at school!"

I started to walk towards Trent and his motorcycle when I heard everyone, who was still standing around start whispering to each other.

"Who's that weird emo girl? And why is he hanging around with Trent, one of the popular kids?"

"Why is that man hanging around that chick? I mean doesn't her kind do sacrifices on animals or something?"

"Trent could do a LOT better, like me."

"Isn't that the same girl who hangs around Bridgette and Courtney? Man, I feel sorry for them."

"She's so flat-chested! I mean seriously why her?"

"See that weird goth girl! She forced Trent into dating her just so she could feel 'special' and ride up the popularity chain. What a total loser."

Usually, I didn't care what people think of me or whatever, but they're talking about me and Trent. And I didn't want this guy to lose his popularity because of him liking and dating me. Yeah, I could be mostly cold-hearted, but I'm still kind...a little. When I finally reached him, I sat behind him with my books in my lap and put my hands on his waist. He glanced back at me with a smile.

"Don't get those guys to you, Gwen. To me, you are better than any girl I know."

I didn't know either to melt or smile at what he just said, yet I chose to give him a smile instead. He is so caring and better than the arrogant jerks I know! After he said that, he started up his hog and we started to ride towards the art museum for our little 'date'.

**Courtney POV**

It was so nice seeing Gwen happy with Trent. I known her my entire life and I haven't seen her smile like that before. I could tell that Trent is truely a special guy to make her smile.

"Well, there goes Gwen on her date. Want to eat at the 'Surf Shack'?" I suggested.

"Sure. As long as I get a veggi burger." Bridgette agreed with a nod.

It was then a pair of arms came out of nowhere and hugged around our shoulders while we looked to see who it was. It was that no good deliquent Duncan smirking at us!

"So going to the 'Surf Shack' huh? I'm starved." he said still hugging us.

My reaction took over and I kneed him in the groin with my five-inched wedged shoes. He had a painful look on his face before he let go of us and kneeled on the ground moaning. Then I could see Geoff and DJ coming up from behind and Bridgette looking a little happier at seeing Geoff coming. I'll tease her after this for sure.

"Hey, Bridge! Court! What's up?" He greeted us before he saw Duncan on the ground, "Duncan, dude, why are you on the floor?"

Duncan gave him an angry glare before he muttered out pained, "Just stop standing there and help me up!"

We watched the boys help Duncan stand up before he recovered his position and became that arrogant self I hate so much. He came walking over to me before he started to pathetically flirt with me.

"So Courtney, want to see 'Bloodbath 4: The Mansion of Gore' with me?"

"In your dreams, Duncan! Like I want to be seen with you of all people!" I retorted back.

"You know you want me, babe?"

"Get lost, jerk!"

"Courtney, aren't we going to the 'Surf Shack?" Bridgette saved me from this neanderthal.

"Right, let's go before we have to go home."

"Do you mind if we tag along with you, girls?" Geoff asked hoping to be near Bridgette more.

"Sure, why not!" Bridgette answered cheerily.

"Great!" Bridgette, Geoff, and DJ left towards the 'Surf Shack' leaving me to this overbearing orge!

"Looks like we have a date." Duncan said holding on to my arm smirking.

"Dream on, Duncan."

* * *

That's it! I'm going to write another chapter soon!


	8. Chapter 7

Hey, everyone! Sorry for the long wait! I was trying to study for exams and work at my job that I was so busy! Anyway, here's the chapter and I made it extra long for my long abscene. Thanks and see ya!

* * *

**Gwen POV**

As Trent said, we went to the new art museum that opened near the school and was walking around in the hallway. We looked at each painting done by a famous and unique artists until we went into the sculptures section. There was barely any people in here other than the staff and the guards, so that made it easier for us to look around without gawking people staring at you. While we were looking around, Trent spoke up.

"So, how long have you, Courtney, and Bridgette been friends?"

"We've been friends since we were in kindergarten. There was this bully, Craig Fowler, in our class that always fight with the boys and pick on the girls. I remember that Craig was picking on Bridgette for being so 'girly' and Courtney stepped up to defend her calling him a 'over-sized knucklehead with low intelligence of a bug'. It was then that he began to fight with her until I interfered and fought along with Courtney. Bridgette joined in and the fight was over with Craig running away crying with his tail between his legs. After that, he never picked on us again and we've been best friends since then."

"Wow. You must be really tough to beat up that bully."

"Yeah. I was wondering. How did you and the guys become friends?"

"Well, it didn't start at an early age like you and the girls, but it did start when we were in middle school. I was having a problem with some guy that really disliked me. His name was John Bendwood and he apparently didn't like me because his girlfriend, Julia Redheart, was hanging around with me listening to my songs. So, he started to leave threat letters, told everyone that I am a girl who had a sex change, and destroyed my locker along with my books."

"That's terrible! Did you tell someone?"

"I did, but no one listened to me. Not the teachers, not even my parents. It continued on until he confronted me in the hallway in front of everybody. He smacked me around like I'm some kind of toy until Duncan showed and started threatening him with words and a switchblade."

"A switchblade?!"

"Yeah. Then Geoff showed and tried to reason with John, but that jerk didn't listen to him and punched Geoff in the face. When he did that, DJ, who was the watching, went to John and punched him into unconsciousness with one blow! After that, John was suspended for assault and was sent to the hospital for a broken jaw and the guys and I became best friends since."

"That's really amazing, Trent. I couldn't imagine DJ throwing a punch at anyone because he doesn't like to fight."

"Yeah, but once you hit his best friend, he'll punch you right back."

"You're right. Hey, it's getting pretty dark. Do you want to go get some ice cream?" I suggested.

"Sure, my treat."

"Great." I said walking hand to hand with Trent out of the museum and heading to 'Frosty Treats'.

**Courtney POV**

Bridgette and I are at the Surf Shack right off the beach with Geoff, DJ, and that barbaric neanderthal, Duncan. Bridgette was having a great time talking to Geoff and DJ while I got stuck with the moron and his pathetic flirting!

"Duncan, why don't you do me a favor and fly to Japan!" I yelled interrupting his 'flirting'.

"I will if you would come with me, my Hime." he winked at me.

"Like I would go with you, orge!"

"Come on, babe! You know you like me. Everybody knows you like me, so admit it." he leaned closer making me uncomfortable.

"Yeah right, like everybody thinks I like you." I scoffed rolling my eyes.

"We'll just see." he moved around and called out, "Hey Geoff! DJ! Does Courtney love me or not?"

"She loves you, dude!" Geoff answered giving him a thumbs-up.

"She digs you to the ground, man!" DJ responded giving him a thumbs-up as well.

"You see!" Duncan exclaimed proud of himself.

"That's because they're your friends!" I pointed out annoyed out of my mind until I called out to my true friend, "Bridgette!"

"Yes, Courtney?" she questioned looking around Geoff.

"Do I love Duncan?"

"No, you don't."

"See!" I shoved my finger in his surprised face.

"She's your friend!" Duncan retorted back with my excuse.

"Until later." I heard Bridgette whisper to the boys before giggling with them.

"I heard that!" I shouted seeing Duncan give off his infamous smirk that I hate the most.

**Bridgette POV**

Courtney was having a full-time argument with Duncan as usual while I got to hang around with Geoff and DJ today. Gwen was off on her date with Trent and promised to give us the juice about that particular 'date', but I was here with Courtney and three friends of Trent. I was eating my Veggie Burger while Geoff ordered a rib-eye steak with jumbo fries and DJ had an Italian sub with carrots on the side for Bunny. I watched them have an eating contest and Geoff won by default because Bunny couldn't eat his carrots faster. I still listened to Duncan and Courtney argue until Geoff spoke up.

"You know. I wonder what Duncan and Courtney's kids look like."

"Me too. I think that the boy would have mocha color on the skin like Courtney and have a green Mohawk like Duncan." DJ added.

"But who's eye color would he have?" Geoff questioned.

"I say Duncan's."

I imagined a 7 year old boy having Courtney's mocha skin color with with Duncan's green Mohawk and his blue eyes. Then, I imagined him in a formal wear like a tuxedo since Courtney told me that she doesn't want her kids to dress like a caveman. After I see the kid did Duncan's famous smirk, I started to giggle and before long I busted out laughing causing everyone to look at me (Courtney, Duncan, Geoff, DJ, and the owner). And before long, Geoff and DJ joined in I guess imaging the same boy I was thinking of.

"What's so funny?" Courtney demanded irritated.

"We were just imaging what your little dude would be like." Geoff replied still chuckling from the image.

"My little what?!" she cried out.

"Your child, Courtney. Well, you and Duncan's child." I explained trying to stop the giggling.

"You see, Courtney. They even think that someday we'll be wed and have a great child together." Duncan added making her agitated to the extreme.

"I would be thrown off the First Canadian Place building, thrown into a pool of hungry alligators and sharks, have hot wax poured on me, ran over by 5,000 cars, mauled by vicious lions, lit in flames, and electracuted on the electric chair than marry and have a child with Duncan!" Courtney screamed upset pointing at the still smirking Duncan.

I wondered how he can still be so calm after all the insults and rejections she thrown at him. If it was with any other guy, they would be crying and running away back home. I think Duncan is a good choice for Courtney. Someday, he would help unleash the bad girl that is trapped within her.

**Trent POV**

Gwen and I were at 'Frosty Treats' enjoying our chocolate ice cream cones while watching some kids play in the playground nearby. There was less kids coming here than usual. I guess because they went to the mall and stuff.

"So Trent, are you ready for Geoff's party? You know with the band and all?" Gwen asked licking her ice cream cone.

"Yeah, we're all set! All we got to do is perform and it'll be a piece of cake! By the way, does Bridgette and Courtney want to go backstage with you."

"Well, Bridgette will be more than happy to go backstage with Geoff, but Courtney....I don't think so. She probably wouldn't go anywhere near Duncan or be with him." she replied holding her cone.

"That won't hurt him. He's as tough as diamond."

"I know...So, who do you like, what's your dislikes, what's your favorite color, and what do you want to do in the future?" she asked.

"I like you, Geoff, Duncan, DJ, Bridgette, and Courtney, I hate my father trying to make me an accountant and mimes, my favorite color is green, and I want to own a motorcycle business. You?"

"Well, I like you, Bridgette, Courtney, and the guys, I hate following new trends like everyone else, my favorite color is blue, and I want to go to an art school and become an artist."

"Cool. With those sketches of yours, you are already an artist." I gave her one of my smiles.

"Thanks Trent." she said blushing a little red.

"My, my, look what the cat dragged in from the sewer pipes?" I heard someone said coming towards us.

"Heather." Gwen whispered angrily glaring at the School's Queen Bee.

"Aw! Heather! Don't they look cute together?" Lindsay awed at us adoringly.

"No way, Lindsay! That goth girl looks like Beth's teeth after she finished eating spinach and broccoli." Heather laughed at her little 'lame' joke.

Heather and Lindsay were walking towards us until they both stopped and looked at us. Heather was narrowing her eyes down at Gwen while Lindsay happily waved at me and Gwen.

"What are you doing here, Heather? Aren't you supposed to be at home like the story you lied to Dr. Maple?"

"I recovered quickly and was out of bed in no time." Heather scoffed rolling her eyes at her.

"Yeah, right. More like telling lies to principal, so your dear parents won't hear that their daughter was faking an injury by hitting herself in the face like the desperate person she is."

"Well at least my parents have well-paying jobs while your mother has a job of lying on her back for strange men and gave birth to freaks like you and your brother."

Gwen's eyes narrowed even more and I could feel the anger coming off of her really badly.

"What did you say?" she growled angrily.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve there? I'm sorry. I meant to say that your mother is really stupid for fooling around with the guys around the corner and having to went through pregnancy to give life to a bitch like you and a bastard child like your brother."

Lindsay looked shocked at what Heather said while I couldn't believe that the girl Justin was dating said those awful things to Gwen. I looked at Gwen and saw that she was turning red and her eyes were red!

"You...bitch!" she shouted throwing her ice cream cone at her.

The ice cream hit Heather on the face while the cone smacked her on the forehead leaving a tiny bruise that I couldn't see. Lindsay gasped and stepped back as Heather was trying to wipe the messy cream away.

"You'll pay for that, goth girl!" she exclaimed embarrased before she ran away with Lindsay trailing behind her.

Gwen was quickly calming down once Heather left and I threw my empty cone away and walked over to her.

"Are you okay, Gwen?" I asked worriedly.

She gave a huge sigh, "I'm fine. I just need to cool off for a while."

"That's good....do you want to go to a movie tonight?" I asked hoping that little 'scene' didn't affect our date already.

"Well...no, I need to be at home and help with my Mom. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Later."

"See ya, Gwen."

She started to walk down the street heading home like I went to my motorcycle and started it up before I went back home getting ready to bombarded by questions from the Friend Police.

**Gwen POV**

It was night at eight-thirty I think and I already helped my mom put the dishes away and played a bit with my brother before I went into my room and started to call up Courtney. I listened to the phone ring on the other line until I heard Courtney pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Courtney. It's Gwen."

"Hi, Gwen! How did the date with Trent go? I want to hear everything."

"It went horrible."

I heard Courtney gasp before she said, "Hold on. I'll have Bridgette on the other line."

I waited for Courtney to call up Bridgette until I heard Bridgette answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Bridgette!" Courtney replied.

"Hi, Courtney! How's it going?"

"Good, but Gwen in on the other line going to tell us about the date."

"Really?! Tell us the story, Gwen! Did you hold hands?! Did you hug?! Did he kiss you?!" she said happily.

"A kiss?! On a first date?! No one kisses someone on a first date!" Courtney snorted.

"Some people do." Bridgette muttered.

I started to say, "Trent and I went to that new art museum and checked out the paintings and scupltures there."

"What did you talk about?" Courtney asked curiously.

"About how we became friends."

"And then what happened?" Bridgette questioned curious as well.

"After that, we went to Frost Treats for some ice cream until the big Queen Bee herself came along with Lindsay."

They both gasped at the mention of Heather while Bridgette added, "No way."

"Yeah. She started to insult me and said that while her parents are living in luxury, that my mom spends her days as a hooker just to have cheap thrills and that my brother and I are bastard children."

"What?!?!?!"

"That little witch needs a little lesson in respecting others." Courtney spoke angrily.

"I know, but how?" I said feeling a little down since I can't think of a way to get back at Heather.

"Why don't we think up a plan and meet at school tomorrow?" Bridgette suggested wisely.

"Good idea. We'll meet up at class tomorrow. Bye." Courtney said before she and Bridgette hung up their phones.

I hung up the phone and started to finish one of my sketches in my book thinking of some way to have sweet revenge against Heather.

**Trent POV**

I was at home strumming my guitar thinking of my date I had with Gwen a while ago. Everything was going smoothly until Heather and Lindsay came along and ruined everything at the last minute. I knew that Heather has a crush on me and I didn't think she would go THAT far! I stopped playing my guitar until my black phone that was sitting on my nightstand started to ring. I waited for a couple of rings until I picked up the receiver and said.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Elvis, have come you didn't come to Geoff's house to practice?" Duncan remarked sounding frustrated already.

I looked at my digital clock and found out that it was eight-thirty already. I was 40 minutes late to the band meeting, but I felt so tired and bummed out after my date.

"Sorry, I just got back from my date with Gwen and I feel so down right now." I answered lying on my bed.

"What? She dumped you already?" Duncan questioned humorously.

"No!! She didn't!!!" I yelled into the receiver probably blowing his eardrum out by now.

"Jessh!! Quiet down! I was just kidding! Geoff and DJ are here at my place and I'm putting this thing on speaker."

I listened to him put the receiver back down and click a button before I heard rock music blasting through the speaker and Geoff hooting in the background.

"Hey! Shut that off! Trent's on the phone!" I heard Duncan yell harshly at Geoff and DJ.

I listened to the music shut off before running footsteps were coming closer to the speaker.

"Hello, dude! What's up?" Geoff yelled making me flinch back from his loudness.

"Hey, man. What's happening?" DJ greeted.

"Nothing, I just came back from my date with Gwen."

"Really? Tell us what happened." Geoff said too cheerful despite my depressed mood.

"Okay. We went to the new art museum that just opened recently." I began to say.

"The one near that hardware store?" DJ questioned.

"Yeah, that one. Anyway, we talked about how she met Courtney and Bridgette and how I met you guys until we went to Frosty Treats for some ice cream."

"Then why are you bummed out since your date went well?" Duncan asked.

"Because Heather and Lindsay came along and interrupted our date."

"Ohhhhh." I heard them say in sync.

"What happened next?" Geoff questioned curiously.

"Heather started telling Gwen how her parents are living a rich life while Gwen's mother spent her days on her back for men and gave birth to bastards like her and her brother."

"Damn." Duncan said out loud surprised.

"Harsh, dude." Geoff added shocked.

"I have no problem with Lindsay since she didn't do anything, but Heather got Gwen all riled up and killed my chance to even start a relationship before I did anything."

"You know Heather wants everything her way and that she has a freaking HUGE crush on you since middle school!" Duncan stated the obvious to me.

"Even though she has Justin, the school's hottest boy ever, she's still is into you!" DJ pointed out.

"I know, but I don't know how to avoid Heather if I get another date with Gwen again."

"Just take her to your house or at her house and spend the day there. If Heather comes by or tries to ruin your date, that means she's seriously desperate for you." Duncan answered wisely.

"Or take her to my house and watch us do band practice." Geoff brought up.

"Not a bad idea, but what about the girls?"

"She can come, but Bridgette and Courtney should not come until they see us in action. I got a little suprise for Princess later on." Duncan said evilly.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"He's thinking of singing a song contributed to her in front of everyone!" DJ answered.

"Dude! Courtney will just die once you sing! I can't have a funeral in my house at my party! It'll be too gloomy!" Geoff laughed loudly.

"I wonder what she'll die from the song or Duncan's singing." DJ joked making Geoff laughed hysterically as I started laughing along with Duncan was grumbling and cursing in the background.

"Shut it!!"

I felt better than ever thanks to them.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I'll update soon....I hope.


	9. Chapter 8

Hello! I'm sorry for this LONG update! Here's a longer chapter though! C ya soon!

* * *

**Bridgette POV**

After we got out of class for our second day, the girls and I were walking to Chris's class while trying to cheer Gwen up from her minor depression.

"I can't face Trent after what happened yesterday. He must think that I'm some kind of disgruntled mean girl that loves to yell at people." Gwen sadly sighed hanging her head low.

"Trent knows that you're not like that at all. Only Eva does that." Courtney retorted reading through her report on law.

"I think she means that Trent doesn't think of you like that at all. You were just frustrated at Heather ruining your date with her rude comments and insults. It wasn't your fault. It was Heather's." I assured Gwen with patting her on the shoulder and gave her one of my 'everything's okay' smiles.

Gwen gave us a small smile and said, "Thanks, girls. You're right. Neither of what happened was my fault or Trent's. It was Heather's fault all along."

We arrived at the class door and found Cody standing by the door acting cool and winking at the giggling girls that passed by. I think that he saw Gwen and I saw his eyes and smile widened by a foot.

"Hi, Gwen! Do you want to sit with me during class today? I can you help with your algebra." he asked kindly.

"I'm taking Geometry this year, but thanks for asking." she turned him down and walked on by before he excitedly opened the door for her and let her walk in.

We walked inside to see some kids sitting bored and tired while Duncan and the guys weren't there yet. We took the seats we had yesterday and started to talk.

"So, what should we do to make Heather pay dearly for ruining Gwen's date?" Courtney questioned writing some stuff on her paper.

"What can we do? No matter what we do, Heather will clearly continue to bother Gwen and Trent on their future dates later on." I said telling the whole truth to the girls. Girls used to plan pranks, blackmail, and backstab Heather since middle school, but they all backfired when Heather used their pranks, blackmail, backstabbing tricks on them. Since then, no one dared to go against Heather again.

"Heather is a spoiled arrogant snob that thinks that she can control everything like it's her own world. If we don't do anything and let her continue with her ways, she'll probably make Trent forget Trent and make her life miserable. If we do something, we can keep Trent and Gwen together and make her life miserable without some quick lessons in reality and messing with someone's love life." Courtney explained with the most serious expression on her face I've ever seen.

"What a minute! You're making like I'm married to Trent! We just started dating! I doubt Trent's a guy who would dump a girl like me for a ungrateful brat like Heather." Gwen spoke up interrupting us.

"Think of it, Gwen. Remember David Hope? The guy that you thought the exact same thing with when that slut, Chloe, was trying to make him break up with you?" Courtney said with her eyes narrowed.

"I remember him. What does this have to do with anything?" I asked unsure of where she was getting at before I turned to Gwen when I heard her sigh sadly.

"Yeah, I remember. David was a great guy until Chloe used every dirty trick in the book to make him fall for her. I couldn't believe he dumped me the day before my birthday just so he could be with her!" Gwen angrily remarked.

"Dirty tricks?"

"She emailed him pictures of her naked, left dirty notes in his locker, wore shirts that showed her size A cleavage and bent down to pick imaginary pencils when she's near him, wore skinny mini thongs that easily showed, talked about how great she is in bed, and talked about how Gwen will never satisfy him like she would." Courtney growled stabbing a paper with a sharp pencil.

"She did all of that?! How low!" I gasped shocked.

"Yeah, but recently, I've heard that Chloe is now pregnant with his child and he dropped out of school."

"What is he doing now?"

"Working at Super Burger for minimum wage. I don't know why he can't wait to get into bed until he graduated from high school and college, got a job, and be married before he hit the sheets."

"How could a guy like David end up in a mess like that?"

"I don't know, " Gwen said shaking her head, "but he's an idiot."

**Duncan POV**

The guys and I were by the water fountain talking about the new lyrics I made up for the band yesterday while Guitar-Boy was in 'i'm so sad that i should sulk all day' mode on the bench. That guy has been depressed since he got back from his date with Gwen and has been all day until now. He just keeps blaming himself bout how he messed up the date or offended Gwen when it was Heather that did all of those things! The guy has no backbone, skin, or balls what so ever! Well, it's time for me and my 'reasonable tactics' to begin building some man on Elvis there.

"Trent man, why are you so down, bro? You should be partying like rest of us!" Geoff questioned.

"Are you still sulking about the whole 'messed-up date with Gwen' thing?" I said knowing the obvious answer.

"Yeah." he sadly sighed.

"For God's Sakes, Trent, it's not your fault! It's Heather's fault for insulting Gwen and ruining your chance to step up to the bat!" I yelled at him trying to get it through that thick metal skull of his.

"Duncan's right, man, it's not your fault, so stop beating yourself for it." DJ backed me up with that stupid beady-eyed rabbit in his hand.

"It was my fault for allowing Heather to say those horrible things to Gwen and not having the courage to stand up to her before Gwen did. Now, Gwen hates me."

I scoffed at the last part, "I think you've been watching too many soaps lately, man. It's true that you didn't stand up to her and tell her off, but you didn't think that Heather would show up on especially on your date. It's not like your planning on having Heather calling Gwen a bastard child and leave Gwen with Heather laughing at her like some trash did you?"

"NO!" he answered strongly disagreeably.

"Then what do you feel sorry for?! Stop feeling sorry and take it like a man, man! Next time Heather rolls around, stand up or take Gwen somewhere else away from her! I don't care! Just don't start being overemotional, otherwise, you'll lose Gwen!"

Everything was silent in the hallway until I remembered that everyone went to class already. Trent didn't say a word and left us towards Chris's class looking pensive.

"That sounded harsh, dude." Geoff broke the silence sounding uneasily.

"You think I enjoy playing Father and tell the guy, who's easily scared as a mouse, love advice? I think next time that I should just send him to LeShawna. Let her deal with this counseling mess." I said uncaring cutting my long nails with my pocketknife.

"We got to go! Class just started a minute ago!" DJ realized as we started to run to class.

"If the soap operas are dramatic, this school beats them."

**Courtney POV**

Chris entered in the class wearing the same attire from yesterday while Trent came in first looking like he's seriously thinking and the guys ran insdie breathlessly. Trent sat two desks away from the us while the guys sat with us. I raised my eyebrow at his suspicious behavior until I thought that he was a little down from yesterday's events.

"Okay, class. Before we get started, we have a new dude here from the countryside, Ezekiel."

The door opened to reveal the most dorkiest guy that was wearing tacky clothes and shoes that picking his own nose! EWWW!!

"Dude, that's not cool. Anyway, this guy has been home-schooled since he was born and I'm going to be needing volunteers to show him around before he gets beaten up by the jocks." Chris said looking around for any raising hands.

Harold, who was sitting behind Duncan, sneaked closely behind him with a mischievous smile on his face and quickly pulled Duncan's hand up in the air before he pulled it down and turned around in his face.

"What the hell, you dork?!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Duncan! My man! Since you're the only one who raised their hand, you'll be escorting Ezekiel around after class."

"Ah man!!" Duncan slammed his face on his desk agonizing as I silently snickered.

"Sweet!" Harold cheered happily at his misery.

"You can sit by Justin over there." he pointed to the left side where Justin was looking at his reflection in the compact mirror.

Ezekiel walked over there in his ugly green hoodie and blue hat and sat in the desk front of Justin. Justin glanced at Ezekiel and pushed himself far away from him like he was contagious or something.

"Wow. If Justin moved away from you...that's bad." Chirs commented bluntly watching the interaction, "Okay, dudes, before I start, I have some good news!"

"You're getting married?!"

"No classes?"

"Free food?!"

"No work till summer?"

"You're getting fired?! Yesss!!!"

"You're getting a sex change and call yourself Christina McLean?" Duncan said smirking at Chris's glaring face.

"No, it's neither of those things." Chris said hearing groans and moans from the other students, "but the good news is that we have more rules!"

"More rules?!" Heather exclaimed agitated.

"Yes, more rules. I only had three rules until Dr. Maple decided to include teamwork and other life stuff you'll learn in the future inside the rules for you to follow. Anyway!" Chris started to write all of our names on the board behind him with red erasable marker. "Here's all of your names on this board and I bet you're wondering why their listed in two groups."

"Uh, excuse me, Chris? You got my name misspelled. It's G-E-O-F-F as in Geoff, not J-E-F-F as in Jeff." Geoff interrupted.

"Yeah, you also misspelled my name. You need to add a T and an E at the end." Bridgette spoke up pointing out his error.

Lindsay started to say, "That E between the S and the Y is actually-"

"Forget it!" Chris threw down the marker frustrated at the whole thing, "Look, as I was saying, the reason why your names are divided into two groups is because you're split into two teams." He pointed at the left team, "This team is called the Screaming Goofers," he pointed to the other team, "And this team is called the Killer Preps."

"Killer Preps? Is that the best you can do?" Noah snorted rolling his eyes at the name.

"Yes, yes it is. Because of our 45 minute class time, Dr. Maple decided that grading you individually will take a lot of time and work. So we decided on a whole new different system. If one team wins and completes the challenge, they will earn invincibility from having an F. If the other team fails, they will have to vote on one of their classmates to earn." He pulled out a triangular white paper hat with huge red letters 'DUNCE' on it. "The 'Hat of Failure'! While the other classmates receive this," He held up a rolled up diploma with a red fancy ribbon around it. "'The Diploma of Achievement'!"

"So you're saying that we have to vote out someone to get that stupid hat and a F while we get an A from that diploma?" Heather the Witch questioned intrigued.

"Yes, and when that person is out, they'll be removed from the competition for being king/queen of the school."

"And what happens to the students who got removed from the competition?" Gwen spoke up curiously.

"Then they will join Chef in another classroom where they will be doing assignments on regular Canadian History for a grade. I almost forgot. Follow me!"

**Gwen POV**

We followed Chris out of the classroom and into the hallway until he led us to a old paint-chipped door with the sign, "Supply Closet" on it. I think I recognized this place, but what?

"This is one of your dude's favorite spots: The Snogging Closet!"

No wonder.

"Oh yeah! I remember making out with Izzy in there!" Owen joyfully commented.

"Right. As you can see." he slammed the door open to show a wooden green-padded stool sitting in front of a camera tapped to the wall. "This closet is being used as a confessional for anyone who can reveal his or her thoughts in private."

"Who do we know if we can say anything in private?" Harold questioned.

"Easy, this door is sound-proof and the walls are so thick that if Chef was screaming like a madman like he is now, then you wouldn't be able to hear him or he wouldn't hear you." he explained showing the door and the thick walls.

"Sweet!"

**_Ring-Ring-Ring_**

"That's the end of the class today. Duncan, take Ezekiel and show him around and if anybody has any questions, don't ask me." He ran away towards the teacher's lounge with a smile on his face.

Everybody left and headed towards the cafeteria while the girls, guys, and Ezekiel were left behind.

"Well, I'm hungry. Let's go before Owen takes all the food again." I said before I started to walk away until I felt someone pulling me back.

"Wait."

I stopped and turned around to see Trent holding me back with his hand in mine. I looked around for the girls, but I found out that they left with the guys and Ezekiel and me with Trent. It's a good thing too, otherwise it would be totally awkward for them.

"Could I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah...sure."

We just stood there probably for couple of seconds, minutes, who knows. I wanted to say something, but I thought about how bad I reacted yesterday at Heather and how I acted afterwards. I wouldn't be surprised if Trent decided to break up with me. If he did, this would have been the shortest relationship in my book. Other than Trevor, but he was drunk.

"So...how are you doing?" Trent started it off.

"Look, I hate this part as much as you do, but let's cut to the chase...I'm sorry about yesterday and if you want to break up with me. I understand."

"What?"

"I know how really bad I acted and reacted when 'Heather' interrupted our date, but I was so mad at her for bringing in nosy, snotty self around and talk to me like that! Then, I thought you wouldn't be around a girl that would be practically violent and even throw her ice cream cone at some witch!"

"Gwen?"

"I even called her bitch! Yeah, she is one, but I doubt someone such as a 'popular' like you would like someone like me to call someone from your circle that word."

"But Gwen!"

"Yeah, my mom has my brother and I, but that doesn't mean she slept with men for fun and accidentally got us. Our dad ran away from his so-called 'responsibilites' and left Mom to work day and night just to pay the food, clothes, and bills. Not like Heather. Buying a huge mansion!"

"Gwen?"

"Wearing fashion-designer clothes!"

"Gwen!"

"Get plastic surgery! I bet she did liposuction! Having both-!"

"Gwen!!"

"What?!!"

I stopped and realized that I just yelled at Trent when I was rambling on and on like some kind of madman. Even though I can't see my blush, I felt my face so hot that I was practically sweating.

"Gwen, it's not you who be sorry for. It should have been me."

"Why?" I asked totally confused.

"Because I let Heather treat you like dirt and call names while I didn't defend you. So, if you want to break up with me, I understand."

"No, no, no! I understand. I just thought you didn't want to be with a girl like me that's all."

"Why wouldn't I be with you, Gwen? Because of that incident? I like you more than ever."

"Really? That's sweet. Well, I like you more than anyone else I know."

"Cool."

"I better go. The girls will think that I went missing or something."

"Same here. I'll see you later, Gwen." he said walking away giving me a wink.

I suddenly felt this glowing feeling inside me and before I knew it, I was skipping in the hallway and sometimes do a little twirls until someone grabbed my arm and dragged me forward. I looked and saw it was Bridgette with her hand on my arm and Courtney.

"What are you doing here?" I asked perplexed.

"So, Miss Gwen has talked to her boyfriend and settled this whole thing once and for all." Courtney said smugly.

"You looked really happy, Gwen. Is it because he like you more than ever?" Bridgette questioned giddily.

"YOU WERE SPYING ON US??!!!"

* * *

That's the end. I just thought of the team names like animals on TDI and workers on TDA, so I thought of people I see in school, which are Goofers and Preps. When the show first came on, I thought Geoff was spelled like Jeff until my sister corrected me and my sister thought Bridgette was spelled like Bridget and I corrected her. The thing with Lindsay was because I have a friend named Lindsey with an e. Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 9

Hey, ya'll! Sorry about the long wait, but thankfully, my classes are done and I have time to make up. Bye!

* * *

**Gwen POV**

The girls and I were sitting at our table in the noisy, busy cafeteria eating Chef's new disgusting slop as usual. Heather was hanging out with Lindsay and Beth and she keeps glaring at us until I chose to ignore her.

"I can't believe that my two best friends since elementary school was spying on me while I was talking to Trent." I said with Chef's disgusting grub on my tray.

"You mean you're boyfriend." Courtney added childishly.

"Sheesh, Gwen, you make it sound like we're Heather or something. I think it's kind of cute the way you and Trent were talking like a couple of kindergartners crushing on each other." Bridgette said smiling as she ate her veggie burger.

"Bridgette's right. You just went through an important step in your relationship with Trent, Gwen, and that really matters. Now, we have to focus on winning that prize and stop Heather from winning at all costs!" Courtney implied poking at her distorted meatloaf with disgust.

"You're right. I can't wait to be queen and have Heather clean all of the toilets, including the men's bathroom." I said smiling at the picture of Heather on hands and knees cleaning the toilets with a toothbrush and no gloves.

"I suggest you make her clean them after Owen finishes his business first." Courtney suggested eating her cupcake with delight.

"Not a bad idea. A wicked end for the Wicked Witch. Care to trade your cupcake for my slop, Bridgette?"

**Duncan POV**

Here we are in the hallway showing the home-school country dork around since Harold made me volunteer in the first place. I'm going to kill Harold for this.

"This is the art room and here's the library." Trent said showing the dork around as we walked down the busy hallway.

"Where's the bathroom, eh?" Ezekiel questioned.

"It's over there." DJ showed them the men's restroom as well as the ladies' restroom.

"Why is there another door next to it with that pink figure on the door?" he dumbly asked.

"Because that is the ladies' restroom, duh." I answered bluntly.

"Women have their own bathroom?"

"Yes! They have their own restroom!"

"Why is that? Women are less superior to men and they are weaker than us, so they shouldn't have their own bathroom."

SLAM!

"OW!! What the hell was that for?" I exclaimed turning to the hot blonde that hit me with her textbook.

"That was for your comment, you sexist scum." she sneered at me before she turned and walked away.

"I didn't say that! He did! This home-schooled moron said it, not me!" I shouted back pointing at a confused Ezekiel. I sighed before I turned to the idiot, "Nice going, weirdo."

"For what? That girl was pretty weak considering that she hit you with a book. In fact, all girls are weak." he stated confidently.

SMACK

"Ouch!!!" Geoff cried out as the mad redhead smacked him with her blue purse and walked away glaring at him angrily.

"Not only that, but that girl with those bushy eyebrows looks like she took steroids because she wanted to be a man, who are much stronger than women." he calmly said.

PUNCH! CRACK!

Eva unexpectedly punched Trent in the ribs cracking two parts of his ribs. He kneel over in pain while she had a furious expression on her face.

"You better think twice before you end up in a body bag underneath wet cement covered in bruises, punk!" Eva snarled at him angrily and left stomping down the hallway.

I've had it with this punk. He's nothing, but trouble for us since he stepped into the classroom! I went up to the guy and threatened with my fist, "Dude, you need to cut that sexiest crap out before I'll punch your ugly face in."

"Why?"

"Because every time you say a sexist remark, a hot chick comes and beats us up instead of you! That's why!"

"You're afraid of a girl, eh? My dad says that girls are nothing, but tools to give birth to children and to serve men."

Three girls came up to Trent, Geoff, and I and kicked us in our 'special manly area' with their spiked heels. Ow!

"That's for your remark, moron." A brunette glared at us.

"Yeah, like any of the girls in school would go out with idiotic sexists like you." A black-haired hottie snorted before they left with their noses stuck in the air.

"You got beat by women!" Ezekiel laughed pointing his finger at us.

"Dudettes, why hit us and not DJ?" Geoff cried out to the babes.

"Dude, don't involve me in all of this mess!" DJ defended himself stepping back a bit.

"Guys, I don't know about you, but I am seriously getting out of escorting this dork around." I muttered to the guys.

"How? Chris said for you to show him around the school for the day." Trent answered back uneasily.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to hang around with a stupid sexist dork any longer." I said darkly.

**Harold POV**

I was in chemistry class with Mr. Snorple waiting to try out my new mad skills with beakers and chemicals. We were listening to his lecture about mixing chemicals and how to do them safely. Like I need to know how to mix chemicals with my skills. Garsh! It wasn't then that PA system kicked on during class and announcer said,

"Would Harold Turner please come to the principal's office? Harold Turner to the principal's office."

"Ohhh!" The whole class turned and stared at me shocked.

"Looks like Mr. Geek has gotten in trouble for the first time?" Jarold, the class bully, joked with his gang of loons.

"What did you do, Harold? Forgot to change the hamster's cage?" Joel laughed with the others at his comment.

"I bet mommy forgot to sign his permission slip." Everyone laughed and cried in tears at this comment.

"You're just jealous of mad skills, losers." I countered back.

"Your definition of 'mad skills' is to look like an idiot, do stupid martial arts moves that doesn't exist, and act high and mighty when you're low and weak." Jarold said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, dork." I said walking out of the classroom with my head held high.

I quickly walked through the empty hallway until I reached the Principal's office. I opened the door and walked inside to see the chair turned around facing the window.

"You wished to see me, Dr. Maple?" I spoke.

He didn't answer and kept staring outside through the window. I was getting quite nervous with him ignoring my question.

"Look if this is about my records, it clearly states that I haven't been in any trouble or did any bad things like that jerk Duncan. He's the one who should be punished, not me."

"It's not about your records, Harold." he said with a more masculine voice.

Wasn't Dr. Maple's voice a little higher?

I watched him turned around in his chair and-OH CRAP! IT'S DUNCAN!!

"It's you!" Duncan stood up pointing at me angrily.

I turned and tried to go out the door, but Geoff stepped in the way and pushed the door shut. I spun around to see Trent coming out from the curtains and DJ stepping out from behind the water cooler. They slowly inched towards me while I tried to calm down and focus on what to do.

"Guys, where's Dr. Maple? Why are you here? And what did I do?!"

"Dr. Maple's out in a meeting with the school board and we're here to teach you a lesson!" Duncan exclaimed inching closer to me.

"Listen, Duncan, old pal. If this is about what I said about you should be the one punished instead of me because of bad discipline records, then I meant it as a light joke to start the mood. Please don't kill me!" I screamed girlishly trying to fend myself from this barbaric maniac.

"It's not about that, you loser. It's about Ezekiel."

"What about him? As a matter of fact, where is he?" I asked confused.

"He's somewhere."

_In the bathroom_

"Hey, guys. I can't this door to open. This metal thing is making the door not open, you know. Can one of you help me open this door? Hello? I can't open the door!" Ezekiel said trying to fiddle with the door and started to bang on it.

"That girl needs some voice lessons badly. She sounds almost like a guy." A blue-eyed blonde said to her four friends as she checked her makeup in the mirror.

_Back in the principal's office_

"He's ruining our lives, man!" Geoff cried out in anguish.

"He won't keep his sexist crap to himself." Trent added.

"The girls are punishing us, instead of him." DJ butted in.

"What are you talking about, DJ? They didn't hit you." Trent said looking at DJ.

"Yeah, but they know I'm nice and stuff."

"Anyway, you're going to pay dearly, Harold." Duncan said cracking his knuckles threateningly.

"Is there anyway to make up for what I did?" I cried out wanting to do something other than die by Duncan's hands.

"Wait! Duncan, can I talk to you for moment?" Trent stopped him and they went into the corner.

I watched them whisper to each other and hoped that Trent can talk some sense into Duncan's hard head. Then, they walked back towards me and Duncan started to say.

"Since you want to make up for your stupid action earlier, you'll be going to be Ezekiel's escort for the entire day."

I blinked, "That's it?"

"That and you'll never say anything about this to Chris, Chef, or Dr. Maple, unless you want to end up in beaten up and locked in the dumpster."

"Okay, I'm cool with that." I agreed releasing my breath.

"Good, now go get Ezekiel out of the girls' bathroom."

"Why-"

"AHHHH!!!! HELP!!" Ezekiel screamed terrified.

We ran to the door and looked outside to see Ezekiel being chased down by a horde of angry girls. Duncan laughed at his misery while the others and I were a bit worried.

"Get back here, creep! This is what you get for hiding and peeking at us in the girls' bathroom!" A girl shouted madly.

"Why would I peek at you anyway? It's not like you have nothing great to see." Ezekiel responded trying to keep away.

"GET BACK HERE AND SAY THAT TO OUR FACES!!" The horde roared ready to claw and beat up him as they passed by us.

"Run, Ezekiel, Run!" Duncan called out laughing.

"Dude, shouldn't we be worried? What if Chris found out that we let Ezekiel get hurt on his first day?" Geoff asked unsure of himself.

"Hey, that guy needs a taste of reality if he needs to go through this crazy school." Duncan said walking out the door with us following him.

* * *

The next chapter is coming and Merry Christmas!!


	11. Chapter 10

Hey, everyone! This took me a while, but this is the first part of the whole day in TDHS!. The whole team arrangement thing is the same as the ones on TDI. I hope you enjoy. See ya!

* * *

**Courtney POV**

Today is the day that we finally get our first assignment from 'Chris'. He already wasted our time with setting up new rules and explaining our new teams. The bad news for me was that Gwen ended up in the Screaming Goofoffs' team while the good news was Bridgette was with me on the Killer Preps' team. Everyone was waiting for Chris to hurry up with the assignment!

"Okay, everybody! Today is your first assignment and your first experience of reality." Chris announced wearing his goofy smile.

"So, what is our first assignment?" Heather asked exasperated.

"Your first assignment is to build a classic science project: a volcano!"

"And what does this have to do with reality?" I spoke up agitated.

He took out a index card and started to read off of it, "'This assignment will increase your creativity and boost your enthusiasm as well as your interest in science'." He rolled his eyes and shouted, "Boring! Chef, put these cards in the shredder, would ya?"

Chef took the cards and shredded them with the shredder next to the desk.

"Let me explain it in my own words, this assignment will increase your chances of becmoing the king/queen of the school or make you ten times a loser than you already are. How does that sound. Now, the building materials such a paper-mache and other things are somewhere here in this school ready to be picked up like a scavenger hunt. So, split into your teams and get busy. When you're finished, bring your volcanoes back here in class." He and Chef left us in the classroom while we were busy getting into our teams.

"I guess this is the first time I won't be with you two." Gwen said sadly looking down at the floor.

"Don't make it sound like we're moving away, Gwen." I said.

"She's right, it's just for today and we're going to be in our other classes anyway." Bridgette added smiling away.

"Yeah, besides I can spend some time with Trent while we're on the same team."

"That's the spirit!" Bridgette cheered.

"Just make sure Heather doesn't use her tricks." I warned her.

"I won't. She's not going to ruin this for me." Gwen said with a strong determined look in her eyes.

**DJ POV**

The guys and I were talking to Trent, who was sitting at his desk, as he put his hands on his face in frustration.

"What's your problem, dude? You got Gwen on your team, right." Geoff questioned confused.

"I'm happy that Gwen's on my team, but the fact that I'm with Heather and her sidekicks, that I'll probably never spend time with Gwen." Trent explained groaning in his hands.

"Take it like a man and don't get Heather in your face." Duncan told him, "Don't let her ruin your life just because she has a crush on you. Spend time with Gwen and don't even talk or be near Heather, then you'll be okay."

He took his hands off his face and stood up smiling at us. "Thanks, guys. You're the best."

We watched him walk towards the other side of the class where the Screaming Goofoffs were. Duncan shook his head while Geoff and I were staring at him befuddled.

"I want to smack the crap out of his dad for not doing his job right."

"Yeah, you know you're like our dad in our group." Geoff added happily.

Duncan turned towards us with a flabbergasted look, "I'm like the 'dad' of you three? Don't make me laugh."

"It's true." I stepped in, "You always giving Trent advice and you're always getting Geoff and I out of trouble all the time."

He scoffed, "Like when?"

Geoff thought a something before he said, "Like that time when we almost got in trouble with Coach Madeline."

"That was because you were peeping in the girls' locker room in a empty locker and almost got caught by Sadie when she tried open the locker." Duncan rolled his eyes at him.

"So? At least we got out."

"I had to pull that fire alarm and bail you out before anyone saw you."

"You know, you didn't have to set that tree on fire." I said remembering him setting a tree on fire with his lighter.

"Hey, if there was no fire, then they would have looked at me as the prime suspect. So, I had to set 'something' on fire to not get in trouble." Duncan said taking out his lighter and looked at it.

"What about that time when we broke accidentally Mr. Polanski's golf club while we were using it to play crochet?" I butted in.

"You were lucky that my man, Ironworks, gave us that golf club and replaced that old junk for free."

"Still, dude, you act like a second father to us." Geoff shrugged.

"Don't act all sappy around me, okay?" Duncan said rolling his eyes.

**Normal POV**

Everyone was split into their groups and had forty-five minutes to complete their science project and present it to Chris and Chef to get an A. The Killer Preps were getting a good start first.

Courtney started to order around, "Okay team, we need to get those materials in order for us to build the volcano." She took out a long list of materials and read, "We'll need some paper-mache, chicken wire, liquid dish soap, baking soda, a film container, and food coloring."

"Me and Sadie will get the paper-mache from Mrs. Easel's class." Katie volunteered cheerily.

"I could get the chicken wire from shop." Duncan added.

"We'll get the soap, vinegar, and the baking soda. It'll be easy to find with my mad finding skills." Harold said standing next to Ezekiel.

"We still need the food coloring and the film container." Courtney said.

"I think Mrs. Redeyes will let me borrow her film container for a while." Bridgette brought it up.

"I doubt the kitchen has food coloring on the shelves." DJ said looking unsure.

"Fine, then someone has to go to the nearest store and buy some. Any volunteers?" Courtney looked around for any hands.

She looked around and found no hands coming from either teammate, not even Tyler.

"Fine, I'll go get the food coloring." she sighed defeated.

"Want me to go with you, Princess?" Duncan offered.

"No! You stay here and work on building the volcano before I get back." She ran towards the classroom door and continued to say, "I will be back in a second!" With that, she ran out of the class and dashed outside towards the nearest store.

"Hey! Where is she going? Is she skipping school?" Heather nosily asked watching Courtney run out of the classroom.

"None of your business, Heather." Bridgette retorted calmly.

_Snogging Closet_

_"Heather is such a brat. She always watching for an opportunity to get in trouble or blame us for anything. One time in middle school, she smashed the mirrors in the girls' bathrooms with her brush and said that we did it because our faces broke the glass." Bridgette stated sitting on the stool with her legs crossed over._

While the other teammates of Killer Preps were starting their search for the materials, things were not going so well over at the Screaming Goofoffs' team.

"Okay, how are we supposed to build a volcano?" Heather asked looking at the list.

"With materials, duh." Gwen retorted rolling her eyes at her stupidity.

"I know that, dumb Goth. I mean, where to get these things from?!" she snapped angrily.

"Chris said that the materials are all around the school, so let's go find them." Trent intervened calmly.

"You're right, Trent. I don't know why a smart guy like you, would hang with a dumb girl like her." Heather said pointing at my irritated face.

"Whoa! Don't think you're the almighty goddess of beauty and smarts, Miss Thin-and-Skinny Toothpick!" LeShawna backed up Gwen and shoved her face in front of Heather's.

"As much as I love to see you girls fight over stupid, idiotic things, I would like to pass this easy class instead of failing it like some flunkie." Noah interrupted rudely.

"Yeah, chill out. It's an easy science project. It'll be a piece of cake." Cody assured them.

Owen chuckled hungrily, "Piece of cake."

"Fine, there are 11 of us and we'll split into teams of three while Cody and Noah wait for the paper-mache and chicken wire and begin building the volcano." Heather said.

"Why do we have to build the volcano?" Noah questioned raising his eyebrow at her.

"Because I asked you to do it, that's why."

_Snogging Closet_

_"Asked us? More like ordered us around like the queen bee she is." Noah commented reading his fantasy book._

"Fine, fine, I'll do it."

"Good. Justin, Trent, and I will be getting the dish soap, baking soda, and vinegar. Gwen, Lindsay, and Beth will be getting the chicken wire. Owen, Izzy, and LeShawna will be getting the paper-mache and the film container." Heather listed the people and read off the list of materials.

"We're going to get the chicken wire! Come on, Gretta!" Lindsay sang cheerily as her and Beth dragged Gwen out before she could protest about the arrangements.

"Let's go to get the paper-mache from Mrs. Easel's room." LeShawna suggested.

"Yeah, let's get it and make a huge volcano!" Izzy cheered excited.

"I'm in!" Owen cheered along.

They ran out of the classroom and headed towards the art class.

Before Trent could go to get the supplies from the kitchen, Heather lunged forward and grabbed his left arm in her hands happily.

"Come on, Trent, let's go get the stuff before they win." she said flirty.

He let out a depressed sigh and said, "Okay, fine."

They both start walking out of the classroom with Heather still clinging to Trent's arm as Justin was walking behind them. Duncan, who was watching them walk out, was shaking his head at them disappointed.

_Snogging Closet_

_Duncan was carving a skull on the wall saying, "No matter how much I told him not to hang or be around Heather, he still does it. No wonder Gwen is acting all overprotective around Trent and possibly have low self-esteem like Bridgette told me. Heather, she acts like some kind of crazy fangirl hanging off of him. I wasn't surprised when Justin didn't react to his girlfriend hugging his friend, he was probably fascinated by looks to notice anyway."_

**Meanwhile at the store**

Courtney was running around trying to find the food coloring in the all-in-one store. She looked in the aisles and didn't find any food coloring of any type. She didn't bother to go in the appliance section or any section that doesn't hold food coloring.

"Why can't I find a small bottle of food coloring in this place?!" she exclaimed frustrated getting many stares by people passing her.

She was about to give up and go to another store when she spotted one of the employees coming out of the deli section. She ran over to the employee and asked her.

"Excuse me, but where do you put your food coloring at?"

The freckle-faced short-haired blonde with pimples on her cheeks looked up at her and slowly said, "What?"

"I said what aisle is the food coloring in?"

"I don't know. Ask one of the employees." she shrugged her shoulders.

"But you are one of the employees. It even says it on your red vest," she looked at the name tag, "Yvette? It says here that you've been working here for a year now. So, you know where it is if you've been working that long."

"So, I don't know where it is. Go ask Henry at the fishing section."

"You don't understand. I need food coloring! FOOD COLORING! Food coloring is not in the fishing section! It's in the cooking section!" she said frustrated at the dumb blonde.

"Look in the cooking section, then." Yvette yawned bored.

"I did and I can't find it! So, that's why I came to you to ask where it is!"

"Well, you're out of luck because I don't know I don't know where it is."

_Snogging Closet_

_Courtney stomped on her feet while sitting on the stool saying, "I'm not going to take this any longer. This whole project is being on hold because this ditz is either dumb or acting stupid to make me mad. If that's her little 'plan', then it's sure working!"_

"You listen here, Yvette! If you don't cut out that crap out, I'll sue this store for every penny because of oblivious employees like you not working and not knowing where everything else should be!" Courtney threatened.

Their little squabble caused a huge gawking crowd to form around them while the manager at the cashier's station noticed this and went to investigate. He pushed through the crowd until he was near Courtney and Yvette.

"What seems to be the trouble here?" he asked professionally.

"I can't find any food coloring, so I asked 'Yvette' here to help. Except that instead of helping me, she just tells me to go somewhere else and get help from an inexperienced employee in the fishing section to help me find one simple bottle of food coloring!" Courtney explained calmly until she exploded in the end.

"The food coloring you say? They're right next to the 'Sugarman's Pure Sugar' in the cake isle. It's on sale." he adjusted his glasses calmly.

"Thank you. Now, I can go get some." she said smiling.

"By the way, aren't you supposed to be in high school?" he asked curiously.

"Isn't she?" she retorted pointing to clueless Yvette.

TBC

* * *

That's the first part. The second part will come right after New Year's. Happy New Year, everyone!


	12. Chapter 11

Hi! This is the longest chapter I've ever did for the story! Here you go! Enjoy! Part 2!

* * *

**Normal POV**

While the Screaming Goofoffs were getting their materials, the Killer Preps were coming back with their needed materials in their possession.

"We got the paper-mache!" Katie and Sadie sang holding up the paper-mache.

"We got the stuff!" Harold exclaimed holding the dish soap while Ezekiel held the vinegar and baking soda.

"Here's the chicken wire." Duncan said throwing the wire onto the ground.

"Mrs. Redeyes let me borrow her film container as long as I clean it up before I return it back to her." Bridgette said holding up the film container in her hand.

"Good work, dudes and dudettes. Hey, where's Courtney?" Geoff noticed the mocha-haired girl missing from their group.

After he said that, Courtney came running into the classroom all tired and worn out holding a plastic bag in her right hand. She bended a little and tried to catch her breath before she made way towards the group.

"Here's the red and yellow food coloring."

"What happened to you?" Bridgette asked worried.

"Long story. I got to sit down and rest." Courtney said tiredly as Bridgette helped her walk over and sit her on one of the chairs.

"Okay, guys, let's get to work on building the volcano. It won't be long before the Screaming Goofoffs catch up and we have 20 minutes to work on this. So let's go!"

Meanwhile, Gwen, Lindsay, and Beth were in the Agriculture classroom's shed searching for the chickenwire. Gwen was over by the tools looking underneath the table while Lindsay and Beth were looking by the hay. Lindsay was going through the pile until something caught her eye.

"Oh, Beth! Come over here quick!" she called.

Beth came running up asking, "What is it?"

"Look what I found." Lindsay held up a big, red can.

"A gasoline can?"

"Yep. Heather did say that we need a container for our volcano, right? I think that this would be perfect." Lindsay said smiling at the can.

"I agree. If no one finds a container, then we can use this one. As long as it's empty." Beth agreed.

"Hey, I found the chicken wire! Let's go!" Gwen called out holding up the roll of chicken wire.

"Okay!" They said running off with Gwen back to the classroom.

In the kitchen

Trent, Heather, and Justin were in the kitchen looking for the soap, vinegar, and baking soda. Justin was looking in the cabinets while Heather was leaning on the counter not working and talking to Trent, who searching through the drawers.

"You know Trent, I think that destiny has some funny ways of hooking people up." Heather said watching Trent look through the silverware.

"What do you mean?" Trent asked not interested in what she was saying.

"I mean, here we are in this kitchen you and I..."

"And Justin." Trent added looking over to see Justin admiring his reflection on a toaster.

"Whatever. Something decided to me and you together and paired up to be in this tiny kitchen." she explained with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"But Heather, you paired us up with Justin to look for the materials that we need to build a volcano. Plus, you're Justin's girlfriend, remember?" Trent interrupted rudely.

"I know. I only went him because he's the most popular guy here in school and all of the girls wished they were in my shoes." Heather smiled evilly.

_Snogging Closet_

_Trent stood on the stool saying, "I can't believe that Heather is using Justin to be popular and make the girls jealous. I wonder if he knows that she's using him for his popularity. I hope he doesn't hate me because of Heather's crush on me."_

Trent started to say nervously, "Look, Heather, I know that you a crush on me and-"

"Who's the traitor that told you that I have a crush on you?!" Heather questioned angrily.

"It doesn't matter. Look, I don't have any romantic feelings for you. I have Gwen now and you have Justin."

"I know. They don't have to know everything." she said looking slyly.

"You're not getting the point. I-."

Gwen entered the kitchen grabbing Trent's hand as she said, "Come on, Trent, we got a volcano to finish."

Heather stood up straight looking angered, "And where do you think you're going, Goth Girl?"

"Back to the classroom, where else." Gwen replied looking deviant.

"Trent hasn't found the vinegar, dish soap, or the baking soda yet. So.." she grabbed his hand and pulled him back with her, "He can't leave without the materials yet."

"Yeah, but" Gwen grabbed Trent's hand and pulled him back next to her, "you're wasting his time talking and flirting with him."

"Are you jealous?" Heather smirked.

"No." Gwen narrowed her eyes at her.

"Hey." They turned to see Justin holding the dish soap and baking soda. "I found the two materials we needed, but I can't find the vinegar."

"Don't worry, Justin." Gwen smiled at him before glaring at Heather, "Heather will find the vinegar."

"Says who." she retorted.

"Says me. Trent and Justin pulled their weight searching for the materials while you didn't do anything. So I doubt that they'll pull your weight, otherwise they break their backs." Gwen smirked proudly at her shocked face.

_Snogging Closet_

_Lindsay and Beth looked surprised and exclaimed, "Ohhhhhhh!"_

"Ohhhhhhh!" Lindsay and Beth overheard in the hallway and exclaimed intrigued.

"Come on, boys. Let's Heather to look for the vinegar...by herself." Gwen pulled their hands and ran out of the kitchen with Lindsay and Beth leaving Heather fuming in the kitchen alone.

They ran back into the classroom to see the Killer Preps adding a spoonful of dish soap into their completed volcano and the Screaming Goofoffs doing nothing.

"What took you so long? We were waiting for you to bring the chicken wire, so we can start building." LeShawna asked.

"We had a hard time finding the chicken wire. Sorry." Gwen said giving the chicken wire to Cody and Noah.

"No problem. Say, where's Heather?" she noticed the Queen Bee missing.

"She's looking for the vinegar." Trent answered coolly.

"Still?! It's been twenty-five minutes since she left! If we fail this assignment, she'll be saying bye-bye to the title of queen of the school." LeShawna rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't agree more." Gwen nodded smiling.

Beth and Lindsay were talking about the gas can until Beth eyed the film container sitting next to Cody.

"Look, they already got a container for the volcano. I guess we don't need the gas can after all." Beth said pointing at the film container.

"Aw! Oh well, I won't have to carry this then." Lindsay shrugged her shoulders as she left the gas can on the floor and walked towards the group with Beth.

Izzy was talking to Owen about her wacky tales of adventures until she spotted the gas can in the corner of her eye. She ran towards it interested.

_Snogging Closet_

_"A gas can! I haven't seen a gas can since I set fire to the garage, our neighbor's gazebo, and the fire station! I mean people, everyone knows that the fire station is where the fire stays! Since then, Dad doesn't buy any more gas cans or gas-working machines. He borrows the lawnmower, leaf blower, and pressure cleaner from the neighbors unless our family aren't on good terms with them. They say I'm a pyromaniac, but if you take a look at my cousin, Blaze, than you'll change your minds about me." Izzy exclaimed jumping around the closet excitedly._

Izzy picked up the gas can and watched Noah and Cody finish pouring the baking soda and the dish soap liquid.

"Great job. Let's tell them that we're finished." Noah said standing up from the floor.

"But don't we need the vinegar?" Cody asked worriedly.

"Eh. It's Heather's loss if we lose the contest." he said uncaring as they walked over to the group.

When they were out of sight, Izzy sneaked over to the volcano and pour a huge amount of gasoline into the container. The Killer Preps were finished with volcano as Bridgette poured red and yellow food coloring into the container.

"Great job, guys! Now, we have to wait for Chris to check out our volcano. Who has the vinegar?" Courtney asked looking around.

"I do." Harold said holding up the vinegar bottle.

"Good. Keep it until we need it to make the volcano erupt."

Then Chris and Chef walked into the classroom seeing the two teams and their finished volcanoes with them. Chris whispered something to Chef as Chef walked out and went somewhere else.

"Okay guys, are you all finished building your volcanoes and ready to get a grade?" Chris questioned.

"Yes!" they all cheered.

"Good, pick up your volcanoes and go to the gymnasium to be evaluated."

They sent questioning stares towards each other as Chris left the classroom grinning.

"Okay, Eva, Tyler, pick up the volcano and we'll head out." Courtney ordered.

Eva and Tyler picked up the volcano wordlessly and followed the rest of the group towards the gymnasium. The Screaming Goofoffs were standing there confused and worried.

"Why would he want to check our volcanoes in the gymnasium for?" LeShawna questioned.

"I don't know. Is there something that we don't know?" Gwen asked deeply befuddled.

"Who knows, but I do know that if Heather doesn't return with the vinegar. We'll fail the assignment and fall behind the Preps." Noah said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Someone has to tell Heather that we're going to the gymnasium." Cody spoke up nervously.

Beth took out a piece of paper and wrote 'Heather, we're going to the gym.' in black ink. She handed it to Cody as he took two pieces of tape and taped it to the classroom door.

"There. Now, we can go."

"Good. Trent, Justin, help carry the volcano and we'll start going to the gym." LeShawna said starting to walk towards the gym.

When the two teams arrived at the gym and opened the doors, they were shocked and surprised at what they were seeing.

"Oh." Cody gasped.

"My." Noah said surprised.

"Gosh." Harold inhaled deeply.

A Science Fair.

There was a huge Science Fair with teens running the booths that presents different science topics and the judges were going around examining each exhibit. Chris was talking to one of the judges with Chef as he stood in front of two tables.

"Our volcanoes are getting checked by the judges at the Science Fair?" Courtney exclaimed nervously.

"Yes, but no. Your volcanoes are going to be judged by me, Chef, and Professor Williams of Yukon University." he presented Professor Williams, a tall balding black-haired man wearing small glasses on his nose and held a clipboard in his hand.

"Are these your students here, Mr. McLean?" he asked questionably.

"Yes, they're here with their volcanoes ready to be evaluated."

"Good. Children, please set your volcanoes on the tables before we start grading." he pointed over to the tables with the green and red flags on it. The green flag had a whoopee cushion on it while the red flag had a dollar sign on it.

The Screaming Goofoffs and the Killer Preps put their volcanoes onto the table as Chris talked to Professor Williams and Chef about something.

"Where's Heather with the vinegar? We'll get a failing grade if she doesn't show up!" LeShawna said looking around for the beanpole.

"I bet she did this out of spite." Gwen muttered rolling her eyes.

"For what?" Beth questioned confused.

"Nevermind."

"Okay, kiddies. There are three things that we, the judges, will be looking for in your volcanoes. They are appearance, texture, and performance. In the first part, we'll judge on whether or not that your volcano looks like a real volcano. The second part is where we scrutinize to see if there is any mistakes or flaws in your design. The third part is where we get to see your volcano erupt with foaming lava. First off, the Killer Preps!" Chris announced going over to the Killer Preps' table.

The judges went over to the table where Courtney and the rest of the team were standing behind the volcano. Professor Williams examined the volcano first touching it with his hand and felt the edges of the top.

"I must say. This is the most realistic volcano I've ever seen. You kids did a fine job creating this project as the real thing. 10 points!" He said writing into his clipboard happily.

Chris went over and started to feel the volcano for any flaws or errors. He touched the base, the cap, and the sides thoroughly.

"Not bad, dudes. This feels like the real thing. 10 points!" Chris exclaimed.

"Yay!!!" Everyone cheered excitedly.

"And now for the performance test. Chef, would you like to do the honors?" Chris asked as Harold handed Chef the bottle of vinegar to him.

"Don't mind if I do!" he said uncapping the bottle and pouring the contents into the volcano.

Killer Preps eyed the volcano nervously as the judges watched it anxiously before the volcano let out a small boom and the foamy red and yellow lava came spurting out of the top and ran down its sides.

"Bravo! Your volcano did an excellent performance, but it's not my position to say so. Mr. Hatchet, do you like to say something to the students?" Professor Williams turned his attention to a quiet Chef.

The whole team turned to Chef, who crossed his arms over his chest and wore a frown on his unshaven face. Chris grew annoyed at his prolonged silence as he spoke up,

"Well?"

"Alright!" he yelled at him before he turned back to the kids, "That was not too bad, so 7 points."

"7 points!?" Courtney cried out.

"Do you want a zero then Missy?!" Chef screamed back angry.

"...No." she mumbled quietly.

"Okay, then. The Killer Preps have 27 points, so how will the Screaming Goofoffs turn out? Let's go see." He motioned the judges to go over to the next table.

Lindsay see the judges coming to their table and shrieked, "The judges are coming! What are going to do now?"

"I'm so going to kill Heather for this!" Gwen exclaimed frustrated.

"Count me in, girl!" LeShawna agreed looking frustrated as well.

"Look, here she comes!" Beth called out happily seeing Heather running towards them.

They watched Heather run towards them with a bottle of vinegar in her hand and stopped at their table breathing heavily.

"What took you so long?" Gwen exclaimed.

"Hey, don't speak to me like that, Goth! I had a hard time looking for this thing until I found it in the janitor's closet. Don't ask me why. Then, I ran back to the classroom and found this." She held up Beth's note. "This scrap of paper with chicken-scratch on it and I ran here. See!" Heather explained holding up the bottle of vinegar to them.

Trent started to say, "Well, at least she got the vinegar the-."

"Okay, kiddies! Let's see your volcano!" Chris said coming over with the judges behind him.

Everyone nervously went behind the table watching the judges look and judge their volcano. Professor Williams came up first and started to look at the volcano. He looked at the melting sides, the mushed up top, and the unfinished base with a frown on his face.

"This is the worst volcano I've ever seen! A third-grader could do better than this. 3 points." he said writing it down on the clipboard.

The whole team dropped their heads down in shame while Duncan, Geoff, Eva, Tyler, Harold, and Ezekiel snicked quietly at their embarrassment.

Chris stepped up and started to feel the volcano with his hands and shook his head as he felt everything. His fingers sunk in on the sides, the top started to cave in, and the base was pricked with chicken wire.

"This is not good. 2 points." Chris said wiping his hands off with a paper towel.

The teams' heads dropped lower while most of the team except Bridgette and Courtney chuckled at their poor scores. Chef stepped up to the volcano and held up the bottle of vinegar ready to pour it in.

"Before you do the final portion, I need to take a smoke break." Professor Williams said taking out a cigarette from his coat pocket. "Anyone got a light?"

"I do." Chris spoke lighting up a match from a match box and lighting his cigarette.

"Hey Noah, do you smell something?" Owen asked him.

"No, what?" Noah questioned glancing at Owen.

"It smells like...gas."

Noah backed up saying, "Don't tell me..."

"No! It's not that! It smells like..." Owen sniffed in the air.

Noah sniffed as well and smelled what Owen smelled. It was gasoline.

"It's gasoline! Where is it coming from?" Noah questioned looking around the science fair.

He followed the smell as it led to the one place he knew would kill them all: the volcano.

"Oh, crap! It's in the volcano!" Noah exclaimed worriedly.

"The smelly thing is in the volcano!" Owen cried out nervously.

"This is bad! Judging by the intensity of the smell, I say that someone poured a lot of gasoline inside the container. We'll be okay if there is no fire near the volcano."

"Thanks for the light, Mr. McLean." Professor Williams thanked him smoking on his cigarette.

"No problem!" Chris replied happily before throwing the lit cigarette over his shoulder.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Noah and Owen cried out watching the match spin around in mid-air before flying into the hole of the volcano.

**BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!**

The whole gym looked like a battlefield in a never-lasting war. The booths were on fire, the kids were covered in soot screaming, the judges were lying on their backs stunned, and the two teams were trying to stay sane.

"Is everyone okay?" Owen questioned covered in soot from head to toe.

"I think so." Gwen said sitting up dazed and only her face was covered in soot.

"What the hell was that?" LeShawna asked confused rubbing her soot-covered head.

"There was gasoline in the container." Noah replied dusting the soot from his arms and legs.

"Who put it there?" Cody questioned rubbing his eyes.

"Princess! You okay?" Duncan asked worriedly pulling Courtney off the ground.

"I'm okay." she said wearily.

"Bridge, you alright?" Geoff questioned as he helped Bridgette up.

"I'm fine, thanks." Bridgette thanked him as she stood up.

"Great. This is just great." Chris muttered frustrated, "Trent's unconscious, the gym burned down, and the school could be sued and fire me!"

"Look who's talking!" Professor Williams snapped standing up. "Look at my hair!" He gestured at his now bald head. "Can't you see it? Of course not! I'm BALD! I'm bald as the Bald Eagle, but that bird has feathers! All of my hair GONE! How can I live without my hair?!" He bended on the ground weeping into his hands depressed.

"Okay. Chef, you okay, dude?" he asked Chef, who standing up.

"I'm good. Despite being nearly killed by a gasoline-filled volcano created idiotic amateurs, I give the demonstration....10 POINTS!!" Chef exclaimed holding up the 10 sign.

"Whatever, dude. But here's the question: who filled the volcano with gasoline?" Chris questioned eying the Screaming Goofoffs warily.

"Lindsay, you did brought an empty gas can into the classroom, right?" Beth asked.

"Who said it was empty?" Lindsay asked back confused.

"WOW! What a explosive performance! Good thing I put that gasoline into the volcano before we came here, huh?" Izzy cheered happily.

"Wait! You filled the volcano with gasoline?" Heather interrupted angrily.

"Yup! Cool huh."

"Why did YOU do THAT?! You have gotten us KILLED!!" Cody cried out.

The gym doors busted open revealing the police force with their guns ready to shoot.

"Izzy Mandel! You're under arrest for destroying school property, bombing the gym, and whatever the hell charges would fit this situation." the police officer announced over the megaphone.

"Duncan!" Duncan's mom ran over and hugged him close to her chest. "My baby boy are you alright!"

"I'm fine, Mom, but hugging me!" Duncan tried to stop her from embarrassing him.

"Hah! Momma's Boy!" Harold called out laughing at his face.

"Oh yeah? At least my mom doesn't stitch my name on my underwear!" he retorted back.

"Oh! Before I forget, here's your lunch that I forgot to give you this morning." She handed him a paper bag with his food inside." My Duncan-Wuncan." she said pinching his face and kissing him on the head.

He sighed embarrassed and muttered, "Could this get any worse?"

"AWW!! How cute!" Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, and Beth awed at the scene while Heather gagged.

"Isn't that adorable, Bridgette?" Courtney asked smiling.

"Too adorable." Bridgette replied smiling happily.

"Too sappy." Gwen commented rolling her eyes.

"It got worse." Geoff said shrugging his shoulders.

"Mandy! Stop hugging that delinquent son of mine and get back here!" Duncan's father shouted from the back of the group.

"Can it, Stuart! I'm coming!" Mandy yelled back angrily before giving one last hug to Duncan and went back to the group.

"You'll never take me alive!" Izzy shouted running outside of the gym crazily.

"Get her!" Sargent Daniel shouted making the whole force follow after Izzy with guns and tranquilizer guns.

Chris watched the whole chase scene weirdly before turning back to the teams saying,"As for the challenge, the Killer Preps win 27 to 15. That would mean that the Screaming Goofoffs would have to vote out a team member, but since Izzy is currently chased by the whole police force, we don't need to elminate anyone. Class is dismissed! Oh and if someone has gym later on today, then forget it. Gym is cancelled until the gym gets cleaned up and rebuilt back together. Enjoy, dudes!"

He started to walk away until he stopped in the middle of the gym and said, "Oh, before I forget! Stay tuned to see who would get eliminated, who gets closer to the title of king/queen, and the teen drama ensuing in these halls on Total Drama High School!" He lifted his hands into the air.

"Is he okay?" DJ asked uneasily.

"I think the soot and gasoline went in his head." Noah commented.

"Or he just plain crazy." LeShawna said.

* * *

That's the end. I'll be updating when I get the chance. Remember, reviews keeps me motivated and gives me more ideas for chapters! See ya!


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello all! I'm back from doing exams and a work-filled summer, but I'm back to writing! I hope you enjoy this chapter! C ya!**

* * *

**Bridgette POV**

The next day after that horrible disastrous volcano challenge at the science fair, we were back in Mr. McLean's class waiting for him and Chef to arrive to class. The girls and I were sitting in our usual spot while the guys were sitting at the other side of the room. I watched Lindsay flirting with Tyler, Heather glaring at her, Beth twirling her paton around. I grimaced when I saw Ezekiel pick his nose while Justin was combing his hair in front of his handheld mirror. I turned back to the girls and I saw that they weren't looking or speaking to anyone.

I broke the silence, "That was a bad challenge, wasn't it?"

"Bad? It was worst! We were almost KILLED because a crazy redhead poured 5 gallons of gasoline into the volcano!" Courtney exclaimed frustrated.

"I didn't know there was gas in the volcano until Noah told us. I thought it was filled with baking soda and liquid dish soap." Gwen replied writing in her little black diary.

"My mother threw a cow yesterday. Somehow the explosion was on the local news, she saw it, and she almost didn't want me to come to school today if I didn't promise to keep myself safe. She thought I would end up in a dirty ditch somewhere bleeding myself to death." Courtney told the story.

"Better than being burned alive by a volcano at your high school science fair." Gwen muttered drawing a rose on her book cover.

"Come on, girls. I'm sure Chris won't give us a harmful challenge today like he did yesterday." I tried to assure them, but they didn't believe it.

"Yeah right." they both replied sarcastically.

"Trust me." I said holding my hand up.

Just after I said that, Chris and Chef came walking into class while everyone else was sitting up straights in their seats waiting for our next challenge. Everyone, but Duncan and Geoff, listened in to what Chris was saying.

"Okay, dudes!" Chris started to say.

"HEY!" All the girls cried out.

"And dudettes. Since the last challenge ended up in an explosive competetion, we have decided to move the next challenge outside of the school campus." Chris said with a big mischievous smile on his face.

"Why are we going outside of the school campus to do our challenge?" Cody asked questionably.

"To get away from nosy news reporters, avoid lawsuits, and stay away from angry parents of the misfortunate students at the science fair." He explained still smiling away.

"So, where are we going?" Lindsay questioned curiously.

"That's what I'm telling you later, but first I've decided to change both teams into the battle of the sexes temporaily!"

"WHATT?" All of us yelled shocked at his decision.

"We were just in our teams for one day and now, you've shoved us into a new one the next!" Heather argued angrily at the new idea.

"Chill out, girl! I said 'temporaily', not 'permanently'. It's only for today. Now outside in the parking lot are two buses. One for the boys and one for the girls. Meet me out there and we'll start our next challenge."

**Courtney POV**

We walked out of the school going to the empty parking lot where there were two huge yellow school buses we were waiting for us. One was a big shiny bus that looked brand new while the other bus was flimsy, trashy, full of scratches, and had a flat tire. I wonder what Chris is planning now.

"Okay everyone, these are the buses that we'll be using to go to our next destination." he said pointing at the buses behind him.

"Okay, but why is there a good bus and a poorly trashed bus sitting in front of us?" LeShawna asked suspiciously.

"Simple. One of the teams will acquire the good bus while the other bus will be stuck with the bus we picked up from the city dump. I will flip this coin here." He held up a silver coin to us, "And you'll pick either heads or tails. Winner gets good bus and loser gets bad bus. Pick your choice."

"I say heads!" Heather shouted out confidently.

"Who are you to decide, Heather?" I countered with Bridgette and Gwen behind me nodding at my question.

"I did. Beth, Lindsay, and I took a vote." she replied calmly.

"But I didn't-Ow!" Lindsay was about to say until Heather nudged her in the stomach with her elbow painfully.

"Like I said. Heads." She glared at us.

"Tails for us, then." Duncan said crossing his arms over his chest with a smirk on his face.

Chris flipped the coin in the air and fell onto ground as Chris squatted down and looked at it.

"It's tails!" he announced happily.

"YEAAH!" The guys cheered loudly, mostly Owen, as they ran inside the good bus leaving the girls confused.

The girls glared at Heather, who glared at them back with a fierce glare, while they could hear all the guys shouting off inside of the bus.

"Ohhhh! They got TVs in here!" Geoff exclaimed.

"Look! A fully-loaded fridge! I'm in heaven!" Owen cried out happily.

"This even have a CD player, satellite radio, air-conditioning, and a XBox with a copy of Halo here!" Tyler announced in the back.

"I'm playing against Duncan!" Trent called out.

"Your on, Romeo!" Duncan taunted back teasingly.

"Ladies, you have the bad bus here. Enjoy!" He said walking off to the good bus with Chef. We walked over to the entrance to see no door covering the way. We went inside to see the seats torn apart with stuff sticking out, messed up seat belts, no air-conditioning, and the windows were stuck in place.

"This is the bus we get?" Katie said disappointed.

Something popped into my head for a minute before I raced over to the driver's window to see the good bus leaving with the guys inside.

"HEY! WAIT A MINUTE!" I called out to them waving my hands around crazily.

The good bus pulled up to the side while Chris's annoyed head pops out from the window saying, "What now?"

"There is no driver here to drive to where you are going. Why isn't Chef driving this bus?" I asked seeing the guys playing the Xbox with a big TV in the back.

"Chef is a guy, so he's driving the guy bus. You have to drive that bus yourself." he explained showing Chef messing with the controls up front.

"How am I supposed to drive this pile of junk anyway?" I exclaimed frustrated.

"You have a driver's license, do you? Use it." he said closing the window on me.

The bus started to drive with the guys partying their lives inside while Duncan opened a window facing my side.

"I'll see you later, Princess!" he called out blowing me a kiss.

"Drop dead, Duncan!" I retorted sitting back in the driver's seat.

The girls and I watched the guys' bus drive out of the parking lot and disappearing around the corner leaving us behind. I can't believe they left us here without a driver. Where are we supposed to go? The girls behind me started to freak and causing a big noisy ruckus.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Heather shouted madly.

"Shut up! You're giving me a headache with your screaming!" Eva shouted back annoyed putting a hand to her forehead in pain.

"Courtney! Try starting the bus." Gwen said sitting next to Bridgette in the front seat.

"Wait! I'll drive the bus!" Heather said coming up to me.

"No way! You made us lose the coin tossing and get this trash instead of the better bus!" LeShawna got in her way and yelled at her.

When I reached to start the ignition, my worst nightmare finally dawned on me and I slammed my face down onto the bus horn, making it honk loudly. The girls looked confused and weird at me while Bridgette went over to see what's going on.

"What's wrong, Courtney?"

"...the key..." I muttered darkly.

"The key?" she repeated.

"...Chris didn't even given us the key for this stupid bus!" I exclaimed showing her the untouched ignition.

"What are we going to do?" Sadie and Katie screamed scared.

"This is so not fair!" Lindsay shouted along with Beth.

"Hey, look!" Gwen called out.

We turned to the back of the bus to see Gwen ripping a white envelope off the back door and walking towards us holding it. She opened the letter and started to read out loud gaining our attention.

"Dear girls, you've probably found out that you had no key to to the ignition switch."

"I'm going sue him." I muttered angrily.

"The truth is that the ignition for this bus inside this envelope." Gwen pulled out a small silver key out of the envelope, "Now start the bus up and head for the Snowview Mall, that's where our next challenge is. And whatever you do, bring the bus along. The best teacher in the world, Chris."

"Snowview Mall? YEAHH!" Katie, and Sadie jumped around and cheered excitedly with each other.

"That's the biggest mall in town!" Lindsay cheered along.

"Start this stupid bus up, girlfriend!" LeShawna exclaimed sitting behind me.

"I'm on it!" I said taking the key from Gwen and starting the bus up.

When the bus was roaring and the girls were cheering, the bus started to drive past the gates until it stopped and broke down completely in the middle of the street. One of the tires rolled off and steam was coming off from the front of the bus. I slammed my head on the horn again letting it honk loudly.

"I'm going to kill Chris." I said feeling extremely pissed off.

"You're going to wait after me for that." LeShawna added.

* * *

**30 minutes later at Snowview Mall**

**Duncan POV**

The guys and I, plus Chris, and Chef were standing at the entrance waiting for the girls to show up in their own bus. We came here half an hour ago and they still didn't come yet! Elvis was about to have a breakdown worrying about Gwen, Geoff looked a bit worried, DJ was busy petting bunny, and the other guys were bored out of their minds. I was a little worried about Princess. I knew that she knew how to drive, but Chris didn't tell them we were going back at the school. Unless he left them a note somehow.

"Where are they? They should be here thirty minutes ago!" Trent said worriedly.

"They probably got lost." Noah said still reading his fantasy book.

"Or having car trouble with the bus." Harold added playing with his nunchucks.

"Thanks for making me feel better." Trent said sarcastically.

"No problem." Harold held his head high.

"Relax, Elvis, I doubt Princess and the chicks would be get lost that easy." I assured him crossing my arms across my chest.

"Seriously, Chef. Where are they? It couldn't be hard to drive a rickety old bus up here." Chris said looking around for the bus full of girls.

At out of my eye, I saw the ratty old bus coming along the road heading towards us. I didn't hear the motor running or see the girls inside the bus at all. I looked closer and I didn't see a driver inside driving. Then, how could it be moving?

"Hey look! There they are!" Geoff called out happily pointing at the old bus.

"Finally!" Chris sighed in relief.

They walked over to the bus to see all of the girls pushing the bus with their bare hands. Eva, Sadie, and LeShawna were pushing from the back while the rest were pushing on both sides of the bus. They looked like they went through hell and back and went back to hell again! They had holes in their clothes, dirt on them, and looked like zombies. Gwen looked worse with holes in her gray stockings and her makeup looked smeared. Bridgette had her hair messed up and her hoodie looked loose. Princess didn't look too bad. She had tussled hair and her sleeves looked stretched.

"Whoa! What happened here? I told you to drive the bus, not push it!" Chris exclaimed seeing the girls pushing the bush.

The girls stopped pushing the bus and fully gave Chris a deadly glare that made him step back in fear. The boys behind me snickered at Chris' s

"We would have drove this piece of junk up here until this stupid thing broke down when we were passing the school gates!" Courtney yelled angrily.

Eva came up to Chris and held him up by the collar of his shirt saying, "We had to push this sorry excuse for a vehicle here just because you couldn't provide us with a decent bus! You're going to pay!"

"Yeah!" The girls agreed looking unpleasant.

Chris said, "Okay! Okay! Let me go and we'll go with the challenge."

Eva dropped Chris on his butt as he stood up and rubbed his head saying, "Anyway. Welcome to Snowview Mall! Here, we are going to do the one high school ritual that benefits both female and male community...Makeovers!"

"What?" Everyone shouted puzzled.

"Each team is going to give one team member of the opposite side a makeover. Chef and I are going to be the judges. Whoever wins this challenge will get to ride the good bus back to school while the loser gets stuck with the broken down bus."

"Girls, pick your teammate to receive a makeover."

They took a minute to think a minute until Courtney announced to Chris, "We choose Beth."

Beth looked happy saying, "I'm getting a makeover!"

Chris turned to us with the same question.

"I choose Ezekiel." I said with utter confidence.

"Why me, yo?" he asked puzzled.

"Dude, it's great to get a makeover! It helps you get closer to the ladies." Geoff answered giving him a wink.

Ezekiel looked more puzzled, "Why everyone knows that girls-."

I put an arm around his mouth and I whispered a small warning, "Just go over there and enjoy the makeover, okay?"

"Okay, yo." he whispered back before I let him go and he walked over to the girls.

"Beth, come over here!" I called over to the nerd girl.

"Bye, Lindsay, Heather! I'll be back!" Beth said walking over to our side.

"Bye, Bertha!" Lindsay called back with Heather rolling her eyes at her stupidity. Blondes.

"Okay, now that the teams has a subject..I mean classmate to work on. We can start the challenge. Remember, don't hurt your project, otherwise you're disqualified! You have an hour to get the best outfit and to present your new and improved classmates. Begin!" He announced.

We ran through the doors and into the busy mall bringing Beth with us. I watched the girls go to the other side dragging the poor idiot, Ezekiel, with them. When they were gone out of my sight, I turned to the guys and told them my plan.

"Okay, each of us will go into a store and find a outfit. When you're finished, meet us back at New Navy and we'll pick the best outfit out of the rest. Any questions?" I looked around for a raised hand until I saw Trent's.

"Yeah?"

"Um, yeah, why did you give them Ezekiel? We could have given them Tyler." he asked befuddled.

"Hey!" Tyler said offended.

"You heard about what Chris said, right? If you hit your project, then you're disqualified? Ezekiel will shoot his sexiest remarks while he's with the girls and make the girls hit him resulting instant disqualification. Then we'll ride back to school in the good bus."

"Oh, I get it." Geoff said getting the idea.

"Good. Now..." I turned to Beth, who was nervous being with lots of guys, and asked, "What are your sizes?"

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

I slapped a hand to my face, " I mean...what are your shirt, pant, and shoe sizes?"

Her face lit up in recognition, "Oh! I wear a large shirt, size 10 pants, and size 9 shoes!"

I turned to the guys and ordered, "Okay. Take note of that and get to work!"

TBC

* * *

**That's it. Please leave a review or comment. I might write the next chapter tommorrow when I have time. I need your vote in this. Do you want Alejandro and Sierra in this story? Just leave your answer in your review.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello all! I'm back! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Remeber, I need your help in choosing whether or not to add Alejandro and Sierra to the story, so leave your answer in your review. C ya!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The girls ran dragging poor Ezekiel behind him as they went to the center of the big Snowview Mall. When they reached the center, they immediately stopped and Ezekiel took the time to rest up after a long run. The people passed them gawking and glancing at them weirdly.

"Okay, girls! We need to get the measurements for the clothes and we need to get him to a hair stylist pronto!" Courtney told us pointing at the panting Ezekiel.

"Like we should listen to the girl that made the trashed up bus broke down." Heather retorted smirking at the mocha-skinned girl's angry face.

"Or like we should listen to the girl that gotten us that 'trashed up bus' in the first place by calling heads." Gwen remarked back with Bridgette nodding along.

"Whatever." Heather turned to him and demanded, "What are your measurements?"

"Why should I tell you?" he said looking a bit deviant.

"Because you're our little project and the key to winning the challenge today." she answered getting easily frustrated with him.

"I don't know why you should asked. Girls are hopeless people who spend more time buying stuff that they don't want than saving money like men."

All the girls, including Eva, gasped and looked shocked at the idiotic boy while the passing men silently sneaked out of the line of fire.

_Snogging Closet Confessional_

_"What did he say?" All the girls inside the closet yelled angrily at the camera._

Eva angrily started stomping towards the deluded moron until Bridgette stood in her way blocking with her arms raised.

"Move out of the way! I'm going to make him pay!" Eva roared trying to go around Bridgette.

"Hold on! Remember what Chris said? We can't hurt him!" Bridgette said standing her ground.

"That's right. Wait till after the challenge is over. Then, you can kick the crap out of him!" Courtney said giving her a mischievous smile.

"Fine." Eva gave up and crossed her arms sulking.

"Okay then. If Ezekiel doesn't want to tell us what his measurements are, then we're going to measure him!" Courtney exclaimed grabbing the back of Ezekiel's collar and ran off into a store with the other girls.

They ran inside the first store they saw and got into the fitting rooms, where they stripped off his clothes except for his underwear and dignity. Gwen handed Katie and Sadie a measuring tape and a clipboard as she leaves them alone.

"Enjoy." she said closing the curtain behind her and listening to Ezekiel being tortured by the 'Hot Pink' Twins.

She walked out into the waiting room, where the girls were currently sitting at waiting for them to finish.

"I bet those boys knew that moron was spouting sexist comments and threw him to us to hurt him and be disqualified from the challenger." Heather said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Why?" Lindsay questioned confused.

"So they can ride on the good bus again and eat the food, that's why!" Heather snapped at her clearly annoyed with the blonde's naive mind.

"That's why we need to win. After Katie and Sadie finishes with the moron, we'll split into each store, find the best outfit, and make him try it out at Marcy's. I'll drop him off at the hair stylist and get an outfit during that time." Courtney told everyone her plan.

Katie and Sadie dragged Ezekiel, who had duck tape cover his mouth, to the waiting room and gave the clipboard full of measurements to Gwen, "Here you go!"

She took the clipboard and read the measurements to the other girls, who took note of his measurements.

"Okay! Now let's find the perfect outfit!" Courtney ordered watching each girl run off going one store to find the best outfit.

She turned to Ezekiel, who started to sweat at seeing her evil smirking smile, and grabbed the back of his collar again saying, "You're coming with me."

She dragged him all the way to the nearest hair stylist and sat him in one of the salon chairs waiting for a stylist to appear. She looked at her watch and tapped her shoes on the floor impatient.

"Come on. Where is the stylist?" she muttered under her breath.

A short black-haired woman came up to her and started to ask, "May I hel-"

"I want you to do your magic on him." she pointed to Ezekiel behind her.

"Him?" she pointed at him questionably.

"Yes, him." She went over to Ezekiel and tore the duck tape off of his face without a care.

"OUCH!" he yelped in pain holding his face.

She went in his face and gave him the meanest, scariest glare know to mankind threatening, "Listen! If you ever a one comment or one word about how women are useless to her, I will do something sooo worst that you wish you still in your mother's womb, you got that?"

He slowly nodded scared straight.

"Good." She gave him a smile and ran out leaving him in the hands of the stylist getting ready for some shopping!

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Trent was looking through the shirt racks for a shirt in Forever 18, a girl store. The girls at the cashier were gazing with admiration in their eyes while the other girls looked at the only boy in the entire store weirdly.

"I can't find a shirt that fits Beth's size!" he said worriedly searching through the racks.

An long-haired blond brown-eyed employee named Brittany came walking up to him looking at his body intrigued. She stood behind him watching and asked in a high sweet voice,

"Is something I can help you with?"

He turned seeing her give him a flirting smile and replied, "Yes, I can't a size Large in these racks. Where are they?"

Her face scrunched up disgusted at the word 'large' and said, "Sorry, but we don't sell that size here. We sell x-small, small, x-medium, and medium, not large."

"Why don't you have a large here, then?" he asked confused.

She scoffed at the question, "Who would wear a large-sized shirt. Only fat and ugly girls, that's who." She learned closer showing sneak peek of her cleavage from her loose shirt flirting, "Besides, what are you doing on Friday night, handsome?"

_Snogging Closet Confessional_

_Trent was sitting on the stool looking shocked, "What is with these girls? Is this what they do all day long? Talk trash about other girls, fit into small clothes, and flirt with guys who are in a relationship." Trent let out a big sigh, "Thank goodness I'm a guy." _

Across of the store, Bridgette and Gwen were looking at some pants when Bridgette saw some girl flirting with her friend's boyfriend in a store.

"Hey, Gwen! Isn't that Trent over there?" she asked pointing at him.

She turned her head and saw Trent being flirted by some salesgirl, who giggling and moving around like a snake.

"That is Trent! What is that bimbo doing with him?" she questioned looking mighty jealous.

When Gwen saw the girl leaning over to show him some cleavage, she threw the clothes at poor Bridgette and stomped over to the store in an angry huff. The crowd moved away letting Gwen pass easily because they knew never mess with a girl's boyfriend, especially when she's across from you!

"So, what do you say?" Brittany asked winking.

"Well, I-" Trent sweated nervously.

"What's going on here?"

They and everyone else who was watching the scene turned to the entrance to see Gwen walking towards them a little aggravated and upset. She went to Trent and Brittany as she faced her and stood by her man.

"Gwen, this is not what it looks like." he started to say.

"Who are you?" Brittany questioned putting her hands on her hips disgusted at Gwen's goth look.

"I'm his girlfriend, that's who." Gwen said proudly watching her face turned to shock.

"You're his girlfriend?" she said watching Gwen nod before she let out a laugh, "Yeah, right. The freak store is on the other side of mall, Goth."

Gwen narrowed her eyes at the skinny girl and retorted, "Yeah like that hurts, Miss "i puke after each meal so i can fit into a size 0 jeans because i have low self-esteem".

The girls in the store and Trent watched stunned at the scene while Brittany looked at Gwen with one of her eye twitching dangerously.

Gwen took one of his hands and led him out of the store saying, "Come on, Trent. Let's get away before we end up getting the 'disease'."

They left with all the girls, including Brittany, staring at them jaws wide open as Gwen and Trent continued shopping for the makeover challenge.

* * *

**40 minutes later**

The girls all met at Marcy's with the outfits they picked and ready to try them on Ezekiel to win the delicious buffet. The girls were in the store's dressing room while they waited for Gwen and Bridgette to enter with their outfits. As soon as they both came walking in with their outfits, Courtney stood up and greeted them,

"Good thing you're here. Now we can get on with the makeover."

"Um, Charlotte?" Lindsay spoke up.

"Yes, Lindsay?"

"Where's Zack?"

Courtney's eyes opened so wide, they have covered her entire face and exploded out of her sockets.

"Oh crap! I left him at the stylist!" she cried out running out of the dressing room towards the stylist's leaving the girls to laugh at her expense.

A few minutes later, Courtney came back with a newly-improved Ezekiel. His short messy brown hair was turned into short neatly brown hair that was combed onto both sides of his head. When he came in, some of the girls clapped at his new haircut while some like Heather didn't care at all.

"Now that we got Ezekiel, we can now begin! Who's first?"

LeShawna stood up raising her hand in air excited, "Oh! Oh! Oh! Me! I got the best out of the rest, girl!"

She threw her bag of clothes to Ezekiel as he stepped into the dressing stall wordlessly and dressed into her outfit silently. He stepped out wearing a black jersey with gold trim and a big gold 5 in the middle, low dark baggy jeans that show a bit of his white underwear, black and white tennis shoes, a huge gold clock necklace, and a black hat on his head that said 'I'm the Pimp!' on it. The outfit got a semi-bad reactions out of the girls. Courtney, Bridgette, Gwen thought it looked a bit weird, Heather and Lindsay were about to gag on their fingers, Katie, Sadie, and Eva looked at it like a curse, and LeShawna nodded smiling at her outfit.

"What the hell is that? You call that an outfit!" Heather snapped pointing at the girl's outfit.

"What's the matter with my taste in clothes?" LeShawna questioned insulted.

"We're trying to give him a makeover! Not turning him from home-school guy to homeboy!"

"Like yours is any different, Bean Pole!"

"You wanna bet?" She threw him with her bag of clothes, "Try these on."

He went inside and came out wearing a pink polo shirt, tan shorts that showed his hairy legs, and beige sandals that looked too tight on his feet.

"What do you call that?" LeShawna said pointing at the outfit.

"What's wrong with it?"

"For one thing, the shorts are too short." Gwen pointed out.

"The guys on the poster were wearing them and they look great." Heather defended herself with Lindsay nodding.

"Yeah, but they also shaved their legs." Sadie commented eating some chips with Katie.

"Plus, his feet are turning purple." Katie added pointing at his purple feet suffering from the tight sandals.

"Fine!" Heather gave up pouting in her chair.

"Next!"

* * *

**Meanwhile with the guys**

The guys were in the dressing room at New Navy waiting for Beth to come out wearing Tyler's outfit.

"Come on! What's the hold up?" Duncan said a bit impatient.

"Sorry! I can't get these shoes on!" Beth said struggling to put her feet in the shoes, "Now I got them!"

She stepped out wearing a purple track suit with a pink trim, pink sneakers, and her hair was cut into a pixie style. She twirled around showing her look to the guys.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked prancing around.

Duncan faces Tyler angrily and questioned, "Is this the best you can do?"

Tyler held his hands up saying, "Hey! This is what I got out of my dad's shop! They're the best on the sports market now!"

Duncan rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Justin, you're up."

He turned to the dark-skinned model, who was busy admiring himself into the three-way mirror waiting for the outfit.

"Well? Where's your outfit?"

"I didn't have one." he answered posing himself.

"And why not?"

"I was too busy buying skin products for my skin. It's getting too dry and scratching lately."

"Fine, then! Trent, you're next!"

* * *

**20 minutes at the backstage in the mall**

"Okay, kiddies! Did you pick the best outfit for your classmate?" Chris asked gaining attention of the students.

"Yes!" they all answered.

"Excellent! Now before we begin, we would like to introduce our third judge to inspect your fashion sense, Blaineley!"

A young woman dressed in super tight red dress stepped out wearing huge red earrings amidst her long blond hair.

"Hey! I'm ready to see fashion."

"Good, let's begin. Ezekiel, please come on out!"

The red curtains opened up revealing Ezekiel wearing a light blue shirt with small orange flower designs in the corner, beige shorts that reached to his knees showing less hairy legs, tan sandals that fit right, and wore a small wooden tiki necklace. He walked towards the front and twirled around getting lots of attention from the audience. Chris and Chef both nodded to each other satisfied and held up their scores: 9 and a 8. Blaineley, however, didn't looked satisfied and wrote a 3 for the taste in clothing. Ezekiel walked off stage while the curtain were closed once again.

"The total outcome of the scores is 20 points! Will the girls beat the guys? Or will the guys...beat the girls? Beth! Come on out!"

The curtain was opened again revealing Beth wearing a dark green shirt, a gray cropped jacket over it, dark blue jeans, brown wedges, and a gold necklace with a pink jewel on it. She walked on stage getting rounds of claps from the girls and whistles from the guys while the judges tallied their scores. Chef gave her a 5, Chris gave her a 7, and Blaineley gave her a 3. Beth walked off stage and went with Ezekiel to hear the results.

The judges came out of the box and stood near the winner's circle with the rest of the class.

"Okay, we tallied up the scores and we have get the results of today's makeover challenge. The winners of today's challenger are..."

Everyone looked nervous and anxious waiting for the results to see which team would get to ride the good school bus back to school. Chris eyed at them eagerly, Chef didn't care, and Blaineley looked bored waiting for this thing to end.

"The girls! From 20 points to 15 points! Congratulations!"

The girls cheered and jumped for joy while the boys felt dejected and was

"So, Blaineley, how was today's competition for you?"

"Well, the first outfit was a total washout. I mean, who picked that outfit anyway?" Blaineley asked eying at the group of girls.

"I did." Bridgette said raising her hand up.

"And Trent picked Beth's outfit." DJ added petting Bunny on the head.

Blaineley scoffed at her, "No wonder. You're a tomboy."

Heather snickered at Bridgette's embarrassed face while Courtney didn't bother to let that comment about her friend slide by her for one minute.

She pointed at Blaineley's stunned face, "Hold on a second! Who are you to be criticizing her like that! I doubt you could even pick a better outfit than she can!"

"I know a LOT of people that can pick a better outfit than she can. Why can't you let the other blonde pick an outfit? At least she has some taste in fashion than in her mouth."

Geoff stepped up and said, "Hey! Don't insult Bridge's taste in clothes."

"Back off, Cowboy." Blaineley sneered back.

"Thanks for coming to the competition, Blaineley, but I'm afraid your service isn't required." he watched Chef pick up Blaineley up by her shoulders and took her outside, "Not now, not ever."

"What? Wait! I demand-!" she was thrown out on her butt with Chef cleaning his hands off.

They all walked over to the parking lot, where the two buses we're waiting to take them back to school. The boys groaned at seeing the bad bus look like a mess on wheels and the girls secretly cheered at seeing the good bus before them.

"Now as the winners of today's challenger, the girls get to ride the good bus back to school and enjoy a tasty buffet made by Chef while the boys get stuck with the bad bus."

"Yay!" The girls ran over to the good bus and climbed aboard with Chef and starting to fight over who's going to play against who.

"Now I'll see you, boys, back at school." Chris said as he made his way over to the good bus.

When he was about to take a step inside, Courtney's hand shot out stopping him in his tracks.

"Wait a minute. Where do you think YOU'RE going?" she asked looking at him serious.

"On the bus." he replied not looking impressed.

"Oh, really?" Gwen stuck her head outside from the window, "If I recall this is the GIRL's bus, not the boy's bus."

"But Chef is driving the bus back to school!" Chris objected pointing at Chef, who was turning on the bus.

Bridgette stuck her head out the window and said casually, "Yeah, but he is also going to make us our delicious buffet for us today. So, you're out of luck."

Chris looked at them like they were out of their minds, "You can't do this to me! How are we supposed to move that bus back to school?"

Courtney let out a small smile and calmly said, "You have a driver's license, do you? Use it."

"You got burned!" Chef laughed starting the bus up.

With that, she closed the door and the bus started to move with the girls inside. The guys watched their good old bus pull away while Courtney stuck her head out and shouted out to Duncan gleely,

"I'll see you later at school, Sweetie!"

"Bite me, Babe!" he shouted back teasingly with a smile on his face.

The bus pulled out of the parking leaving the poor bus, the guys, and Chris McLean in the mall parking lot.

"So what do we do now?" Owen asked puzzled.

* * *

**15 minutes later at school**

The girls were in cafeteria gathered around the buffet putting food such as pizza, salads, spaghetti, desserts, and much other food onto their plates. While Gwen, Bridgette, and Courtney were eating their cheese pizza at their table, they watch Katie and Sadie eat a couple of ice cream cones.

"I wonder how the guys and Chris are doing with that old bus." Bridgette wondered.

"I bet they're feeling the same way we did when we pushed the old thing." Gwen said chewing a piece of cheese off.

"That's the way the ball bounces, girls." Courtney said digging into her pizza.

**Meanwhile on the road**

"So are you having another 'Battle of the Sexes' again, Chris?" Duncan mocked pushing the side of the bus with Chris while the guys were pushing the bus through bad traffic.

"Just shut up, Duncan." Chris groaned pushing the bus with all of his strength.

TBC

* * *

**That's it. Please leave a review or comment. Stay tuned for a next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello all! I'm back! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

**Courtney POV**

The girls and I were walking out of the cafeteria all full from eating the delicious buffet. There's nothing like eating a buffet and leave the school grounds afterwards. We were heading towards the school exit when we saw Chris and the boys walking through the front doors all dirty and weary. Chris dragged himself into the teacher's lounge while the other guys left to go to their lockers leaving Duncan and the boys behind.

"So how did the bus pushing go?" I questioned jokingly.

"Shut it. At least you girls didn't have to deal with traffic like we did." Duncan said wiping his face with a wet rag.

"Sure you did." I rolled my eyes at him. We went through rush hour full of honking semis, cars, and buses compared to what they went through.

"Are we still up for the movie tonight?" Bridgette asked before I slapped my hand over her big mouth and pray the ogre didn't hear it.

"What movie?" The neanderthal asked curiously. Great job, Bridgette.

Gwen stepped up and answered him, "The new horror that just came out, "Bloody Monday". We thought we go there after school and catch it."

"Really? The new movie? I'll go if Princess here," He wrapped his arm around my shoulders flirty, "comes with me as my date."

I shoved his arm off my shoulder, "Like that would ever happen."

"It might." He winked at me as I shuddered with disgust.

"Can we go, too?" Geoff asked excited.

"Sure! How about you, guys?" Bridgette sent the question to Trent and DJ.

"Alright. I'm in." Trent nodded.

"Sorry, guys, but Bunny and I can't stand watching scary movies. I'll sit this one out. I'll see you tomorrow." DJ said walking out of school with Bunny poking his head out of the backpack.

"Anyway, we got to get our stuff home first, so we'll meet you guys at the movie theater at 7 tonight." Bridgette said.

"Fine by me. I can't wait to sit next to you, Princess." Duncan leaned closer to my face.

I pushed his face away with my hand and exclaimed frustrated with his perverted attitude, "Can it, Orge! Come on, girls!"

We walked away leaving the guys and start to head home.

"Why are we going home? We already put our books in our lockers and we don't have any homework for tonight." Gwen questioned confused.

"We're going home because I got to get ready for the movie with Geoff tonight."

"Ohhhhh! I thought I never see the day that Bridgette puts on makeup for a guy!" I laughed.

Gwen chuckled at the idea, "Yeah, I bet they will too busy smooching to even see the movie."

Bridgette interrupted blushing red, "That's not true!" I love to mess with my friend's mind.

A small idea formed in my head as I grabbed Gwen's hands and held it up like it was Geoff holding Bridgette's hand, "Ohhhh, Bridgette..."

Gwen smiled micheaviously as she grabbed my hands and whispered like a dramatic Bridgette, "Ohhhh, Geoff..."

We stood there for a moment before we started to making big, loud smooching noises like they were making out. We watched Bridgette's face turn from a cotton candy to a ripe tomato.

"Okay, okay! I get it! I like Geoff, but I doubt we be even kissing or making out during the movie." she said looking a bit uncertain.

"Are you kidding? It's a horror movie. You'll be jumping on him and hugging him like he's some kind of security blanket." I stated.

"Yeah, like what Courtney's going to do to Duncan when the movie rolls tonight."

"Are you saying I'm going to jump on the green-haired weirdo tonight, Gwen?" I questioned raising my eyebrow at her.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Well yeah, you know I'm a lover of horror movies, so I don't get scared a lot. You, on the other hand, can get scared so easily that you automatically jump on someone during the movie."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do! Remember you jumped on Harold during the movie, 'Gory Morning'. LeShawna freaked out and thought Harold was cheating on her with you until Harold explained what happened."

"So?"

"You also jumped on Justin during the other movie. Katie and Sadie, who was sitting beside him, plus a bunch of other girls went ballistic throughout the movie." Bridgette spoke up.

"Yeah, I remember they were crying and screaming, 'Why, Justin, why?' through the entire movie. Until they were escorted out." Gwen added.

"Whatever. Come on! Let's go pretty Bridgette up!" I dragged them by their hands and raced back to my place first.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The guys, except DJ, were standing outside of the theater waiting for the girls to show up. They were still dressed in their regular clothes and watched a small line of people enter the theater. They saw Harold, LeShawna, Noah, and Cody enter the theater while Heather passed by with Lindsay and lifted her nose at the place.

"Where are the girls? The movie is about to start in a few minutes." Trent asked looking around worried.

"Calm down, Edward. The Bella and the girls will be here." Duncan said calmly.

"Do I look good, Courtney?" Bridgette asked nervously.

She wore the same clothes from before, but had put on light pink lipstick and light blue eyeshadow that complimented her face. Courtney and Gwen didn't bother to wear anything new since they're going to sit in a dark theater and they stuck with the same clothes.

"You look great, Bridgette. I bet Geoff will drool at the sight of you."

"Yeah I bet." Gwen said uncaringly.

The girls saw the guys standing in front of the theater as Bridgette called to them, "There they are! Geoff, Duncan, Trent, we're here!"

"It's about time." Duncan said turning around to see us.

Geoff turned to face the girls, but his face looked shocked staring at Bridgette's face.

"What's his problem?" Duncan asked annoyed looking at the lovestruck Geoff.

"Hey, Geoff." Bridgette waved shyly at him.

He didn't say anything, but small drool started to drop from his wide open mouth. Trent and Duncan cringed at the sight while Bridgette blushed heavily from Courtney's expression coming true.

Gwen whispered to Courtney, "Jeez, he drools more than my Labrador."

"Hey! Wake up!" Duncan punched Geoff in the arm.

"Ouch! What did you do that for, dude?" He noticed Bridgette and the girls standing over there and waved towards them excitedly, "Oh hey, Bridge! Courtney! Gwen!"

"So much for that." Gwen commented sarcastically.

Duncan slapped a hand over his face exasperated, "Come on, the movie's about to start."

They all walked inside and sat in the middle of the crowded theater watching the previews before the movie. Trent sat at the far right facing the screen, Gwen sat to the left of him, Bridgette sat next to her, Geoff sat next to Bridgette, Duncan sat beside him, and Courtney sat at the far left of them next to Duncan.

"Talk about stupid previews, dude." Geoff commented watching the previews.

"Who wants to see a movie about a couple fighting throughout the whole movie?" Bridgette said disappointed.

"I don't know, but I can get first seats to one already." Gwen said looking at the other end from her with a smirk.

"You're such a pig. Stop eating all of my popcorn." Courtney whispered angrily.

"First of all, I bought this popcorn for us, so technically it it MY popcorn paid by MY money." Duncan replied back.

She rolled her eyes at him and tried to nudge his elbow away from hers, "Whatever. Stop touching my elbow."

He nudged hers back, "Your arm is hogging the armrest."

"You're such a jerk."

"You couldn't let me rest my arm for a bit!" He raised his voice a bit higher.

"Shhhh!" The people around them hushed them.

"Oh shut up." he snapped back glaring at them.

"Sorry." Courtney whispered embarrassed from the attention they were getting.

"It's starting!" Bridgette whispered watching the starting movie.

* * *

**During the movie**

_The teenage couple were walking through the emptied town looking for a place to rest for the night. The short-haired blond boy was holding a flashlight looking for anyone or anybody while the long-haired brunette was getting jittery and getting scared._

_"Johnny, where is everybody?" The brunette asked._

_"I don't know, Clair, but I don't like this at all. They were just here this morning and now, everyone is gone!" Johnny said shining his light on the buildings and objects._

_"Where could they be?" she said looking around for any sign of life._

_Little did they know that there were three shadows hiding in the alleys waiting for the opportunity to strike. One of them knocked on the wood beside them and the couple jumped from the sudden noise._

_"What was that?" she exclaimed frightened._

_"I have no idea." he said starting to get worried. _

_Out of nowhere, the one of the shadows jumped out of their hiding place and pounced towards them with a bloody knife and machete in their hands. They screamed and started to run straight towards the exit when the shadow grabbed Clair and dragged her body towards the abandoned hotel._

_"Johnny!" _

_"Clair!" _

_He ran into the hotel, went upstairs, and sprinted into the room to see a crying Clair being held upside down by a rope tied around her ankles with an operating meat grinder sitting below her. He turned to see the shadow grinning at him with malice while waving the sharp machete in its hands and the rope tied beside it. The shadow gave him a big smile as it slashed the rope with the machete. __Johnny froze and watched his girlfriend scream for her life as she was falling towards the running meat grinder._

_"AHHHHH! JOHNNY!"_

Everyone in the audience screamed from the gruesome scene of Clair being turned into grounded meat.

"I love this movie!" Gwen exclaimed excited sitting next to a green Trent.

Feeling queasy, Trent turned his popcorn bag upside down and tossed his cookies into the bag. Gwen patted him on the back gently while she watched the movie wanting to see more. Geoff and Bridgette were shielding their eyes from the sight of Clair's torn intestines and were holding their hands in a death vice grip. Courtney was trying very hard not to jump and show any fear while Duncan was eating his popcorn calmly. When the shadow turned its sight to Johnny, it leaped towards him with the machete with a freaky scream. Courtney immediately jumped onto Duncan and wrapped her arms around him startling him. He looked down to see Courtney clinging to him as he smiled big and shouted to Geoff over the loud music and sounds.

"We should watch these movies more often!"

* * *

**After the movie**

Everyone was walking out of the movie theater sastified and happy while the guys and the girls were heading home. Courtney and Trent were both feeling sick from the movie as Gwen and Duncan talked about the movie around Geoff and Bridgette.

"That was the scarriest movie I've ever seen." Bridgette spoke staying close to Geoff.

"That was a stupid movie." Courtney commented agitated.

"Are you kidding? That was the best movie since "Gory Morning"! I'm going to buy it on DVD when it gets released." Gwen said smiling.

"Hey Trent, you getting your color back?" Geoff asked his best friend.

"I think I threw up yesterday's breakfast." Trent said weakly.

"What part did you like the best?" Bridgette questioned the horror lover.

"I'll say the best part was when the shadow threw that guy's body into that giant old clock. It was weird to watch it, but it's orginal."

"I'll say seeing that guy's body going through those cogs and stuff was pretty spooky to me!" Geoff said remembering that scene.

"I say the best was when the shadow used the pitchfork to stab that guy and force him into a running harvester. That was the best! All those guts and blood came out of him as that harvester tore his flesh apart." Duncan described the scene as Trent's face becomes greener.

Trent reached for the nearest thing he could reach and barfed everything into it while he heard a woman's scream closely. He looked up to see an African-Candian woman in a red dress glared at him, who was holding her expensive red purse.

"Sorry?"

She grabbed her purse and slammed his face with it before she stormed off complaining about him ruining her expensive purse.

"Ouch, dude."

"Hey Princess, how about I get you the DVD for your birthday?" Duncan said smiling at her shocked expression.

"Like I want that stupid movie and you don't even know when my birthday is."

"Yes I do. October 15, 1994." He answered easily.

Courtney looked stunned, "How did you know?"

"Let's say that I have resources..."

"You asked Bridgette and Gwen, didn't you?"

"Yep."

* * *

**That's it. Please leave a review or comment. Stay tuned for a next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello all! I'm back! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or Shakespeare's works. Thank you!**

* * *

**Bridgette POV**

After the movie last night, we were walking towards Chris's class from our last class with Mr. Whiskers. Courtney was pretty ticked at Duncan for asking us about her birthday and Gwen was sketching a skeleton in her notebook.

"I wonder what today's challenge is."

"Probably something that will kill us." Courtney spat looking unpleasant.

"Hopefully, it will kill Heather first." Gwen remarked coolly still drawing her skeleton.

We went inside the classroom to see everyone standing in a straight line in front of Chef. He turned to us at the door and pointed at the back of the line. We walked to the back silently while we watched what was happening.

"What's going on?" Gwen asked the person in front of her, Harold.

"It seems that we're going somewhere to do our next assignment."

"Why?"

"Who knows." He shrugged his shoulders.

We went to the parking lot and boarded a school bus driven by Chef. We drove along until we came to Riverside Elementary, the same school that Gwen, Courtney, and I attended a long time ago. The bus drove to the front of the school and we saw Chris standing out there waiting for us. When he saw us coming out of the bus, he started to say,

"Hello! Welcome to Riverside Elementary! Here we can begin our next assignment!"

"And may I ask what assignment we're going to do today?" Heather asked bored.

"Simple. We are going to perform a play for the kids featuring one of Shakespeare's works!"

Everyone raised their eyebrows at Chris's newest assignment for them.

"Shakespeare? In an elementary school? Wouldn't that just bore them?" Gwen brought up confused.

"To death, may I add." Noah added sarcastically.

Chris nodded his head, "Maybe, unless you make it interesting for the kiddies."

"How interesting?" Courtney questioned.

"Interesting enough to make them not sleep throughout the whole play. The main point of this assignment is to do the play and make the kids be interested in watching whole play before they doze off. Now, I got two works of Shakespeare that you teams could do. Macbeth, " He held up 'Macbeth' and held up the other book, "Romeo and Juliet."

"We'll have 'Macbeth'!" Heather snatched the book out of his hands.

"I guess we'll have 'Romeo and Juliet' then." Courtney got the book from Chris.

"You know, Princess, there will a kiss scene in this play. Are you ready to kiss your Romeo?" Duncan wiggled his eyebrow at her.

She made a disgusted face and shoved the book back to Chris, "On second thought, I would rather have 'Macbeth'."

"Too late, you're doing 'Romeo and Juliet'." he gave her the book back, "Now you have 3 hour to choose the cast, costumes, and scenery and to memorize your lines. Good luck!" he left them alone and headed towards the office.

* * *

**Team Screaming Goof-offs**

"Okay, since I'm in charge of this production, I get to be Lady Macbeth." Heather stood in front of the group with a clipboard in her hands.

"May I ask why should you play Lady Macbeth?" LeShawna raised her eye at her questionably.

"I think it's a good idea." Gwen said making everyone look at her surprised, including Heather.

"You do?" Lindsay questioned confused.

"Yeah," she shrugged her shoulders, "She could play Lady Macbeth, who kills King Duncan to become Queen of Scotland, goes crazy with rubbing blood stains off her hands, and commits suicide over guilt over killing the kind King Duncan. She definitely fits the part."

Everyone got the idea and agreed with her over the part while Heather fumed and stomped her feet angrily at Gwen's reasons.

"Whatever! Since you brought that up, Gwen, you get to be a witch!"

Gwen rolled her eyes at Heather, "Okay. I rather be a witch than end up like Lady Macbeth."

"Lindsay, you're Lady Macduff."

"Yay! I get to play a Lady!" Lindsay cheered.

"Noah, you're Malcolm." He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Cody, you're Donalbain." Cody nodded agreeing.

"Owen, you're King Duncan." Owen cheered raising his hands in the air saying, "I get to be a king!"

"Beth, you're my caretaker." Beth clapped happily.

"LeShawna, you're Witch #2." LeShawna crossed her arms annoyed.

"Trent, you're Macbeth." Trent's eyes widened at his role.

"Whoa, whoa! Hold it right there!" LeShawna interrupted waving her hands in the air.

"What is it now?" Heather snapped back at them.

"Why is Trent playing Macbeth?" Gwen asked suspiciously narrowing her eyes at her.

"I picked him to play that part."

"Why don't you pick Justin to play Macbeth? After all, he's your boyfriend." LeShawna said pointing at Justin, who was admiring himself in the mirror of the makeup counter.

"Because he's playing Thane of Cawdor, that's why! Now since we don't have any more cast members to play more roles, some of you have to do more roles in this play. Beth, you're Witch #3."

Beth looked devastated at her other role, "What?"

"Cody, you're Banquo. Noah, you're Siward, and the rest of you will do minor roles in the play. Now grab your costumes and get to work!"

* * *

**Killer Preps**

"Okay, team. Bridgette and I have made up a list of who's going to play who in 'Romeo and Juliet'. Bridgette chose the roles for the guys while I chose roles for the girls," she turned to her side and held out her hand, "Bridgette?"

Bridgette handed her the list while Courtney looked at both of them.

"Okay. I get to play Juliet."

"Who else." Eva retorted sarcastically.

"Bridgette plays the Nurse." Bridgette nodded at that.

"Tyler plays Lord Capulet." Tyler nodded at his new part.

"Katie plays Lady Capulet." Katie clapped excitedly.

"Ezekiel plays Lord Montague." Ezekiel picked his nose.

"Sadie plays Lady Montague." Sadie and Katie cried out sadly, "I'm separated from Katie/Sadie!"

"DJ plays Mercutio." DJ nodded at his part.

"Geoff plays Benvolio." Geoff tipped his hat.

"Harold plays Count Paris." Harold shouted excitedly, "Sweet!"

"Since there are no other female parts, Eva, you get to play Tybalt." Eva rolled her eyes and muttered, "Yippee."

"That leaves Duncan as...Romeo!" Courtney looked aghast at his role while Duncan slapped hands with Geoff and DJ at his new position.

Courtney grabbed Bridgette by the arm and whispered, "Why is Duncan playing Romeo? Why can't Tyler or Harold play Romeo instead of that Orge?"

"Duncan is the only male here that can scale walls. In the play, Romeo has to scale walls to get to Juliet and believe me, Tyler or Harold can't scale walls to save their lives."

"But..."

"Please, Courtney, we have to get Duncan to play Romeo. It's the only way to win this assignment." Bridgette pleaded with her.

"...Fine. Duncan can play Romeo as long as he doesn't kiss me!"

"Thank you!"

"Okay, we have three more positions to handle before everyone can a minor role. Geoff, you're Prince Escalus. DJ, you're Friar Laurence. Harold, you're Friar John. The rest of you can play the servants of Montague and Capulet and the townspeople. Let's go get our costumes and scenery and rehearse our lines for the show!"

* * *

**3 hours later...**

The auditorium in the Riverside Elementary was completely packed with students from all grades and the teachers were enjoying their peace in the back smoking their cigarettes. Chris and Chef were standing in the back looking at the red curtains covering the stage. The curtains raised to reveal the desert scenery with flashes of light reveal Gwen, LeShawna, and Beth standing in the middle of the stage. They were dressed in black rag dresses, having a long, gray wig on their heads, and sporting a huge wart on their faces.

Gwen raised her hands saying, "When shall we three meet again. In thunder, lightning, or in rain?"

LeShawna pointed over to the battlefield heard in the background, "When the hurlyburly's done. When the battle's lost and won."

Beth raised her hand to the light of the setting sun flashing her braces, "That will be ere the set of sun."

A couple of kids in the audience chuckled, "I don't remember witches wearing braces before."

Gwen rolled her eyes at their immaturity, "Where the place?"

LeShawna held her hands, "Upon the heath."

Beth said, "There to meet with Macbeth."

"I come, Graymalkin!"

"Paddock calls."

"Anon."

The three witches raised their hands up as the fog started to come around them, "Fair is foul, and foul is fair. Hover through the fog and filthy air."

They slowly disappear into the fog as the audience, plus Chris and Chef, clapped their hands at their performance. The team continued on through the play until Act V where Heather dressed in a long white nightgown wandered around the stage with a candle in her hands. Beth and Noah were standing away from her watching her wander around like a zombie.

Beth dressed in a blue dress muttered, "Lo you, here she comes! This is her very guise and, upon my life, fast asleep. Observe her, stand close."

Noah watched Heather wander aimlessly with the candle, "How came she by that light?"

Beth shrugged her shoulders, "Why, it stood by her. She has light by her continually; 'tis her command."

Noah pointed at Heather's eyes, "You see, her eyes are open."

"Ay, but their sense is shut."

Heather started to rub her hands like she's cleaning them as Noah pointed out, "What is it she does now? Look, how she rubs her hands."

"It is an accustomed action with her, to seem thus washing her hands: I have known her continue in this a quarter of an hour."

Heather spoke while still rubbing her hands, "Yet here's a spot."

"Hark! she speaks: I will set down what comes from her, to satisfy my remembrance the more strongly." Noah said watching her with Beth.

"Out, damned spot! out, I say!-One: two: why, then, 'tis time to do't.-Hell is murky!-Fie, my lord, fie! a soldier, and afeard? What need we fear who knows it, when none can call our power to account?-Yet who would have thought the old man to have had so much blood in him." Heather cried out madly rubbing her clean hands from the imaginary blood.

"That lady's crazy." a small girl whispered to the other girl, who nodded with her.

* * *

**Later**

The Screaming Goof-offs finished their play and the Killer Preps were starting their play after that. The play went along smoothly for the team until Act II where Duncan was standing in the orchard scenery with the castle's balcony sitting on the other side. Duncan dressed in royal clothing was hiding behind a tree while Courtney dressed in a royal purple dress came onto the balcony saying,

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes. Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name which is no part of thee take all myself."

Duncan came out from behind the tree and entered Courtney's sight, "I take thee at thy word: Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Romeo."

"What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night so stumblest on my counsel?"

"By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am: My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, Because it is an enemy to thee; Had I it written, I would tear the word." Duncan walked closer to the balcony.

"My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound: Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?"

"Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike."

"How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, and the place death, considering who thou art, if any of my kinsmen find thee here."

Duncan went over to the vine covered wall, started to climb, and leaped over the railing in front of Courtney, "With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls; For stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do that dares love attempt; Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me."

Courtney put a hand over her heart, "If they do see thee, they will murder thee."

Duncan grabbed Courtney's shoulders making her look at him shocked as he said, "Then I will kill them if they land a hand on you, Princess."

"Duncan..." She tried to make him go with the script.

"Now, time for that kiss." He leaned closer to her face until she smacked him with her hand.

"Get away from me! You're not supposed to kiss me yet!"

"Oh come on, Princess. We were meant to be!" He tried to pounce on her, but she dodged him and jumped off the balcony with him jumping off as well.

"What is he doing?" Bridgette exclaimed horrified watching Duncan chase Courtney on the stage in front of the laughing kids.

Courtney climbed up one of the trees escaping from the lovestruck Duncan. The little girls in the audience were cheering for Courtney for escaping Duncan while the boys were cheering for Duncan to get the girl.

"Come on and kiss me, Juliet!" Duncan climbed up the tree following Courtney.

"I would rather stab myself with the knife now than to marry you!" Courtney tried to kick Duncan's face away with her feet.

Bridgette ran onto the stage holding the script in her hands saying, "Wait a minute, guys! You have to follow the script!"

Her foot connected to a small rock prop and she went flying across the stage and landed on Geoff, who was wearing his costume. Geoff fell on his back and slid against the scenery, which begin to tumble from the force. DJ stopped feeding Bunny once he saw the tipping scenery, ran over there, and held the scenery up despite its heavy weight. When the scenery began to fall, the castle and the trees were swaying back and forth from the movement.

"Oh no! The trees are about the fall!" Katie cried out shocked.

"So is the pretty castle!" Sadie added worriedly.

They ran over and tried to help DJ protect the scenery from falling over onto the stage. Duncan and Courtney were busy up in one of the trees while Bridgette and Geoff were knocked cold on the floor. The kids were cheering and laughing at the play while Chris and Chef were drinking sodas in the back amused at the whole production. Eva was trying to hold the entire castle up while Ezekiel came up from behind her and said,

"Why are you holding the castle up, yo? Let me do it."

Eva looked surprised at his rare display of compassion and quietly said, "Well, thank you, Ezekiel."

Ezekiel laughed cockily, "I mean, it's not like you could hold an entire castle up like we, men, do."

_"What did he say?" _

Eva looked shocked and angry as her brown eyes turned deep red from the anger. She glared angrily at the oblivious Ezekiel and pounced on him punching his face with her bare fists repeatedly.

"Get off me, woman!"

"Not until you're dead!"

Meanwhile, Tyler ran to help get Eva off of the badly wounded Ezekiel as Harold was standing in the middle of the stage with a paper in his hand announcing to the kids,

"Due to the-"

The castle prop fell and landed on Eva, Tyler, and Ezekiel while Duncan and Courtney fell with the tree screaming and landed offstage somewhere injured.

"-technical difficulties, we are closing this production of 'Romeo and Juliet' a little early. Thanks for coming, so bye!" Harold closed the curtains and tried to help his classmates.

* * *

Back in the classroom, the Killer Preps, covered in bandages and bruises, were sitting in the desks waiting for the elimination to proceed. Chris was standing at his podium holding a plate full of diplomas in his hand. He looked real serious before he started to say,

"Killer Preps. In life, you need a diploma to get a job in working world. Here in this class, you need a diploma to stay in the game." he held up the the rolled up white paper tied with a red ribbon, "The Diploma of Achievement will help you strive forward to your goal to become king/queen of the school, just like a regular high school diploma will do. If you do get a Diploma of Achievement, you will stay alive. If you don't get one, you will probably end up somewhere dead to the world."

Everyone looked at each other worried while Duncan didn't look like he give a damn anyway.

"When I call your name, you can pick up your diploma and stand in the winner's circle. While the classmate voted off today will receive," he pulled out the big white hat with 'Dunce' written on it, "the Hat of Failure, go into the Hallway of Shame, and enter the Detention of Losers."

"Katie." she squealed and picked up her diploma.

"Sadie." she squealed loudly and picked up her diploma hugging Katie.

"Bridgette." she smiled and picked the diploma from Chris.

"Geoff." he picked his diploma and stood next to Bridgette smiling.

"DJ." he got his diploma and stood next to Geoff relieved.

"Eva." she got her diploma and stood away from the group.

"Harold." Harold got his diploma and skipped to the group.

"Tyler." he silently got his diploma and stood with the others.

"Duncan." he smirked and got his diploma standing with his buddies.

"There are two classmates here and one diploma. Which one is getting kicked out of class tonight?"

Courtney and Ezekiel glanced at each other worriedly while the Bridgette, DJ, Geoff, and Duncan were getting nervous at the whole thing. Chris looked at the both of them quietly before he announced smiling big,

"Courtney."

She let out a relieved smile before she picked her diploma and stood next to a happy Bridgette. Ezekiel, on the other hand, was looking distraught at his classmates looking at him smirking at him.

"What? How come I'm the one voted off today, yo? Give me a reason why I was voted off instead of her!" Ezekiel questioned angrily pointing his finger at Courtney.

"It's because we don't like you." Courtney retorted cooly as the others nodded at her answer.

"That's a good reason." Chris commented, "Ezekiel, the Hallway of Shame is that way."

Ezekiel picked himself up and slowly dragged himself over to the door before Chris spoke up,

"Oh, Ezekiel!"

Ezekiel turned around smiling hoping for another chance to compete until Chris slammed the Hat of Failure on his head hard.

"Don't forget your hat!" he reminded him cheerfully.

Ezekiel turned around and trudged off with the Hat of Failure looming over his head while everyone celebrated kicking off the most hated person off their team.

"I'm sure going to miss him." Harold said looking downed.

"We won't." Bridgette, Courtney, Sadie, Katie, and Eva said at once coldly.

**TBC**

* * *

The reason why Ezekiel is kicked off instead of Duncan is because I can't stand Ezekiel or carry him around in the other chapters. My sister agrees with me since she can't stand him and I bet you can't stand him either. There will be a surprise in the next chapter and I will probably update when I have the chance from school. Thanks for R+R!


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone. I was like really disappointed that no one reviewed my last chapter, but I hope this new chapter will bring home some reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own TDI/TDA/TWDT. Thank you for R+R.**

* * *

**Courtney POV**

The next day after that dreadful and embarrassing play, we were back in Chris's class waiting for Chris to start our next assignment. Gwen and I were sitting at our usual sits while Bridgette was running a bit late today.

I sighed, "I wonder where Bridgette is."

Gwen shrugged her shoulders, "Who knows. She's probably staying home."

After she said that, Bridgette came running in carrying her books and her backpack and sat in our little circle saying,

"Girls! I heard some big news from the grapevine!"

"What?" We both said uninterested.

"Well, I heard that two new student that transferred here and coming to this classroom."

"And how is that big?" Gwen said lazily.

"I heard that one student is from Spain."

"Spain?" Courtney raised her eyebrow at that.

"Yeah and the other is from a local high school from around here."

She was about to say more until Chris entered the room with the two new students following from behind. Everyone quieted down and looked at the new classmates judging them based on their looks.

"Okay, dudes and dudettes, We have two new classmates that are entering our 'competition'."

"More students? Why not let the whole school compete then?" Heather exclaimed agitated.

"That's not a bad idea, but no deal. This is Sierra Lopez." He pointed to a tall girl with long purple braided hair wearing a lime green shirt and blue pants.

She eyed every one of us with an excited look in her eyes until her eyes landed on Cody, who was trying to hide behind Noah's back, and let out a huge fangirlish scream almost making everyone's ears bleed. That girl has one strong pair of lungs I'll say for sure!

"CODY! You're here!" She jumped in the air and landed on Cody's lap crushing his pelvis in the process, "I can't believe I'm here in this class with you! Eeek!"

"How do you know her?" Noah asked curiously.

"I don't. I just bumped into her at the mall a while back and now, she's stalking me wherever I go." he said being hugged to death by Sierra.

"I remember the day that we first met." Sierra said hugging Cody closely.

Flashback

_"Oh, how I love Justin Bieber! I wish that I was dating him and become his wifey!" Sierra sighed happily holding a poster of Justin Bieber._

_She walked along the busy mall imaging her life with Justin Bieber until she collided with someone and fell flat on her butt._

_"Ouch!" she yelped in pain._

_"Sorry, are you hurt?"_

_She looked up and saw a cute brown short-haired boy holding out his hand to her. She took his hand in a daze as he helped her up onto her feet._

_"Sorry about that. I hope that you weren't hurt." He smiled._

_She blushed a dark red, "No, I'm fine."_

_"My name is Cody, but everyone calls me the Codemeister!"_

_She laughed happily at his joke, "I'm Sierra."_

_"Well, I better get going. My mom is expecting me at home. See you later, Sierra." With that, he left her alone watching him walk away into the busy crowd._

_As she stared at where he left, she picked up her poster and ripped it in half saying eagerly, "Forget about Justin Bieber! Cody's the man for me!" _

End Flashback

"How romantic!" Katie and Sadie awed at her story.

"Give me a barf bag." Noah commented sarcastically.

"And this is Alejandro Rivera." He pointed to the person next to him.

He had long brown hair framing his tan, handsome face and had a small brown goatee under his lips like Duncan do. When he winked at the girls, who fawned over the 'hot' new guy in the class, I was thinking that he was oddly familiar. Heather had the nerve to flutter her eyelashes in front of Justin, who was busy admiring himself.

My eyes widened remembering him from before as I stood up from my seat and exclaimed, "Alejandro!"

He looked surprised, "Courtney?"

Duncan looked mad glaring at Alejandro.

"Anyway, I need two volunteers to tell everything about this competition and Alejandro needs someone to show him around school. Courtney, since you know Alejandro, you get to escort him around. As for Sierra..."

Sierra jumped off Cody's lap and wrapped her arms around Chris's legs smiling up to him saying,

"Today is the best day of my life. Please give me the honor of making Cody escort me around school because you're the greatest and hottest teacher that Russell High has ever known!"

Chris looked elated to see someone praise him, "As for that, Cody gets to escort Sierra around today!"

"**What**?" Cody shouted.

"Yay!" Sierra jumped back onto Cody's lap excited to be with him, "We're going to date, get married, and have 5 kids of our own!"

"We just met two days ago!"

"Because of the arrival of our two new students, I have decided to fill the empty spots in your teams. Alejandro," He looked at him, "you get to be on the Killer Preps." The girls on the Killer Preps, except me and Bridge cheered happily, "And Sierra," he looked at her crushing Cody in her vice grip, "you get to be on the Screaming Goof-offs with Cody. Congratulations!"

Sierra screamed in Cody's ears with glee while Noah laughed at Cody's suffering at the hands of his stalker.

Chris turned to Alejandro and said, "Alejandro, you get to be escorted by Courtney. Class is over. Don't call me, call the other teachers instead."

He left the room while the others were still in the classroom talking till the bell rings.

"How do you know Alejandro, Courtney?" Gwen asked.

Bridgette and I looked at Gwen weirdly.

"You don't know?" Bridgette asked.

"I told my summer vacation on the first day of school, Gwen." I reminded her.

"Yeah, but I left to go to the bathroom and met Trent when you were telling your story."

"Oh yeah."

"Anyway. During the summer, my parents and I went to Spain for vacation and while I was there, I met Alejandro. He turned out to be a son of a diplomat my father was meeting in Spain. We talked and he showed me around Madrid showing me all kinds of things. When we were getting ready to leave, we said our goodbyes and I haven't seen him since until now."

"So you mean to tell me that you had a relationship with Alejandro?" she asked as I felt my face burn and turn red.

"We didn't have a relationship, Gwen! We were just friends."

"That's good. If you have a relationship with Alejandro, you would break Duncan's heart." Bridgette sighed with relief.

"Like Duncan would ever care." I scoffed.

"Courtney?"

We turned to see Alejandro standing there holding his books in one hand waiting for me. He walked up to us as Gwen and Bridgette suddenly went behind me like I'm some kind of shield.

"Are we ready to go?"

I nodded to him, "Yes, I'm ready. Oh! I almost forgot. Alejandro, this is Bridgette and Gwen. Bridgette and Gwen, this is Alejandro."

"Hi." they both said waving to him.

"Hello to you both, ladies." he gave them both his prize-winning smile, which made us melt a bit.

"Can they come with us too, Alejandro?" I asked.

"Sure. The more, the merrier."

"Okay, let's head to the cafeteria first."

* * *

**Duncan POV**

When I heard that 'Latino Loser' was being escorted by Princess herself, I followed him, Courtney, Gwen, and Bridgette around the school until they ended up outside near the track and the football field. I hid behind some bushes while I was watching that scum flirt with my Princess and her friends.

"Hey, dude!" I jumped from the greeting and turned to see Geoff being his happy-go-lucky self.

"Quiet down! You'll give away my position!" I hissed to him pulling him down with me.

"Sorry. What are you doing?"

"Watching Courtney show that 'new student'."

Geoff chuckled at my upset face, "Dude, you're totally jealous of that guy are you?"

"I'm not!"

"You know Courtney, I missed you when you left Madrid in the summer." Alejandro said looking at Courtney friendly.

"Really? Well, I missed you too. I missed all the times we had hanging around and having fun in Madrid. It's great seeing you again."

"Great! He has Princess in his grasp!"

"See, dude? You're jealous!" Geoff pointed out mischievously.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes you are! Otherwise, you wouldn't be this upset like this."

"So, Bridgette, what do you like to do?" We heard Alejandro ask Malibu over there.

We quickly peeked through the bushes and watched Bridgette standing with Alejandro as Courtney and Gwen talked to each other casually.

"Well, I like to go to the beach and surf with my surfboard." she answered shyly blushing a bit.

"Really? You don't look like a surfer to me."

She looked down and depressed at his answer.

"You look more like a water goddess to me."

She looked at him shocked at what he said and her face burned bright red with him smiling at her.

"Dude! Did you see that? Huh? Did you see that?" Geoff exclaimed seeing that jerk flirt with his girlfriend.

"Yes, you doofus! I'm right beside you!" I retorted.

"What's going on?" Elvis and DJ came walking behind us.

We grabbed them by their arms and dragged them not wanting to cause attention to us, "Get down!"

"What's going on?"

"We watching that 'weirdo' flirt with our girlfriends!"

"Well, my girl and your crush, dude." Geoff corrected me.

"Whatever! He's flirting with them using his corny lines."

"Say Gwen, I got to say you're very talented."

We peeked through the bushes and watched Alejackass complimenting on Gwen's drawings.

"Really? You don't think they're lame?" Gwen looked surprised at his answer.

He gave her that stupid smile I despised so much, "No. You're a great artist. I've never seen any drawings like these before."

Gwen let out a small giggle before she took her drawings back from him.

Trent's eyes widened at what happened, "Did you see that? He made her laugh! I've never made Gwen laugh before!"

"I had it! That loser is flirting with our dates and we're sitting here watching him do it! I'm not going to sit here and watch him sweep Princess off her feet! Who's with me?"

"I'm in, Dude! No one takes Bridgette away from me!"

"Me too! I'm not going to let him sink his claws into Gwen."

DJ raised his eyebrow at us weirdly, "Are all of you a bit over-exaggerating? I mean, this is his first day and he probably doesn't know that they're taken."

"No! He's doing it on purpose! He will date all the girls in this school, including our girls! Some kind of sick game he has." Trent spoke angrily.

"Yeah, dude! He's like some kind of heartbreaker! He will go and break the girls' hearts while he stands back and laughs at them like Heather do to the guys!" Geoff ranted on. I never seen Geoff mad before. It reminds me of the time when his grandparents wouldn't let him party for a whole day and he tore up his house to pieces.

"So what should we do?" Trent asked.

"We're going to get rid of this pest once and for all." I explained looking angrily at the idea of him and Princess together.

* * *

**Gwen POV**

We had fun escorting Alejandro around. We escorted to the cafeteria, library, gym, and we stopped by the football field. While we were there, I wouldn't help but hear people yelling behind the bushes near us. I shrugged my shoulders and thought it was a bunch of girls arguing over stupid things like jewelry and makeup. We were now walking in the hallways heading to the auditorium until we saw Ms. Witch leaning against the lockers with Blondie and Beth standing near her.

"Hello, girls, Alejandro." she greeted us with fake sweetness in her voice.

"What do you want, Heather?" Courtney questioned with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing. I just want to say hi to the new student, that's all."

"Bull." I retorted back.

Heather was never nice to the new students. She, one time, mocked a new girl named Crystal because her last name was Ball. Crystal Ball. In front of class when Crystal was introducing herself, Heather shouted out, "Why don't you come over here and let me see your empty head to see my future!" The whole class laughed at her making her cry and transfer to another school the next day. Since then, Heather made it her mission to make the new students' lives a living hell. Now, she's trying to break Alejandro. I hope Sierra doesn't encounter Heather.

"What? I can't say hello?"

"No, you've never been nice to anyone since ever." Bridgette replied.

"Well, since he's hanging around with you, three, I guess he's nothing but a wuss then."

Alejandro rolled his eyes at her and whispered something in Spanish to Courtney, "El unico wuss que veo es delante de mí."

Courtney giggled at his statement while the other girls and me were all confused at his Spanish speaking ability. I was never a fanatic for Spanish anyway.

"What did he say?" Heather questioned.

Courtney giggled a bit before she translated, "He said, 'The only wuss I see is in front of me.'"

Lindsay and Beth gasped at what he said while the girls and I were impressed at Alejandro's bravery against the Queen Bee. Heather looked like she blew a fuse turning all red at his statement and yelled out,

"You better watch your back. I'm not going to go easy on a new boy like you!"

She stomped off angrily with the lackeys following behind her. With her out of the way, we decided to continue to go to the auditorium with each of us congradulating Alejandro on the way.

"You sure showed the Queen Bee your sting, Alejandro." Bridgette praised highly to him.

"I'll say. I've never seen anyone confront Heather until you." I agreed.

"Manera de ir, Alejandro." Courtney spoke happily as Bridge and I wore our confused faces, "That means 'Way to go, Alejandro'."

_Snogging Closet_

_"So this is the confessional, huh?" He looked around unimpressed, "I was expecting it to be more professional. Anyway, today went real good. I got to see how the other classmates acted and most of them I don't take seriously. There are some I take seriously. I know Courtney and how she takes challenges seriously, that I like. Her friends are the same too, but a little less serious than her. Eva's tough. Noah's smart. Duncan looks like he could kill, but is seriously jealous of me with Courtney, that I can use. His other friends aren't even trouble to being with. Heather, on the other hand, is a real challenge for me. I've never seen a girl that didn't fall for my looks and charm before. Oh well. She will soon fall and I will reign control of the entire school."_

Chris turned off the TV and turned to the camera saying, "I love that guy."

TBC

* * *

That's it. How was it? 'Latino Loser' and 'Alejackass' was the names my sister came up with when she was mad at finding out he was using Courtney to further his game. The next chapter will be coming up soon.


End file.
